Cougar Town Chronicles
by HaloHunter89
Summary: Like a great wine it just gets better with age. Series of one shots. Co-written with Haitus80
1. Liaison With The Librarian

**This is going to be a series of one shots. I'm open to suggestions/prompts if they go along with the theme. Cougar Carol/Younger Daryl. Sounds simple enough. I hope you all enjoy.  
**  
Groaning to himself when he got to the doors and seen the closed sign. He let his forehead thump against them and huffed a breath out. Rattling the door briefly he pushed back and looked at his watch. Ten minutes. He was late by ten minutes and now was going to have to drive back across town just to get into the campus library. That likely wouldn't even have the book he'd want.

He turned to jog back down the steps when he heard the metallic click. Looking over his shoulder he paused as the door swung open. He smiled slightly at his luck and turned with pleading eyes. He was met with a smile and a raised brow.

"There a reason you're out here shaking the doors this late at night?"

Daryl cleared his throat, feeling his face heat up. He shifted slightly and came back up the steps. "Didn't realize how late it'd gotten."

A smile graced her face and she pushed the door wide for him. She motioned him and Daryl stepped past her. It was his luck she was working tonight. If it'd been any of the other workers here he'd be shit out of luck. Carol always had a ready smile for everyone and didn't care a bit to help.

Carol bit her lip when she seen him jogging down the steps. She should feel like a pervert for her thoughts but that feeling had yet to come. She'd been waiting since the first day she'd seen him but still nothing. He had the energy of someone who could be seventeen but the body of a man. A body that she'd found herself thinking about more and more.

When he stepped past her barely brushing against her she felt her body heat up. He smiled at her and that feeling intensified. How was someone like him even worrying about books on a Friday night? Shouldn't he have a dozen girls hanging off him?

"Need any help?"

Carol walked silently towards where he'd disappeared after locking the doors back. They were closed after all. She didn't mind really staying late for him. Carol came to the aisle he was on and swallowed. He was stretching and his shirt wasn't riding up. How was he exactly?

Carol cleared her throat and Daryl jerked causing a couple books to fall. His eyes went to her wide and he flushed. Carol grinned at him and he started grabbing the books mumbling apologies. Carol waved it away and laughed.

"It's fine Daryl." Her eyes lingered over him and he flushed even more. "Find everything you need?" Was that a purr in her voice? Carol smiled again.

Daryl's eyes shot to her and he nodded. Carol checked his books out and watched as his eyes kept going to her. It was endearing in his own awkward way. He thanked her as they walked to the door and she let him out. She silently exited behind him watching as he jogged down the steps again and walking straight for a bike. She felt her blood heat as he swung his leg over.

He leaned down pulling a leather jacket out of a saddle bag and then put his book there. He looked up the same time he pulled the jacket on and Carol waved at him. She walked to her car but all the while was aware of him. He was walking his bike backwards out of the spot seconds before he kick started it and was taking off leaving her behind.

* * *

Daryl threw his head back and groaned. It was the eighth time this month he was late returning a book. Carol was eventually going to get tired of his shit and stop letting him even get any. If his roommate wasn't such a fucktard then it wouldn't be so bad but he had the habit of misplacing everything Daryl owned.

"Are you going to keep groaning like that?"

Daryl turned his head and groaned louder. Shane chuckled and sprawled over his bed. "Dick."

"I don't know why you're so fucking worried." Shane argued, "I've been banned from the goddamn library. That woman don't give a fuck if your shits late, believe me."

"Shut the hell up. Not this shit again." Daryl groused rocking forward so his chair was finally even. "You think with your dick too much."

"And you don't enough." Shane laughed waggling his brows. "She's a hot older woman, Daryl. She wants it."

"She wants her books." Daryl looked at the stack of them on his desk. He grimaced and grabbed his keys.

Shane glowered at him, "You know Merle agrees with me."

"That's because Merle believes that any given woman within a mile radius of him wants his dick."

Shane barked out a laugh, "Well in this case we both agree that Carol is more interested in what you've got than an old stack of dusty books. Merle hit on her remember. She recoiled like she'd been shot." Daryl grinned at the memory as Shane went on. "Nope that day her eyes were all over your prude ass. I don't fucking get it. You have girls here hitting on you and a goddamn cougar. Are you fucking the dean too?"

Daryl looked up at him as he grabbed the books, "Are your running your mouth because someone accused you and Rick of fucking each other?"

" _I hate you_. If I was going to start fucking a guy I'd at least find one that didn't whine like he'd been throat punched and could cook." Shane stated, "If you pass up another chance with your cougar then I'm going to try and hit it."

"You're banned Shane. She _personally_ banned you." Daryl deadpanned but Shane just leered.

Daryl felt irritation flair to life at the thought of Shane hitting on Carol. Not that he had a claim on her but it didn't matter. He walked out the door ignoring Shane calling for him. He just barely made it before closing and slid through the door seconds before she could grab it. He smiled at her and held the books up at her as a peace offering. Carol huffed at him but otherwise let him stay. She locked the door, the sound causing hair to raise on the back of his neck.

Shane's words were running through his head and he let his eyes go to her. Carol was grabbing a few things that'd been left out. She wasn't looking at him already use to his standoffish nature. She looked the definition of a librarian and he knew that Shane and Merle both were fooling themselves. Sure Carol was hot as fuck but she was way to sweet to be checking him out. She was likely married and just being nice. Besides she was older than him, what reason would she have of being interested in him?

He slid the books onto the counter and Carol looked over. He flushed and cussed Shane in his head. Thanks to his friend now he had terrible scenarios running in his head. Ones that would no doubt get him slapped from this woman.

"Having a rough semester?" Carol questioned as she started towards him. "You're running late more and more."

Daryl chuckled and fiddled with his jacket zipper. Carol's eyes dropped to his hands and he watched as her eyes darkened.

"Teachers just giving more work." He cleared his throat.

Carol hummed and he suddenly wish he wasn't in here. His eyes were straying further and further where they didn't need to. Carol looked up at him and smiled.

"Do you want some?"

He stared at her wide eyes and his eyes dropped of their own accord to her breast. He licked his lips and struggled to find something to say.

Carol came around the counter and eyed him. Her hand went to his forehead and she frowned, "Are you feeling alright? You're all flushed and you feel warm."

He laughed and it sounded off even to him. Carol stared at him for a second and he swallowed thickly. When Carol's hand still hovered over his forehead and her eyes stared so intently at him he stumbled backwards. Just as he thought distance from her to soft hands was going to be a good thing he caught the heel of his boot on the edge of the table leg behind him and stumbled. He swore under his breath and fell hard.

"DARYL!" Carol gasped.

Daryl laid on the ground wishing it'd swallow him up. He closed his eyes and hated his brother and Shane even more. Of course those two jackasses would make him a nervous wreck around the one woman who already made him nervous. Carol was at least thirty and was every bit the dirty day dreams he'd had growing up. Fuck even now.

"Are you okay?" Carol questioned.

His eyes snapped open when he felt her hand touch his chest. He cleared his throat and nodded. Carol smiled at him and suddenly laughed. He blushed and scowled at her and she tried to apologize but just laughed again.

"You're a real jerk Carol." He muttered pushing himself up.

* * *

A deep groan rolled out of his chest and Carol stared at him. That sound had her thighs threatening to clench. He looked up at her red faced and shook his head. He rubbed his head and Carol moved closer to him. Maybe it was dirty of her but she took advantage of the moment and leaned into him. His sharp intake of breath made her smile as she ran her hand through his hair checking for blood.

When she leaned back she didn't move far. He looked up at her again and she watched as his teeth sunk into his lip. His eyes were darker and he wasn't shying away like he usually done when she teased him. Taking a chance she closed the gap between them and he grunted. Carol smiled when his lips parted and she swung her leg over his lap straddling him suddenly.

He leaned back the second she was in his lap and eyed her. His eyes were wide and so bright blue that she was sure that it was a trick of mind. His chest was rising and falling way too fast to be normal.

" _Carol_?"

Carol shushed him and leaned back into him. If she thought that itch that was Daryl Dixon was going to go away once it'd been scratched she was wrong. So wrong. If anything the feel of his rough stubble against her face as he kissed her back only made her want more. His hands on her hips dragging her into him more.

Carol leaned back and panted. Standing up she jerked him to his feet. He followed her easily and she lead him around to the back where atleast someone that was just walking by wouldn't see them right in the middle of the floor. When the door swung shut behind them Carol shoved him towards the desk. He set heavily, his eyes trained on her and he smirked. His hair was mussed but Carol just started stripping. She wasn't some little eighteen year old girl playing grown up. She knew exactly what she wanted.

"Strip." Carol ordered.

Daryl's eyes widened like he didn't expect her to talk to him that way. Maybe he didn't. He was use to the girls that were at school with him. That was what they were too, little girls throwing them at guys and having no clue that they set on a gold mine. Shrugging her shirt from her shoulders Carol watched as Daryl's fingers worked on the buttons of his own shirt. When he shrugged it off Carol licked her lips unable to wait for him.

Carol pushed his hands away from his own belt and jerked it open. Daryl grunted when she jerked his belt through the loops. His Jeans slid down his hips obscenely and Carol felt her breathing pick up. How could someone look like he did and be single?

Carol finished undressing and again pushed Daryl onto the desk. She could tell he wasn't use to not be in control and she smiled to herself as she took over. Carol eyed the couch over his shoulder and directed him there as his mouth skimmed down her throat. When he set back heavily she motioned to his boxers and he flushed.

"Off." Carol purred stepping closer to him.

He lifted his hips and Carol whipped them down his legs before he could so much as move. He looked up at her wide eyed but she straddled his hips.

"Can I tell you something Daryl?" Carol leaned in taking a deep breath and kissing up his throat. He nodded shakily and his hands went to her hips steadying her over him. Carol ground down into him and felt his body jerk at the contact. "I've wanted to ride you every since I seen you on your bike."

Daryl groaned and his head fell back as she bit along his collar bones. Carol slid her hand between them and lined him up with her. His eyes met hers and she sunk down on him. Her breathing hitched and her mouth dropped open. Yeah, she didn't understand how he was a bit single.

Carol leaned back planting her hands on his knees and started rolling her hips. Daryl thrust up into her and Carol nodded frantically.

"Harder." She ordered.

He complied just like she knew he would. Carol leaned up and shoved him knocking him back further and she moved. He was panting watching her and Carol turned her back to him but moved back to straddled him. Planting her hands on the couch and looking over her shoulder she watched him closely as she started to move. His eyes dropped to her ass and she moaned as his rough hand gripped her ass and the other on her hip. He was watching between them intently and encouraging her.

Carol's pace picked up and he groaned his eyes still locked on her completely. She was close and started getting rougher with him. He growled and she slapped at his leg at the sound. He caught her around the ribs and spun her in his lap startling her. He flipped them and Carol found herself pinned below him her knees pressing into her chest as he jerked her hips upwards angling her. When he sunk back into her it was too much, he pressed into her deeper, harder and more full than before and Carol cried out.

Her nails dug into his thighs and and hips, the only places she could reach on him. He didn't slow down but instead kept driving into her harder and harder. His hand went between them when she seen his muscles start tensing and his jaw clench. Carol shook her head at him trying to swat his hands away but the position he had her in left her at hi mercy. He was going to wrench another orgasm from her whether she wanted it or not.

"Give it to me." He demanded.

Carol nodded tears slipping from the corners of her eyes at the intense feeling building. His hand spanned from her lower stomach and down. He was working her clit furiously and pressing into her stomach. When it hit she bowed off the couch and cried out loudly, her voice breaking and giving out.

She felt him follow her seconds later and his weight slump against hers as his hips jerked into her. He let her legs go finally and Carol let them fall wide and pulled him down into her more. He groaned at the contact but she slid her hand down his back and up into his hair holding him in place.

She felt him chuckle and raised a brow. "What's so funny?"

He barely shook his head, "Shane and my brother were right."

Carol arched a brow and pushed on his shoulder. He raised up and looked at her. He was flushed, sweaty, and his hair was a wreck. He had a deep purple hickey forming on his throat and Carol felt her body warm at the sight.

"You're a cougar."

Carol scowled at him and he set back suddenly and snorted again. He pointed to his side and hips. He was clawed up. Carol laughed then at his face and pointed look.


	2. Taking Stock

**This was a prompt given for this little series. I hope it was what you wanted.**

Carol smiled as the last customer left. It'd been a long day and she was more than ready to not have to deal with another bratty little girl looking for crappy music. It was discouraging to see the trends in music that kids now days were clinging too. What happened to the real music? What happened to Morrison, Black Sabbath, Creedence, Rush...she just didn't get it.

The door chimed and she huffed looking up. The noise died in her throat and she smiled. Hope wasn't completely lost though as far as music taste went. Daryl Dixon gave her hope. He didn't listen to the stuff now days and anytime it was mentioned he usually looked like he swallowed something poisonous.

He nodded to her as he slipped into the stockroom to the back of the store. Carol licked her lips and shook her head. She had to stop this. He'd been working here since the start of his Junior year and it'd been a struggle since then to not do something stupid. Everything about him though encourage it though and she knew he wasn't even aware of exactly how attractive he was.

Besides she graduated with his older brother. She could only imagine the issues that would cause. Her and Merle were even friends! He'd invited her to their house more than a few times for get together. He'd never come on to her surprisingly but that didn't mean he wasn't a whore. Daryl wasn't like him though and maybe that was the most shocking thing of all. He was shy and tended to avoid the young girls she'd seen coming on to him.

Carol walked over and put the closed sign up and let out a breath. She got lucky since she beat the group of girls headed towards the store. No doubt it was the same girls from yesterday that tried to lure Daryl out. He'd declined and disappeared quickly. Carol felt bad for him because the girl was relentless as her friends stood by waiting. Sure Merle was his older brother but the difference left her head spinning.

"Carol."

Turning she seen him standing at the back of the store. He raised a brow at her and she walked to him.

"Is there a problem?"

"He didn't put the schedules up." He deadpanned, "Do you know when he will?"

Carol shook her head and walked into the back store room. Daryl followed her and Carol swallowed. She forced herself to not look at him but instead at where she was sure Milton put the schedules. He was trailing her and she looked up shaking her head. He sighed and she knew that he was getting frustrated.

"I'm sure he will tomorrow."

He nodded and rubbed his face. "Maybe it's better that way. I'll have an excuse to skip Merle's not surprise one fucking bit graduation party."

Carol snorted. Merle invited her last week and everyone knew it was meant to be a surprise. It was the worst kept secret ever. Daryl found out within an hour but Merle still acted like he didn't know.

"It won't be that bad."

Daryl looked over at her and rolled his eyes. It was unfair that a guy could have such defined features. That he had eyelashes that girls killed for and the perfectly sculpted eyebrows. Carol smiled at him and she watched as a flush washed over his face. Carol leaned over turning on the radio, it was his nightly ritual. He'd move the stock that she needed moved while blaring music. Music that wasn't pure shit.

Carol jumped up on the counter finally eating her lunch that should have been eaten hours ago. Daryl wasn't paying attention to her so she took the time to watch the muscles in his arms bunch and move. Licking her lips and smiling around her fork. It was one of the perks of her job getting to watch him work. Not that she had to be here, Milton trusted Daryl to close up but she usually ended up hanging out. He never seemed to mind and she teased him just to see him blush.

"Merle said you refused to go to prom."

Daryl looked up from where he wa crouched. He glared at her and she smiled, "I'm not preening like a goddamn peacock for those assholes."

"He said that you got asked by no less than three girls and a guy."

Daryl squinted at her, "Are you teasing me right now? Is this where this is heading?"

Carol smiled even more and he stood. Even with her on the counter he was still taller than her. Carol swallowed as he walked towards her. She watched as he, oblivious as always, lifted his shirt tail in the front to swipe at the sweat on his face.

"Did you cut the air off?"

Carol shook her head. It was a lie. She did. It wasn't unbearable but enough to make him sweat, and in turn make her. Carol refused to acknowledge just how perverted she was being. He just turned eighteen and here she was a decade older than him lusting after him.

"Carol did you hear me?"

Carol looked up meeting his eyes blushing realizing she'd been staring at him. He raised a brow and stepped towards her. His hand shot out feeling her forehead. She flushed even more.

"You look flushed, you feeling okay?"

Carol nodded and licked her lips. Was she imagining the way his eyes darkened or did that really happen. Carol arched a brow at him but he just stepped back. His eyes dropped to her mouth and Carol pointedly licked her lips. He mirrored her and she made a snap decision. Without considering the damage it could cause Carol leaned forward her mouth connecting with his. He didn't back away or flinch like she thought he would.

Carol tightened her grip on his bicep and pulled, he went easy enough and was suddenly between her legs. Daryl grunted and she smiled against his mouth as she traced his bottom lip. When they broke apart he was staring at her and she tried to get her breathing to even out.

His hands were on her thighs and Carol shifted at the contact. She felt like it was to much and not enough at the same time. He tilted his head and looked at her hard before smiling.

"What?" Carol's voice was low.

He shook his head before his hand slid a little higher on her thigh. Carol sucked a breath feeling his thumbs run along the inside of her thigh. He was so close to where she'd been longing to have him. Her dress was rising the further his hands climbed.

"Strawberries." he looked up at her then and she swallowed at how dark his eyes are. "You taste sweet."

Carol felt like her ribs were going to break with how hard her chest heaved. She'd eaten strawberries a few minutes before but something told her that his words were more than just commenting on the strawberries. The look in his eyes spoke volumes. He jerked her forward and Carol nodded eagerly when he jerked her against his body. His hands were on her hips under her dress and Carol could feel his fingers tracing against her panties.

Carol lifted her hips just enough and he took the invitation it was and jerked them down her thighs. She wasn't sure where they went because the second they were off he broke the kiss. Before she could protest he was on his knees pushing her legs wide. Carol stared down at him as he disappeared from sight.

Bracing her hands against the counter as she felt him start tracing along her slit. She jerked at the sensation, a low moan escaping. Not being able to see what he was going to do next only had her panting harder for him. The second she felt him start to really trace over her she spread her legs more and he made a low growl, the sound making her whine low in her throat as his breath ghosted over her.

When he pushed two fingers deep into her without warning and that come hither motion started Carol thought she was going to die. A inhuman noise started in the back of her throat but quickly died when his tongue lashed out against her. He groaned and buried his face in her pussy. Carol braced herself the best she could but he was taking no prisoners. His hand slid under her thigh and forced her to plant her foot on the counter as he pulled her almost over the edge. She was spread almost painfully wide as he devoured her like she was his last meal.

She was already close and pulled the tail of her dress up needing to see him. Not believing that this was a dream. When she did his eyes connected with hers and his mouth closed around her clit, upping the pressure he applied. Carol nodded vigorously crying out for more. He gave her what she wanted and she felt that heat building low in her stomach. The sound of his belt falling open and his jeans rustling had her breathing heavier. She wasn't able to see what he was doing but didn't need to. He was groaning against her as he tore her towards the edge.

A deep rumble rolled through his chest and Carol forced her eyes to stay open and on him. She sunk her hand into his hair dragging him into her more and he met her eyes again. They were dark and his pupils were blown wide. His panting breaths mixed with everything else he was doing sent her over the edge and Carol cried out. It wasn't long before she heard him follow her and he slumped against the counter doors.

He was breathing heavily and his forehead was pressed into her thigh, his cheek clearly pressed into her pussy. Carol stared wide eyed having never expected something like that from his overly shy self. He lolled his head over, his mouth brushing against her and he looked up at her.

"You're sweet all over."

Carol's jaw dropped and she stared at him wide eyed. He smiled at her and he looked more like his brother in that moment than she'd ever seen. The sound of his belt buckling back made her snap her mouth shut. How was she supposed to act normal around him now? She'd struggled with it before but now...but now she was going to be like a dog in heat.

He stood up pulled her dress back down around her, covering her. He blushed almost violently and Carol felt like she was on even footing. She didn't get a chance to say anything though when she heard the phone ringing. It was likely Milton remembering that he'd forgotten to put the schedule out. He stepped back looking very much like he didn't want to. Carol gave him a look before slipping out and grabbing the phone.

By the time she was off the phone with Milton it was almost time for Daryl to clock out. He didn't have a full shift tonight. She'd only needed him to come in for half the night. She was selfish and hadn't seen him all week. Her reasons were made up and she was sure he knew now but she was beyond caring.

He looked over at her and flushed again. Carol smiled at him. "Milton gave you the week off. He said he was sure Merle wa going to try to get you as drunk as possible."

Daryl grimaced and nodded, "Yeah...you should see the shit he's got at the house. He's trying to kill me. Hopefully Andrea keeps him busy." He shifted and dusted his hands off, "Was this all you needed moved?" He yawned and looked a ther.

It was clear he knew exactly why she'd gotten him to come in. Carol smiled at him shrugging, "DO you have somewhere to be?"

He arched a brow his keys swinging around his fingers, "Is there somewhere you want me to be?"

That was a loaded question. Carol smiled and grabbed her jacket with Daryl Dixon following her. Ten years wasn't that bad...not really.


	3. Taking Stock Pt 2

**This is a part 2 for the last chapter. I was asked kindly to expand on that...:D**

Daryl ignored the light that was blinding him and buried his face in the pillow. He wasn't sure why the fuck light was even shining into his room because he'd covered his window three years ago with a cardboard, then a black comforter. He wanted to make sure that there was no chance of the sun burning his eyes and forcing him awake at any point.

"Goddamn it." He mumbled.

Daryl grunted rolling over and cracked his eyes open. He paused though when a hand slid over his stomach and tightened on his hip. He looked over and was met with wild auburn curls in his face. He pushed himself up in the bed and the blankets fell around his hips and pulled further down Carol's bareback.

Darting his eyes around he realized it was at least eleven in the morning. Merle was going to be pacing a fucking track in the floors at the house. He'd not even called him or said shit when he was leaving for work. Licking his lips he let his eyes go to Carol's bare back and didn't feel a bit bad. How the fuck could he though? Especially after she got him back here and rode him till he was pretty sure she had to be saddle sore.

He swung his legs around and groaned at the ache in his body. Goddamn. Rubbing roughly at his face he looked to where his jeans were piled on the ground. He leaned forward snatching them. He had twelve missed calls and five voicemails. He knew they were all his brother. Merle was likely sure he was dead. Daryl wasn't know for staying out late or at all.

"Daryl?" Carol's sleepy voice was hoarse and strained.

He looked over his shoulder and met her eyes. She looked like she was contemplating saying something. He waited on her to spit it out.

"Were you about to sneak out on me?"

He snorted and raised a brow, "That'd work if you weren't friends with my brother, know where I work, know where I live, and know my damn name."

Carol smiled and rolled over not bothering to cover herself. His eyes dropped to her breast and he felt heat flood through his body. She had bruising on her chest that he knew was from his own mouth. Carol's eyes were running over his back and he shifted. If he didn't get out of this bed soon he wasn't sure either of them would at all.

"How many times has he called?" Carol smiled at him sleepily.

"Too many."

He stood then and her eyes dropped down unashamed. Carol shifted up onto her knees and crawled towards him. When she got to him she snagged his wrist as he pulled his boxers up his legs. She stood easily and he watched as her legs almost buckled under her. He grabbed her and steadied her,she shot him a sly smile and winked. He flushed at the look and she held firm to his hand.

Carol started walking not bothering to pull any clothes on at all. She drug him down the hall and straight into the bathroom. Carol caught the waistband of his boxers and she discarded them quickly. He stepped out of them as she set the water up and pushed him into the shower. He wasn't going to argue with a naked woman dragging him into a shower after he'd already spent all night buried between her thighs.

Carol stepped in right behind him and her arms went around his waist instantly. The water sluicing down his back and over his shoulder to slid between them made her slide easily against his bare body. Carol looked up at him as the water made her curls plastered to her neck and over her forehead, she was beautiful and he was honestly stunned she'd come on to him. He wasn't as oblivious as everyone thought. He just chose to ignore the attention he got from most people. Of course he'd seen her checking him out, he'd noticed a long time but he never thought she'd really ever make a move on him. She was the same age as Merle and figured she would always see him as Merle's little brother.

Carol's hand slid over his back and she smiled, "How long do you think Merle will wait till he calls the cops?"

Daryl snorted and shrugged, "Till he calls everyone that knows me."

Carol pursed her lips and he slid his own hands down her back hauling her up higher against him. He buried his mouth against her neck and licked a hot trail up her throat. He swore he could still taste her on his tongue teasing him. He'd been right after years of lusting after her, she tasted better than he could have imagined.

Carol moaned openly and loud. Her and slid between them and she started pumping her hand over his cock. He nodded eagerly against her shoulder as she worked his cock to full attention. When she was satisfied she broke his hold on her and spun pressing her ass into his groin. He watched as the water rushed down her back and over her ass. It was intoxicating in a way he'd never expected.

Carol pressed into him eagerly and he slid his hand between her legs and found her dripping already. He'd never really seen Carol with other men. He'd known her for years but in all that time he'd only ever seen her just casually around other guys. She wasn't like the other women around here that he knew got around. It was partially why he was so shocked that when she got him back here that she'd damn near fucked his brains out. She was insatiable, an appetite that was damn near impossible to sate.

"Daryl." Carol panted looking over her shoulder as he worked two fingers deeper into her. "I'm ready stop teasing."

He didn't need to be told twice. Lining himself up with her he didn't give a warning as he sunk into her completely with one thrust. Carol gasped her head falling forward to hang between her shoulders. Her hands were braced against the wall as he pounded into her. He forced her to step forward the more he felt her fluttering around him and pressed himself completely against her. His hand came around and caught her throat forcing her head back and her back to arch almost painfully. Her hands planted more firmly on the wall as her eyes met his, mouth popping open as she cried out for more.

When he felt her walls start to tremble around him he pulled out of her. Carol whined low in her throat, both of them ignoring her phone ringing. Carol glared at im as his cock slid between her thighs and against her pussy. Carol lifted her leg and planted her foot on the edge of the shower and angled her hips trying to take him back in. He smiled at her and Carol whined low in her throat again. He repeated it over and over, bringing her almost completely over the edge only to deny her that last push. Carol was flushed and shaking by the time he finally gave in and started fucking her in earnest.

When her orgasm hit her it wrung her out and her knees buckled. Daryl's arms wrapped around her and he kept her upright. Her entire body was shaking and she was panting wildly as her walls tried to pull him deeper. Carol was gasping his name over and over her eyes hazy and unfocused.

Sinking to his knees he kept her in his lap. Carol moaned as the position pushed him deeper. Carol fell against his chest and rolled her hips slowly. He grunted and steadied her as she started a slow pace. He wasn't going to last much longer and guided her hips. His other hand was cupping her breast and his eyes stayed on her ass watching as she rode him. Even with her back to him the sight of her in his lap and her body working over his was quickly becoming his favorite view.

"Fuck." He groaned and jerked her in tight against his chest and his groin.

Carol moaned low in her throat when she felt his orgasm hit and pressed herself tighter to him. His arms were tight around her and he was trying to get his breathing under control.

They finished washing up and Carol finally let him get dressed. He was smoking watching as the clouds moved lazily through the sky. He needed to call Merle before his brother had a stroke. He's not-fucking-secret-at-all-totally-secret-surprise-graduation-party was in three hours. Merle was likely turning into some kind of funeral party now.

"Are you hungry?"

Daryl looked up as Carol walked into the room. Her hair was still wet hanging around her shoulders and down her back. She was smiling at him wider than he'd ever seen. His eyes zeroed in on the large love bite on her throat. She made no attempt to hide it and he didn't comment.

He shook his head, "Nah, I need to get home before Merle is rushed to the ER thinking I'm dead."

Carol smiled at him and nodded, "He called here while we're in the shower. He left a message asking if I'd seen you."

Daryl sighed and Carol pursed her lips looking thoughtful. Her eyes were on his throat and he knew what she was seeing. She'd left more than one hickey on him. He had three bite marks on his chest, his back was clawed along with his hips, and his throat had bruises. She mauled him.

He grabbed his jacket and Carol followed him to the door. When he was almost out the door Carol caught his wrist jerking him back. He stumbled but her mouth was on his before he could complain. The kiss was demanding and possessive. He groaned and she pulled back forcing his eyes to meet hers.

"I'll see you tonight at the party." It wasn't a question.

Daryl nodded and smiled like a fool at her. She let go of him and he slipped away. He was counting down already what time he had until Carol would be at his house. Then how long it'd take for him to get away from his brother to drag her out of the party. The thought of bending her over the first surface he could had his breathing picking up. SHe was going to be the death of him but at least his summer wouldn't be so fucking boring this year.


	4. The School Nurse

**_Halohunter89- When I got the idea for this I immediately told Haitus80; like I do with every idea or plot bunny. She loved it and we decided to both write for this general idea. We have it combined on NineLives. This chapter was written by her._**

 **Haitus80-See what the hell happens when me and Halo spend too much time talking? This was all her idea but I was so intrigued I forced her to include me, and then this was born. Lol But who doesn't like a little pointless porn scenarios every once in a while? Takes the edge off our more serious stories. Look at me trying to justify this filth... Anyway, thanks for reading! Lol**

 **This is so bad. I'm almost ashamed. LOL**

 **The School Nurse**

Daryl tossed the drawer across the room, glaring at the contents on the floor. He knew he'd had it yesterday but it wasn't anywhere in his room. The last place he saw it was...

"Fuckin' hell," he growled, kicking his backpack and glancing towards the clock. He'd had the stupid wallet in the locker room after cleaning out all his stuff. Yesterday was the last damn day of school and he couldn't wait until the graduation ceremony to get his damn wallet back. It had his license and everything else inside. He didn't have much money but what he had was in that damn wallet.

It was only seven thirty in the morning but he was due to start his new job at nine. That only gave him an hour and half to get to the school, break in if he had to, and then get his ass to the shop before his older brother ripped him a new one.

The thought of listening to Merle's big fat mouth had him scowling. He didn't even have the truck since Merle had taken it earlier. He was going to have to haul ass if he was hoofing it. He went to the kitchen, eyed the coffee pot longingly and then grabbed a pop tart for the road. It was going to be a long walk.

He started out slow, walking the familiar streets at a leisurely pace despite the fact he had a job to get to. He didn't pick up speed until he was most of the way there. A few cars passed by but it wasn't anyone he could flag down to give him a lift. He would have taken one too, since the day was already humid as fuck and he was sweating already. His t-shirt was sticking to his back.

Once his boots hit the parking lot he scanned the area but didn't see any cars. Of course not because he was a Dixon and the Dixon's luck was usually shitty luck. He was going to have to break into the goddamn school and now that he was eighteen, as of five days ago, he would get hauled off to jail. All a cop around here would have to do is hear the name Dixon and it was over.

He slipped around the shaded side of the brick building, checking a few windows on his way past. They were all locked up tight for the summer. Once he was in the back he spotted the oak tree that grew near the gym. He squinted up and then grinned to himself. It was close enough that he could crawl out over the longer limb and probably get in through one of the second story windows. Surely they wouldn't be locked.

He started up, ready to get this over with so he could get the hell out of here. He hoped like hell that no one spotted him. He was lucky for a few minutes but just before he reached the limb he needed he heard a loud voice coming from below.

"Excuse me! What on earth do you think you're doing?"

He looked down and cursed out loud. The woman standing below him was familiar, even though he hadn't really talked to her since she'd came here. She'd been the school nurse for all of a year and he hadn't been sent to her office, even though she was the star of every fucking seniors wet dream since her first day.

"Dixon, right?" She asked, shielding her eyes from the early morning sun.

He nodded, his face flaming. Just because he'd never been to the nurses office this year didn't mean he hadn't gone out of his way to see her around and he found himself having all sorts of seriously filthy thoughts about her, even though he was literally hanging on a limb. "I left my wallet in there yesterday and I need it," he called down, half wishing he would fall and die and end this humiliation.

"You're breaking into the school?" She asked, hands going to her hips. Goddamn she had some seriously great hips.

"Only to get back somethin' that belongs to me in the first place," he said, clinging to a branch like some brain dead chimp at the zoo.

He knew she was going to call the fucking cops and instead of starting a job the day after graduating high school he was going to spend his morning getting finger printed. Instead of pulling out a phone and dialing 9-1-1 she suddenly smiled up at him. "If you come down I'd be happy to let you in so you could find whatever it is you're after."

"No shit?" He asked, genuinely surprised at this.

She shook her head. "I'd rather let you in than you fall out of a tree and hurt yourself. I'm a nurse, not a surgeon, you know?"

He started making his way down quickly, all sorts of different scenarios rushing through his head at the thought of going into an empty school with this woman. Apparently he was moving too fast because when he had about ten more feet to go he slipped, missing a branch with one hand and then he felt himself falling. He heard her startled cry and then he felt something slam into his forehead and then he was on his back, stunned as he tried to catch the wind that had been knocked from his lungs with the impact. He groaned and tried to sit up but suddenly there was a hand on his chest, pushing him back.

"No, don't move!" The nurse snapped, pushing his hair back off his forehead. "You're bleeding."

"Huh?" He was a little dazed and when his eyes rolled up to look at her he was sure he was seeing things because she was taking her shirt off. He felt a goofy grin on his face until he realized that she had a tank top on under her t-shirt.

"Here, just be still for a minute," she said, her eyes worried and her voice soft. She pressed her shirt against his forehead, wiping the blood away gently.

He felt his eyes widen when she leaned down in his face and for one terrifying and exhilarating moment he thought she was going to kiss him, but instead she searched his eyes, her hands fluttering around like two confused birds. God he wished he had enough Merle in him to tell her that there was something he'd let her do with her hands if they weren't busy at the moment.

But he wasn't Merle so he kept his mouth shut and stared at her.

She finally met his eyes and smiled nervously. "I want you inside. We'll find your wallet when I'm done checking you over. I need to clean that cut up."

He nodded and sat up.

"Are you dizzy at all?" She asked worriedly.

He shook his head. "Nah. I've took my share of falls. This wasn't nothin'."

"Well it was something to me. You could have seriously hurt yourself," she chided as she pulled his arm until he was standing in front of her.

He looked down then, he didn't even know why, and realized that her shirt was tight as fuck and she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Daryl?"

His gaze shot up to meet hers. "Huh?"

"I asked if you minded going to the nurses office with me."

He shook his head, suddenly unable to form words since his mouth had gone dry and his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth.

She smiled, goddamn she had a great smile, and grabbed his hand, leading him to the back door.

He felt like a complete fucking idiot for falling out of a tree right in front of her. He'd had a ridiculous crush on her since she started working here and he knew that his nerves had been kicked up just because it was her standing below him. If it would have been anyone else, he wouldn't have managed to make such an ass of himself.

"Congratulations, by the way," she said suddenly, looking up at him with an almost shy smile.

"For what? Fallin' on my ass?" He grumbled.

She laughed and he watched as her eyes lit up. "Congratulations on graduating. I went to school with your brother and was pleasantly surprised to see that you stuck it out when he didn't."

He did the math quickly. Merle was eight years older than him and if she went to school with Merle then that made her twenty six. A woman that old had to know how to do all sorts of things to-

"After you," she said brightly, gesturing for him to get his ass into the nurses office.

He slipped past her, his arm brushing against her breast and he hoped she couldn't tell that he'd done it on purpose. He turned around, watching her as she pulled the door shut, then wondering why she was shutting the door at all when all she was in here to do was look at his head... Speaking of head. He felt his dick twitch at the thought of her-

"Daryl are you sure you didn't hurt yourself more than you're letting on? Labored breathing is a sign of pain and your respiration is really up there. You're also sweating." She walked towards him and he took a step back, almost panicking because the last thing he wanted to do was stand there and get a hard on right in front of her. He picked the wrong fucking day to wear these raggedy ass cargo pants. There was plenty of room in the front.

"I'm good. Nothin' hurts." Nothing except for his balls, that were suddenly aching a little. Goddamn he was being an idiot. She was a married woman for fucks sake.

"Why don't you just sit down for me and let me be the judge of that. I'm the professional here."

He nodded and sat down on the chair that she had indicated. She leaned over him just slightly and reached down. At first he thought she was going to climb right on top of him but suddenly the chair was moving up. He realized that she was only reaching for the lever that raised the chair. Once she had him as high as he needed to be he leaned his head back and watched her curiously.

She went to the counter, opening and closing drawers and when she came back she went right to work, her eyes focused on nothing but cleaning the cut right above his hair line. "I really can't cover it with anything but at least it's clean. When you get home I want you to put this on it to keep any grime from getting inside." She handed him a couple of foil packets of antibacterial cream.

He nodded and shoved them into his pocket, wishing that he had more time to talk to her but knowing he needed to go. He was about to get up when the sound of her phone going off had him growing still. The look on her face was a strange combination of fear and anger. She held up her finger and answered it in a terse tone.

"What do you need?"

He watched her curiously as her nostrils flared and her grip on the phone tightened.

"Ed, for the last time, I'm done. The papers are signed and there isn't any reason for you to call me ever again!"

Daryl's brows shot up at that.

"No I don't want to see you! Are you insane? No, don't answer that. There is a restraining order against you anyway so you need to stay as far away from me as you can get or I'll have your ass thrown in jail again!" She listened for a few more seconds and then she tore the phone away from her ear and threw it against the far wall.

He sat there, his hands in his lap, his forehead stinging and his eyes wide. Her face was red, her chest was heaving slightly and there were tears in her eyes. It took her a few seconds before she looked at him.

"I'm so sorry you had to hear that. And see that. My ex husband is..." She shook her head and swiped her fingers under her eyes. "Never mind. I'm sure a seventeen year old boy has better things to do than listen to the woes of a stupid idiotic blind woman."

"Eighteen," he said quickly.

She met his eyes, her head tilting slightly. "What?"

"I ain't seventeen. I'm eighteen."

She frowned. "Last time I looked at your file it said you were seventeen."

"Not since last week," he said, for some reason instinct told him that this was important information.

She kept her eyes on his face, searching but he didn't know what she could be searching for. Maybe she was waiting for him to offer some kind of comfort after that awkward ass phone call.

He cleared his throat. "Your ex husband must be a goddamn idiot if he fucked up that bad with a woman like you." He realized the way he had worded that and then cursed himself, feeling the stupid blush creep up into his face. He looked away.

"You're sweet, Daryl, but I've seen some of the girls that you graduated with. Can't compare to that," she laughed but there was something about the tone of her voice now that sent a jolt up his spine.

He shook his head. "Just a bunch of stupid little girls."

She laughed again and he looked back up, meeting her eyes. Hers seemed darker somehow. "I think you might need checked out a little more thoroughly. I can't, in good conscience, send you home until I'm absolutely sure you're okay."

He swallowed hard and waited but she kept standing there, leaning her back against the counter.

"I need you to stand up," she said, her voice lower. "And take your shirt off."

He stood up like something had bit him right on the ass and whipped the shirt over his head, trying to tell himself that she was being serious. That she just wanted to check him over to see if he was hurt but his hormone addled mind was having a seriously hard time doing that.

Her eyes roamed over him and she bit her lip hard before she pushed away from the counter. Surely she wasn't going to do anything. He'd fantasized about shit like this a million times but she was always so fucking prim and proper and... he looked down as her finger traced along the top of his boxers, that were visible because of how low the pants hung on his hips.

She kept moving, walking in a slow circle until she came back around.

He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what the hell to do. He was in over his head here. She wasn't some high school girl that would be easy to impress. This was a grown fucking woman. This was a woman that had been married.

~H~

She felt filthy for what she was about to do. She wasn't the type of woman to watch young boys moving up and down the halls and have disgusting fantasies about them. She had never looked at any of them like she was looking at this one. But really, he was an adult. He was legal. He didn't go to this school anymore.

She kept telling herself that over and over as she watched him. His expression was a mixture of disbelief, fear and hunger and she found it all empowering. He was an adult but he was young, strong, tone and there was something about him that was so feral.

Ed's phone call had rattled her, his cruel words were a shot to her fragile self esteem, and his tone had infuriated her to no end. Then she'd looked down and saw the way Daryl was looking at her, his eyes roaming over her body, and she'd felt the irresistible urge to touch him. And now the scent of him was all around her, clean sweat and something else, a scent that had her thighs squeezing together to relieve the pressure between her legs.

She pressed her hands against the smooth skin of his stomach. Flat, hard, so unlike what she had grown used to. This was nothing like Ed's fat harry belly. She notice a slight sheen of sweat under her palms and she wanted to run her tongue over his skin.

"When's it gonna be your turn?" He asked in a low voice that had her looking up and meeting his eyes.

She dropped her hands and watched his eyes widen when she peeled her own shirt away. His hands twitched at his sides as his gaze devoured her. "You wanna touch me?" She asked, drunk on this strange power she seemed to hold over him.

He nodded without looking up.

"Then keep going. Take your pants off for me."

"Jesus fucking Christ," he whispered, his fingers nearly ripping his button off. He had a little trouble since he was still wearing his boots but he managed to kick everything away from him after a few long seconds. The flush on his face was endearing and she couldn't pretend that the thick heavy outline of his erection in his boxers wasn't an extremely pleasant surprise.

She stepped into his space then, her hands mapping out his chest as his slid up her sides. Almost tentatively he palmed the weight of her breasts. She smiled, threading her fingers through his hair. "I'm not going to break, Daryl."

She gasped when he ran his thumbs over the hardened peaks of her breasts roughly before dropping his head, his teeth working the sensitive flesh. She could feel the hard length of him pressed into her stomach and she moved back just enough so she could get her hand between them. It was all too much. She gripped his hair harder, pulling his face up to her.

His lips met hers fiercely and the kiss had her head reeling.

~H~

There was no goddamn way this was really happening. He wasn't really standing there in his underwear while the hot fucking nurse groped his dick. No way at all. Nope. And if Merle came in and woke him up from this he'd stab him in the balls with a fork. Her hands were all over him and her lips were hot, her tongue sliding with his.

She broke the kiss, pulling away and taking a step back. He thought he'd done something wrong but then she unbuttoned her pants and slid them down her legs. He cursed under his breath when she stepped out of her panties and then backed into the low counter.

His feet were carrying him towards her without him telling them to, gripping her hips and moving her until she was sitting on the edge. She pulled his face back down to hers and then her hand plunged into his boxers, finally freeing him.

He was aching in her hand and he could feel her body trembling. He wanted to take a second to get his bearings and prepare himself for whatever the fuck was about to happen but she was an impatient woman. She knew what she wanted and she expected him to deliver. She lined him up, wrapped her legs around him and pulled him forward, causing him to slam into her harder than he would have.

Considering the age difference, he wasn't expecting such a snug fit and it brought him up short. His hands slammed down on the counter top on either side of her hips. She was panting in his ear, making him want to move but at the moment, if he did before he was ready then he was going to make this a record short fuck and he didn't want to do that.

She seemed to sense his dilemma so she didn't rush him, thank fuck. Instead she kissed him again, and that was fine cause the woman knew how to fucking kiss. If he focused on that instead of the fucking indescribable heat that he was buried in then it was easier to focus. His hands were holding on to the edge of the counter in a white knuckle grip and after a few agonizing moments she broke the kiss and leaned back, giving him a full view of everything she had.

This got him moving, getting used to the feel of her wrapped around him. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes lost focus for a second. This stroked his ego in a way it had never been stroked before. He had a lot to prove here so he finally fought through the last urge to just get off already and he set a surprising pace, gripping her, his thumbs pressing into her hip bones as his thrusts grew harder.

Her hand suddenly slid down her stomach and his eyes followed it's descent and then widening when her fingers slid between her legs. He looked down, mesmerized by the site of him moving in and out of her but even more enamored with the way her fingers moved over herself. He studied the way they moved and then he pushed her hand away, taking over. If she was going to get anything out of this then he was going to be the one to give it to her.

Her chest was heaving, her teeth worrying her bottom lip and her brows pulled together right before she cried out suddenly. The sound jolted him, causing his rhythm to falter slightly. Her eyes widened and came up, meeting his.

"Don't stop," she breathed, wide eyes boring into his.

His control was slipping quickly as the heat inside of her grew more intense, muscles tensing and gripping him harder than before. She cried out in surprise and sat up, her arms going around his neck as she shuddered violently against him.

With one arm around her he pulled her further to the edge of the counter, his teeth clenched when his name tore out of her mouth and then her teeth sank into his neck. That was all he could take. He let go with a groan that he stifled into her shoulder. She gripped his hair, angling his head so her mouth could meet his again as pleasure enveloped him, causing him to struggle to catch his breath.

He was basically in shock. It wasn't every day that a guy got lucky enough to live out an actual wet dream and that was exactly what he'd done. And he'd been goddamn good at it too.

He kept kissing her but backed away enough so he could right his boxers. Even though the moment was past and they were coming back down he wanted to cling to it for just a few more moments anyway. When she finally pulled back they could both breath normally. Her eyes were wide and imploring, almost fearful when they met his.

"My God," she breathed, an even deeper flush than what was already there covering her cheeks. "You must think I'm horrible!"

His brows shot up, his gaze sweeping over her quickly. He shook his head firmly. "That was fuckin' great."

She snorted and pushed him away so she could hop down. He had to steady her for a second because she seemed to be a little wobbly on her feet. "Thank you, but that wasn't what I was talking about. For Christ's sake you're just a boy!" She quickly started pulling on her clothes.

He scoffed at that. "I ain't a damn boy. Jesus, lady." He stalled at the same time she did both looking up sharply.

"Oh my God. You don't know my name!"

He opened his mouth to argue but he couldn't. He didn't know her name. He should have asked her way before now but he hadn't and now she was feeling like total shit and he had no idea what to say. He looked away and finished gathering up his clothes, giving her a minute to either get over it or fall into some pit of despair because she'd just gotten drilled by someone that she considered a kid.

He glanced up and noticed the clock behind her. "Oh fuck," he growled, zipping his fly and nearly ripping it off. "Fuckin' shit!" He ran his hand through his hair.

"What?" She asked, looking behind her.

"I'm late for work," he growled, shoving his shirt over his head.

"How late?" She asked.

He shoved his feet into his boots. "And hour and a half late. My brother's gonna fuckin' wring my neck. Goddamn it!"

"I'm so sorry," she said miserably.

He shook his head and couldn't help but grin. "It was worth it, trust me. You have no goddamn idea. I just didn't think I'd last that damn long." He glanced up, flushing deeply as he tied his boots. "Fuck, that was lame."

She surprised him by laughing, some of the worry easing from her eyes. "My name is Carol and I'd be happy to give you a ride."

He nodded sharply. "You already know mine, and I'd be damn happy to take it."

They agreed to meet at her car while he took off in search of his wallet. He wasn't pissed about leaving it anymore. He was damn glad he had. He was half expecting her to have come to her senses and left before he could make it out to her car but she was still there, fingers tapping absently on the steering wheel.

They were quiet, both of them steeling glances at one another while they thought the other wasn't paying attention. When she pulled in at the garage he stared at the open door for a second before looking over, searching her face.

"You wanna do somethin' later?" He asked suddenly.

She blinked, looking almost startled. "What like, a date?"

He shook his head, making a face. "I guess that sounds pretty stupid."

She smiled, surprising him and then rummaging through her oversized bag for a second. She had a sticky note and a pen and she quickly scribbled something down and then handed it to him. He glanced down. It was an address and he was shocked that she only lived a few blocks from him. "Come over when you get off if you want."

He pocketed the paper and nodded. "Hell yeah." Without putting much thought into what he was doing he unbuckled his seat belt and then leaned over, kissing her hard.

She made a sound of approval in the back of her throat so he deepened the kiss. When he slowly pulled away her eyes were wide. "Don't forget to take care of that cut."

He nodded and then got out, backing away, watching her wave and then drive off. He turned then and nearly fell on his ass when he crashed right into his brother. A few feet away, arms crossed over his chest was their boss. Both her staring at him with wide eyes.

"Don't start. I know I'm late," he said quickly.

Merle looked from him to the mouth of the parking lot. "Was that..." He shook his head. "Couldn't be."

"School nurse. I had to go get my wallet and she let me in." Goddamn she'd let him in alright.

"The one I went to school with? Carol?" Merle asked.

Their boss whistled. "Older woman. Damn boy, you barely legal."

Daryl's face flamed. "What? She just gave me a ride." He tried to step past them but Merle stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"You got some teeth marks in your neck there, boy," he grinned, his blue eyes dancing.

"Fuck," Daryl groaned.

Merle slapped him on the back. "What are you waitin' for, baby brother. Get in here and tell us all about it."

He followed the men into the building, vowing not to tell them a damn thing, no matter how much shit they gave him. It was already going to be a long day, cause as soon as he was able he was going to Carol's. He had a feeling this was gonna be a summer that he wouldn't ever forget.


	5. Cougars, Chupacabras, and Opossums All i

**Heres your Campy cougar story brother- I give you "** **Cougars, Chupacabras, and Opossums All in a Nights Worth of Camping "**

Carol loved the smell of fire and burning wood. It always reminded her of home and fond memories. That's what this place was and she was glad she let Maddy talk her into coming to this party even if she was already feeling a little buzzed. Sure the guy throwing it graduated two years before her but then this wasn't even just for him and his friends. From what she understood his brother graduated high school this year and Merle was on a nonstop binge with him.

Besides she knew that Maddy wanted to come here for more than just the party. It was not secret her friend lusted after Merle Dixon. Why she needed Carol here though she wasn't sure because she figured that the second Maddy seen Merle all bets were off. That'd leave her to with a bunch of people she didn't really know.

"Get the sour look off your face, Carol." Maddy chuckled, "You need this as much as me."

"I hardly need to be around a bunch of drunks." Carol smiled.

"No but you need to get laid and what better way than by a bunch of drunks." Maddy shot back. "Besides if it sucks you can just feed them more alcohol so they black out and forget you."

"You're a horrible person."

Maddy nodded solemnly but just smiled at her. They both knew that Maddy was a lot nicer than she let on. SHe liked to joke with Carol but it was her good hearted nature that kept Merle from really pursuing her. It was a long drawn out game of cat and mouse between these two.

"Besides he put this together for his brother." Maddy sighed looking at her. Carol knew that look and grimaced. It never meant good news for her. "Merle isn't going to just abandon him. You've heard him talk about his brother...everyone knows they're close."

Carol stared at her. "I've never heard Merle talk about his brother. I barely even know Merle!"

Maddy grinned shrugging, "I just need you to keep him distracted for a bit..."

Carol scowled but Maddy pulled her on through the crowd. Looks like she was babysitting tonight. The thought was sour in her mouth and she felt like tripping Maddy. When they got closer to where more people were she could hear some of the more rowdy guys whooping. No doubt Merle was mixed into that mess which meant she soon would be too, with a man child to watch.

Maddy cut the crows in half and Carol stopped next to her. Merle had a beer tipped back but his eyes were on someone else. Carol sighed looking around the group unsure which of these guys was Merle's brother. She'd never met him or even knew his name! How was she supposed to be entertain this guy to keep him off Merle's back while Maddy climbed right into his lap? This was going to be fun.

"Don't be a pussy Darylina." Merle laughed, tossing his beer can to the ground.

"Fuck off." A sharp voice shot back off to the right.

Carol searched for the man who spoke but wasn't sure. There were a few people standing around where she was sure the guy talked from. None of whom looked like Merle. Maybe this 'Darylina' was a friend.

"Get the funnel." Merle ordered.

A guy with a weird handlebar mustache smiled and spun on his heel producing it after a few minutes. He handed it to Merle and Merle waved it around. He was waggling his brows and Carol turned looking for who he was taunting. Again she wasn't sure and Carol huffed.

"Who the hell is Darylina?" Carol whispered.

Maddy snorted and elbowed her, "It's Daryl and I wouldn't let him hear you call him that. He gets pretty damn pissed off. Merle gets away with it because he's his brother."

Carol looked around again eyes slightly widening. There was no way _that_ voice came from an eighteen year old boy. No way, Carol refused to believe that, it was the voice of a man closer to Merle's age. It was rough, dirty, and the kind of grit that made it sexy; the type of sexy that would haunt your dreams in the best kind of way. Carol felt her face heat up and fanned herself slightly, what was wrong with her? She hears a voice and suddenly she's a hormonal mess. Maybe Maddy was right, she needed to get laid.

Carol watched as Merle finished off funneling a beer and stepped closer to someone. He caught their arm and pulled them out of the crowd. Once he was no longer in the shadows and hidden she knew this was his brother. His scowl gave him away. It was the same as Merle's when he wanted to hit someone. Carol stared at him and was about to ask Maddie if she was sure he was really eighteen because there was no way he was. None.

He took a drink of his beer and cocked a brow at his brother. Carol watched him as Merle got him ready to funnel the beer. They were laughing together about something she didn't hear and suddenly Maddy had her by the hand. Carol found herself almost forced right in front of Daryl. Maddy stopped right by Merle and smiled sweetly. Merle briefly looked over before ordering his brother around. In that brief moment a set of arctic blue eyes that were shaded in ice and a strange heat landed on her. She didn't miss the way they swept down her body before coming back to her eyes and then jumping to his brother. He might be eighteen but his eyes spoke to her like he was older.

"If you spill a drop I'm punching you in the dick." Merle warned.

"You're a dick." Daryl snapped.

"It's alcohol abuse." Merle deadpanned.

Carol stared wide eyed as Daryl tipped his head back and started drinking. The party was alive around them but she was too busy watching the smooth expanse of his throat. The way it moved with each drink, the way the fire light jumped and danced across it, with the way his eyes were back on her.

"When you get here?"

Maddy and Merle were already whispering. Carol looked over the same time Daryl tossed away the funnel. The weird little man from earlier grabbed it up muttering something about grass.

"How late are you staying?" Maddy purred.

Merle looked at her for a second before Carol knew her friend was going to get what she wanted.

"Camping." Merle answered his hand closing around her wrist and pulling her tighter to him.

Maddy shoved her beer into Carol's hand as Merle leaned down talking quietly to her. Maddy nodded towards Carol the same time she heard Daryl's name. Daryl didn't miss it either and raised a brow at his brother. He shook his head walking away. Merle suddenly looked torn and Maddy shot her a look. Carol threw her hands up and followed after Daryl. When Carol looked back she could see Maddy and Merle disappearing through the crowd.

Carol caught up to Daryl just as he disappeared out of the crowd and more into the trees. Maybe it was the alcohol giving her courage or maybe it was that voice from earlier. Either way she trailed after him and snorted when she realized he was coming out here to piss.

He looked over his shoulder and scowled, "Something funny?"

Carol shrugged, "Dick envy?"

He turned his head back forward not saying anything. He was pissing and Carol snorted again. When she heard his belt jingle back into place and he turned looking at her she realized what she said made no sense to him. It would have Maddy but this guy didn't know her. He probably thought she was just some weird chick following him around wishing that she was a dude.

"Dick envy." He deadpanned.

Carol snorted again, yeah she was a little drunk. "Do you know how hard it is to hover and piss in a women's bathroom? I don't want herpes from a toilet seat."

He stared at her wide eyed and then barked out a laugh startling her. It stopped as soon as it started. He nodded at her like he understood her plight. Carol narrowed her eyes and he smiled suddenly. He moved further away from the party and Carol followed him silently. This was stupid. She didn't know him and he could be a serial killer! Why was she following him around? He could want to be alone for all she knew. He seemed skittish anyways. Daryl didn't seem like he was all that interested really in the party aspect of this whole thing she knew Merle put together. Sure when his brother was there but now he seemed content to be by himself. That was fine she promised Maddy she'd keep him company while she molested Merle Dixon.

"So you're the girl Maddy's always talking about." Daryl deadpanned as he dropped down unceremoniously onto the ground against a tree.

Carol mirrored him and stretched her legs out. She chuckled, "And you're Darylina."

He stared ahead and huffed. Carol's mouth snapped shut and she fought laughing. He glared at her and she let her eyes drop to his mouth. He had such a nice mouth, much to nice to be scowling, much more kissable. With that thought she leaned forward and kissed him, knocking him backward causing her to fall against his chest. It didn't stop her in the slightest and Carol crawled further towards him almost into his lap. She felt his scowl melt away and his mouth became more pliant under hers. He was tense and she smiled against his mouth, he was so skittish.

Carol ran her hand up his arm, feeling the muscles there jump from the contact. Swinging her leg around and straddling him he grunted and the kiss broke apart. Carol could hear the sounds of the party in the background but stared at him. It was dark where they were with very little moonlight breaking through the canopy of trees. Still his eyes seemed to glow with an almost animal look.

"Carol?"

Carol ran her and from his arm over his shoulder and down his chest. Each stroke made him jerk and flinch. She kept it up until those small reactions stopped being flinches and more welcoming. When his breathing picked up Carol ran her hand down between them and smiled at the tent she found against his jeans. Rolling her hips she felt the breath rush from his chest and against her throat.

Mouth's clashing again she tore at his belt. His hands seemed more hesitant but Carol just smiled even more. He was sweet. Despite the alcohol in her system she found it endearing that he was so clumsy. Daryl wasn't sure where to touch her so Carol caught his hands sliding them up her thighs. Her dress slid easily and puddled around her waist. Carol rocked her hips against his groin and he groaned low in his throat.

His jeans fell open and Carol pulled his hand higher. She was long past feeling shy about the things she wanted in bed. She'd gotten over that when she'd dated Ed and realized how terrible he was at anything sexual. After that she didn't give a crap to tell a guy where to touch her, how to do it and exactly what she liked. It seemed Daryl didn't mind anyways her guidance as her hand guided him right between her thighs.

Daryl's breathing changed when he came into contact with her soaked cotton panties. Carol bit her lip wishing she could see him better. She had no doubt the look of him alone would have her already close to falling off the edge. Her hand were all over him, in his hair and she knew he would look completely mussed up, filthy from her roaming hands. BUt he was perfection, every inch of him felt amazing.

Slipping her hand into his jeans she licked her lips finding him hard and leaking already. He groaned his hips arching into her hand.

"Daryl." Carol's voice was breathy, "I want you feel how wet I am for you." His breath hitched and Carol used her free hand to pull her panties to the side and usher his hand where she wanted it. She moaned at the contact as he tentatively began to explore her. Her buzzed mind rolled with heat and pleasure.

"Use your fingers." Carol purred.

She guided his hand again where she wanted and his head fell to her shoulder. His other hand slid around to her ass and his grip was almost painful he had on her as he held her in place. Carol covered his hand with her own and circled her clit with his fingers. It wasn't the soft delicate touch of her own fingers but the warm calloused feel of his work rough hands that had her crying out. Keeping him there for a second longer she guided him down to her entrance and pushed her own fingers in, rocking her hips.

"Just like that." Carol moaned.

Carol panted as she fucked herself and he kept doing as she showed him to her clit. It was almost too much but she needed more. Dragging his hand down a little further he got the hint and pushed two fingers into her, deeper than she was able to and Carol cried out. Rolling her hips in earnest now, she tightened her grip around his cock, and felt that delicious heat building in her stomach.

Carol came up on her knees more but his grip on her ass didn't allow her to go far. Even with his larger fingers and deeper stroke she needed more. Panting heavily she jerked at his jeans needed to free him from the denim prison of his jeans. Daryl's hips lifted and Carol lowered herself back down eagerly dragging his cock against herself. He cursed under his breath and Carol turned her head towards his face still against her shoulder.

His scent was intoxicating and she leaned over, letting her tongue flash out and trail up his throat until he turned his head and the kiss she received was the filthiest thing she'd ever experienced. Carol keened low in her throat feeling pressure building in her stomach already at how quick a study he was at just what she liked. Shifting forward some she pulled his cock through her folds and he leaned back steadying her.

"Are you sure?" His voice was hoarse as he looked up at her.

Carol licked her lips and thought about just how big he felt in her hands. She'd never been with a man as big as him and she snorted to herself thinking of just how small Ed really had been. Not even a handful whereas the guy below her now was more than that and then some.

Carol lined him up with herself and let her weight drop taking him in at once. Daryl's breath rushed out and he growled, the sound deep and threatening in his chest. Carol's nipples hardened at the sound and he set there a second staring up at her. Carol smiled at the wild animal look in his eyes, with just enough moonlight to make them glow.

Carol braced her hand against the tree behind him and shifted forward. Once she was comfortable she set a pace that had her heart thundering and the slick sounds of their bodies meeting like a clash of an oncoming storm. Her dress was completely puddled around her hips now with her breast exposed and brushing against his throat and face with her movements. He took advantage of it and she knew she was going to be covered in marks, the thought making her ride him all the harder.

HIs hand was sliding up her back and over her shoulder, his grip there tightening. Forcing her to bare down on him harder and harder each time. Driving him deeper and deeper with each of her thrust. She felt his feet plant as his legs spread wider and he drove up into her. Carol cried out loudly. She had a mild thought that someone was going to hear just how loud they were being but decided she didn't care. She was to lost with how deep he was hitting her and she knew that he was reaching a place in her that no man would ever come close to reaching again.

Carol was muttering things not even she herself understood as his hot breath blew over her chest. He was tensing up, close to his own climax. Carol fell forward her click body colliding with his own and she let the intensity of her orgasm just wash her away with how fatigued she'd felt.

No wonder Maddy was lusting after Merle Dixon. This was his brother and if the rumors about Merle were true then she knew Maddy was going to be hobbling around tomorrow just like her. He groaned into her throat and then her chest as his body jerk and shook with his own release, the heat of it making her feel warm all over despite the chill of the night.

Carol didn't move for a long time just letting herself stay plastered to his chest in her post coitial bliss. She could feel his heart thundering against her own and smiled. He was like a furnace so she didn't really get cold. She knew she should move. Most guys were already rolling away and falling asleep by now but he seemed to be just as stuck as her in the moment, holding her in place.

Carol shifted in his lap and smiled at the ache she felt. It was new. Something she'd never had and she kissed the side of Daryl's throat. He grunted but said nothing. Carol kissed his throat again and set back a little. She didn't make a move to leave his lap and with his boots planted on the ground his legs were slightly raised keeping her perfectly in his lap, still buried in her.

Carol wasn't embarrassed to admit she was the girl that would sneak out in the middle of the night. Sometimes as soon as the act was over but she found herself again wishing she could see him better. To see his kiss bruised lips, the flush to his skin, the way his eyes looked, the sweaty mussed up look to his hair- she wanted to see just how Daryl Dixon looked after he had sex.

"Carol."

His voice was that roughened whiskey drawl that had her insides clenching. He made a noise at her reaction and Carol smiled. She rolled her hips against him and he looked up at her again. Carol smiled and raised a brow even though she knew he couldn't really tell. Before she knew it she was on her back with him driving into her again, this time tearing her voice up.

* * *

Carol yawned pushing her face into the heat next to her. A grunt had her eyes snapping open and the she hissed as the morning sunlight filtered into her eyes. Scalding her and making her bury her face into the bare shoulder she'd been asleep on. Why wasn't this damn tent sunlight proof? How was anyone supposed to get any sleep.

"I don't know."

Carol perked up at the sound of the voice that just near enough to hear.

"She's going to kill me."

"I'm sure she's fine."

"Says the guy who doesn't have to worry about his brother because you're both basically wild animals."

"Says the bitch who bent over baring her ass for said wild animal."

Carol's eyes widened and she buried her face against Daryl's chest to muffle her laugh. She felt his chest shake with his own and looked up. He was staring at the tent ceiling while his brother argued with Maddy.

"You're a dick."

"I'm well aware. My asshole brother tells me every five minutes, he is a nag you know." Merle chortled.

"Are you even going to help me look for her? She could be lost in those woods with weird opossums and chupacabras after her."

"What stupid shit did you just say?" Merle snarked. "Opossums? Chupacabras? How much you been talking to my brother? Next your going to say there's a goddamn cougar in the car."

Daryl grimaced and Carol arched a brow. He shook his head at her, "Don't ask." He muttered. His voice seemed hoarse and Carol was suddenly scared to hear her own.

"Don't you make fun of me Merle Dixon." Maddy snarled. "MY friend is in _real danger_ out there."

Merle didn't say anything for a while and then Carol heard him moving around. "In real danger from a blood sucking fucking dog." Merle snarked.

She shifted looking around for her clothes but didn't see anything. Did she even get dressed before they came back to his tent? How drunk was she? Certainly not drunk enough to walk around the woods naked?

"Are you naked?" Carol whispered. She could already tell her voice was wrecked and that there was no denying what they'd been doing all night. She'd barely fallen asleep as the sun was coming. She should be ashamed of herself but she wasn't.

He shot her an amused look and then turned his head. Carol gasped at the large hickey on his throat. My god she mauled the poor boy. She flushed as he set up and realized his shoulders were torn up too. She was scared to see his back.

"Daryl wake your ass up." Merle ordered.

Daryl looked at her amusement in his eyes and a little bit of him bracing himself for what looked like a hit. Did he think she was going to hit him? Surely not.

"I'm up."

Merle came closer and Carol jerked at a shirt she seen, getting it over her head just as Merle got the tent flap undone. He'd been muttering to his brother about whiny women until the flap fell open. He paused and stared at his brother and then his eyes shot to her. Carol swallowed and really got a look at Daryl. It was easier to look at him instead of Merle anyways. Daryl's hair was sticking up in every direction imaginable, he had a clear hickey on his throat that was violent shades of black and purple. He looked like he'd slept thirty minutes and his lips even looked slightly bruised.

He just yawned and flushed looking at his brother. Merle smiled all of the sudden and Carol tensed. Now she understood Daryl's look.

"Maddy." Merle called, "Stop fucking panicking!"

"I WILL NOT MELRE! SHE'S OUT THERE BRAVING THE WILD AND GOD KNOWS WHAT WHILE I WAS OFF WITH YOU!" Maddy heaved out a pained breath, "I'm a terrible friend."

Merle grinned at Carol waggling his brows. He leaned in suddenly catching Daryl around the wrist just as he got his jeans done under the sleeping bag. Daryl was thrust to his feet in front of Maddy and she gasped.

"Oh my god Daryl what happened to you!"

He stood there and Carol could just see him as he stood wide eyed staring at his brother. Maddy was behind him. He shot her a look pleading for help.

"See Merle he was mauled out there! What done this?" Maddy's voice was worried.

Daryl made a noise in his throat and Carol smiled slightly. "A cougar." Merle deadpanned looking over his shoulder at Carol."Oh he was mauled alright." Merle leered, "Carol you should just come on out here before she has a stroke."

Carol grabbed a pair of boxers she knew were Daryl's since her clothes were gone and slipped out. Maddy's jaw dropped. She didn't want to know what she looked like.

"So in other news besides Maddy having no fucking clue about wildlife- Carol- you want to know what else happened?"

Carol looked at Daryl and his face reddened. He looked pained.

"What?"

Merle threw his arm over Daryl's shoulder, "You took my baby brother's virginity."


	6. Hired Help

**Haitus80 here! I tried to make this short. I failed. Lol**

 **Hired Help**

Three months before he was killed Ed Peletier hired a man that was down on his luck. He told Ed that he was twenty one but Carol didn't believe him. She thought there was a chance that he was younger than that. Not only was he down on his luck, she thought maybe he was also running from the law. He seemed to be running from something anyway. But that didn't matter. He was quiet, polite and he worked damn hard for the meager pay he received.

And he lied to the police the day she killed her husband.

Ed was a mean man. When he wasn't using his words to hurt her he was using his fists and on more than one occasion he used a belt. He was ruthless and she was weak. Carol knew that Daryl wasn't blind. He saw the bruises, though he never asked her about them. As a matter of fact one thing that Ed made very clear upon hiring the boy was, he wasn't to speak to Carol. And he hadn't. He would come in, take his meal, give her a quick nod as thanks and then he was gone, hurrying back out to the barn where he had a room set up close to the horses.

On the day Ed had died, a bitter day in January, he had forced her to the hayloft. He had been drinking since that morning and drinking always made him meaner.

 _I see the way you look at that boy. I know what you're planning. You need to remember your place._

She had managed to dodge the first few blows but finally one had landed. A sharp slap across the face. She had never lashed out at him before that but in that moment she was outraged, because she hadn't ever looked at Daryl like that. She knew better. So this day, she had been angry and in her rage she found the strength to at least try to fight back. She had shoved him. It was that simple. She had used both hands and she had shoved with all of her might and she had actually managed to move him.

Moved him enough for him to step right off the edge of the loft.

She'd stood there, stunned, with the echo of his scream filling her ears over and over like a skipping record. Finally she had hurried to the edge, looking down and then covering her mouth against a scream of her own. He had landed on his back, which probably wouldn't have killed him, but there had been a wheelbarrow full of horse manure and he had landed right on it in just the right position for it to snap his spine.

Daryl came out of one of the stalls, covered in dirt with a pitchfork in his hands. He looked at the body, looked up at the loft to see her standing there and then shrugged. It hadn't seemed to be anything that surprised him.

 _It'd probably be best to call this in, lady. And it'd probably be even better if you just let me do most of the talkin'. We were all three workin' in the loft, he was drunk and took a fall. You hearin' what I'm sayin' to you?_

And that was the story that both of them had given the police. What she noticed when he had been speaking to the police was that he gave a false name, though she couldn't remember the name he had used.

That had been six months ago and Daryl was still her only help around the farm. And that was okay. They were comfortable around each other for the most part. They talked a little here and there. She watched him openly now, because there wasn't anyone around to tell her not to. She was fascinated with the way he carried himself, the way his voice was quiet and the way he seemed so shy despite his obvious strength. She was also fascinated with his looks, because even when he was covered in grime and stank to high heaven, he caused things to wake up inside her that she never knew had been sleeping. He was mysterious, sexy, kind... and much too young for her.

She was a twenty nine year old widow and she had no right to look at him like that. But that didn't mean she could do anything about it.

She stood on the porch, the light dress she had dug out of the back of her closet blowing around her thighs in the breeze. The clouds were rolling in, low and bruised and carrying the promise of some pretty nasty weather.

She leaned out over the porch railing and breathed in the clean familiar scent of the oncoming storm. She enjoyed this part of it. The storm itself scared the hell out of her and this was the first real bad one of the summer, but that quiet rush of wind and the clean smell of the oncoming chaos had always made her feel good. Almost wild...

~H~

He had himself a good set up here. The money was under the table, he was good with the animals, and he was able to stay under the radar. He wasn't even sure why he had to stay under the radar. All he knew was, Merle had gotten into some serious trouble, gave him a stack of cash and told him to go somewhere he could lay low for a while.

Then Daryl had found the add for a farm hand three states over and he jumped on it. He'd hated Ed Peletier since the day he started but he stayed put. He wasn't even sure why. He didn't need the money. Hell, the cash Merle had given him would last him a while on the road, but he stuck it out. He knew the man beat his wife but he'd never intervened. It was none of his business and causing a stink wouldn't do anything but make his life harder.

He didn't have to worry about wanting to help her anymore because she'd gotten pissed off and finally helped herself. Ed wasn't the first dead mother fucker he'd ever seen so it hadn't bothered him. Actually, he'd heard the man up in the loft roughing her up and he was about to get himself neck deep in their business. It was one thing for him to know what went on, it was another thing for him to have to listen to him hurt her.

And the man had been full of shit anyway. He'd accused the woman of looking at him. Why the fuck would a woman like that be looking at some rough neck fuck that smelled like horse shit half the time? She hadn't ever looked at him. She never really looked at anything back then. She stared at the goddamn ground because she was too scared of pissing Ed off.

She was different now, though. She smiled sometimes and she met his eyes when they spoke. She wasn't as jumpy.

And even though he knew he had no business thinking about her, he found himself doing just that all the fucking time. Wondering if she had ever really known a touch from a man that wasn't painful. Wondering if he'd ever get up the balls just to make her a goddamn offer. They were both lonely as fuck out here in the middle of nowhere, and that was saying something because he appreciated his space most of the time.

He glanced around the barn, making sure she wasn't quietly lurking about, and then started stripping out of his sweat soaked clothes. He liked his room for the most part but it was just a room. It had a small fridge and a microscopic bathroom with a stand up shower, and he didn't want the place smelling anymore like a barn animal than it already did, so he always took off his soiled clothes before going inside.

He scrubbed himself down in the shower and put on a pair of flannel sleep pants. He didn't have a TV out here but he had some books he'd taken from the house. He was warn out and ready to hit the sheets. Sheets, he noticed, she had changed earlier in the day when she came out after the rest of his stinking laundry.

He settled down with the book, leaving the bedside lamp on, and listened to the wind howling through the eaves of the barn. He couldn't focus on the story because his mind kept wondering to the woman in that big ass house, all alone, in a storm. A few times he thought about going up there and checking in on her but he didn't. Then he started fantasizing about her coming out here to check on him. He tossed the book aside, folded his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling, letting those vivid visions of that timid woman run through his mind.

He knew he was way to young for her. She probably thought he was just some down on his luck kid. A runaway, possibly. And that was almost the truth. But he wasn't a kid. At least not legally. As of a few short weeks ago, he was legal adult.

~H~

She sat on the couch and stared at the darkness that pressed against the windows. She couldn't see anything beyond the darkness because every light in the house was glowing. The rain wasn't coming down as hard now but the wind was picking up. She could hear it tearing through the trees in the orchard and she could hear it pulling at the roof.

Her heart was pounding hard in her chest as fear enveloped her, causing her imagination to run wild. As thunder faded into the distance she thought she heard something behind her, coming through the doorway leading to the dining room. She imagined that it was Ed, come back from the grave, dripping mud and fluid, eyes vacant but somehow knowing as he lunged for her.

She stood up quickly, spinning, but before she could get a look at what may have caused the noise, the lights suddenly went out, plunging the room into darkness. Thunder crashed again and she thought, out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement, something growing out of the shadows in the far corner of the room. An angry hulking shadow, the raging vengeful spirit of her murdered husband.

She turned and tried to run but she was disoriented, not even sure where she was trying to run to. She cried out when her shin slammed into something, almost causing her to fall over but she hurriedly moved, bracing herself against the wall. She tried to calm her pounding heart but she had never felt so alone, and in more danger, than she did in that moment. There was something or someone there and she couldn't see them. Something grabbing for her as she stood there, paralyzed with fear.

In the back of her head she knew how stupid she was being. She knew that there was nothing coming after her, but that small voice telling her to stop being a child was a quiet one compared to the other voice screaming for her to run, to get out of the house that was obviously haunted.

She felt along the wall, wincing when she slammed her injured leg into something else, sending shooting pain through her that had her whimpering. She needed to find the door so she could get away. She needed to find the door or she was sure she would die here. Daryl would come for breakfast and find her mutilated-

Daryl.

She wasn't alone out here. He wasn't very far away. If she could make it to the barn then she'd be okay. He'd probably laugh in her face at how terrified she was but she would take that small humiliation over this mind numbing fear any day.

She threw the door open and tore out of the house, stumbling down the porch steps and cutting her hand on something in the grass when she caught herself. She ignored the sharp pain and kept her legs pumping, the hulking structure of the barn coming into view.

She threw open the door, hurtling down the wide isle, ignoring the pain in her leg and hand, ignoring the startled horses on either side of her. Suddenly there was something in her way, something solid and she slammed into it, a grunt and the sound of shattering glass sounding in her ears right before she screamed when a hand grabbed her arm. She struggled, a high pitched keening sound bubbling up from her throat.

"Hey!" Daryl barked and it was the only time she'd ever heard him raise his voice. He shook her by the shoulders.

She grew still, her breath wheezing out of her chest in frantic little pants. She was safe. She was okay.

"Jesus, are you alright?" He asked, his grip on her shoulders easing.

She shook her head, her hair falling in her face in wet tangled streams.

"Don't move alright? You knocked the lantern I found clear across the barn so I gotta get another one."

"Don't leave," she nearly shrieked, gripping his arm hard.

He eased her hand away. "I ain't goin' far. The tack room's right over there."

She wished she could see him but the barn was even darker than the house had been. He walked away and she listened as the rain picked up again, beating on the tin roof. She worked on controlling her breathing, already feeling embarrassed but still scared enough for the embarrassment to not bother her.

When he came back he didn't say anything. He grabbed her wrist and started leading her towards the room at the back of the barn. Once he got her inside he shut the door and let go of her. She heard him on the other side of the room but wasn't sure what he was doing.

She breathed out a sigh of relief when the room was suddenly filled with a soft glow. He turned away from the bedside table and then his eyes went wide.

"Jesus, what the hell happened up there?" He asked, worry creasing his brow but somehow making him look even younger.

She opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. He ran a hand through his hair and then finally walked towards her. She let him lead her to the bed and then gave her a small push until she sat down. She was still wearing the dress from earlier. The dress that she had been secretly hoping he would notice, and it was soaked. She was barefoot and she was shaking like a leaf and he had to think that she was an idiot.

She looked up when he walked into the small bathroom, wondering what on earth had happened to her. She'd never acted this way before. A lot of people probably thought her weak but really, she was a lot more brave than anyone gave her credit for. But that wasn't evident tonight.

He came back in, grimacing when he looked her over and she felt her face flame with humiliation. He was disgusted with her just like Ed had always been disgusted with her, her pathetic attempts at getting his attention was idiotic at best. "I'm gonna clean this up, alright. That looks like it has to hurt like a bitch."

She followed his gaze, holding out her bare leg and then making a face herself. There was a long horizontal gash on her shin that was bleeding freely, another smaller one right below it. Before she could try to speak he knelt down in front of her and started cleaning up the wound.

She hissed, blinking against the sting and causing him to look up at her.

"You gonna tell me what the hell happened now?" He asked, his eyes straying from hers in one long sweep.

"I don't know. The power went out and I just..." Her voice trailed off when he gently took her hand, turning it over. There was another cut on her palm and he hurriedly went to work on it.

"You fucked yourself up is what you did," he said, dropping her hand once the bandage was in place.

She flushed and blew a strand of damp hair out of her eyes. "You could say that. I didn't mean to run out here like an insane person. I spooked myself in there. That house is big and sometimes it gets-"

"Lonely?" He asked, raising his brow. "I know the feelin'." His face flushed.

She nodded in agreement. "I can't believe I freaked out like that." She watched him, wondering idly why he hadn't moved just yet. He was still kneeling in front of her and she noticed that his eyes kept moving to the bare expanse of her legs.

"Easy to get spooked in a house that big," he said, his voice low.

Now that she wasn't alone anymore the fear was completely gone, but she was still filled with a strange nervous energy. Her senses seemed sharper and she could have sworn that the atmosphere in the room changed slightly. She smiled. "You ever get spooked out here by yourself?"

He shook his head and to her complete astonishment, his eyes lingered on her chest for a long moment before meeting hers. "I don't scare too easy."

"How old are you, Daryl?" She asked without thinking.

His eyes darkened slightly. "Old enough."

A strange spark of warmth spread out low in her belly at the way he was looking at her. "Are you?" She asked, surprised at her own voice. It came out like a cats purr and she felt a flush creep up her chest, warming her further.

He shook his head. "Probably not." Again he couldn't seem to hold her gaze because his eyes kept roaming, lingering on the steadily increasing rise and fall of her breasts that were straining against the wet cotton of her dress.

It suddenly occurred to her that he wanted her. She hadn't recognized the look because it had been so long since she had seen it on a man, but it was there. There in the way the muscle in his jaw kept twitching and there in the way his body was tense, still kneeling on the floor in front of her. The feeling was strange, almost euphoric. She felt... sexy.

She shifted on his bed, leaning back on her arms, careful not to put too much weight on her hand. She moved her legs slightly, just so her knees weren't pressed together so tightly. He watched her, licking his lips quickly, a clear hitch in his breathing. She didn't know how to seduce a man. She didn't know what to say. She wasn't experienced with things like that but at the moment, the thought of giving it a shot had a thrill shooting through her.

He shifted, moving so he was now on his knees on the floor instead of balancing on the balls of his feet. "Why'd you come out here, Carol?"

She looked down, embarrassed all over again at how she had acted. The fear she had felt. "I told you already."

He nodded, watching her expectantly.

She moved her legs just a little further apart and his nostrils flared, he shifted a little closer.

"Keep goin'," he whispered, a pleading note in his voice.

The warmth was drowned out now by a heat so intense that she was almost sweating. Those barely audible words rang in her ears. She did as he said, easing her legs further apart, moving slowly. She gasped when his hands were suddenly on her, work roughened and warm, sliding up the top of her thighs and then back down again. Gripping her behind her knees he pulled her closer to the edge of the bed and then finally he looked up at her face.

She pushed his hair back from his forehead before she stood up, causing him to move back just slightly. He watched her carefully as she reached back, snagging the zipper that held the dress up with trembling fingers.

~H~

He had been a little scared for her there for a few minutes, the way she had came tearing into the barn like that. He hadn't known what the hell had happened to her and he'd been alarmed that he had even cared as much as he did.

He still didn't know what had really caused her to come out here. And now she was standing there with her dress sliding down her arms. He watched it fall, puddling at her feet. His eyes came up, widening because she was completely naked from the waist up. She looked a little unsure, like she expected him to recoil or something, which was fucking insane because her body was fucking amazing. His hungry gaze traveled down, zeroed in on the lone scrap of cotton that kept her from being exposed completely.

Thunder crashed overhead and she stiffened, her blue eyes widening. Goddamn, this woman spooked easily in a storm. It put him in a weird position because he wasn't all that experienced with women. Especially not an older woman. He'd fooled around with girls a time or two. Had even gotten laid once, if you could even call it that. He'd pretty much blown it shortly after the girl got the condom on. Him and Merle had always been on the run for some reason or another so he'd never really gotten then chance to really meet anyone worth his time. So the pressure was there. He was barely eighteen, legal enough, but goddamn he was inexperienced as fuck.

The only thing about this whole situation that he had going for him was the fact that, no matter what, it would likely be better than anything she got from her husband. Daryl had the misfortune of working in the back field one day when Ed was stumbling around drunk out there. He'd looked up just in time to see the ugly bastard whip it out and start pissing. He'd looked away as soon as he realized what Ed was doing but he'd seen enough to know that it was possible that the man was mean to his wife, because he was a shrimp dick asshole.

He swallowed hard and then ran his hands up her thighs to her hips, wishing that he didn't have so many damn callouses but that came with the job. And she didn't seem to mind when he looked up to make sure she wasn't about to run off on him. She was staring, wide eyed, with her lips parted. He stood up quickly, gave the unmade bed a nervous look and then met her eyes again.

~H~

It was the flash of uncertainty that did it. She felt a strange sense of power here, washing away everything else. Her hands weren't shaking anymore and without a seconds thought she ran the tips of her fingers down his chest, the skin under her touch warm and smooth, the muscles hard. She looked up, meeting his eyes and then gasped when he suddenly gripped her hips and then started walking her backwards until she was forced onto the bed.

He followed, moving until she was sitting up on her elbows and he was braced on his arms between her legs. He dropped his head, his mouth was hot against her throat, leaving a burning trail down to her breast. As soon as his lips closed over one hardened peak her elbows gave out and she was flat on her back, arching into him.

He lowered his hips into hers and she could feel it then, the hard length of him pressing into her. Her eyes went wide and she dug her feet into the mattress as she moved under him, the friction causing her to gasp.

He moved up then, and finally his mouth was on hers, strangely gentle but demanding at the same time. She was still moving against him, hating that there was anything separating them but enjoying the feel of it anyway. Enjoying it more than she realized. When his tongue swept into her mouth he moved his hips into her, increasing the pressure on her and she moaned desperately, the taste of his lips and the feel of his tongue sliding against hers clouding her mind.

The aching pleasure between her legs increased rapidly as he kissed her like she had never been kissed before. The deep ache built, like there was a dam in the way that was near bursting. He moved again and she almost cried out, her hands going to his lower back as she slid her body under him.

"Jesus," he growled into her ear, "Are you about to-"

Her back arched into him and she clamped a hand over her mouth. She was so embarrassed but that didn't matter because the dam had came crashing down and the pleasure was exquisite, better than she could have managed on her own, which was the only way she was ever able to get any pleasure out of sex at all.

"Holy shit!" He breathed into her ear, clearly surprised but not nearly as surprised as she was.

When it finally tapered off she moved her hand away from her mouth and suddenly, his face was right there, looming over hers, his eyes wide and disbelieving.

"This mean you wanna stop?" he asked, his voice like gravel.

She shook her head and suddenly he grinned, pushing himself to his knees and gripping the waistband of her underwear, working them down her legs quickly. He met her eyes before his gaze traveled down, lingering on her breasts that were still heaving, down further, landing at the juncture of her thighs. He licked his lips and the action caused her breath to hitch even further.

She had never felt so exposed in her life but she had also never felt as desirable as she did right then. It was obvious, very obvious, that he was enjoying everything he was seeing. Her body was still wound up, still feeling as though there was much more inside her that needed to be explored but he hadn't made a move yet. It almost seemed like he knew that she was desperate for him and he liked the thought, prolonging the torment.

So, he needed encouraging...

~H~

His head was reeling and he was almost afraid to move, afraid this would be another cruel dream he'd wake up from, but it sure as fuck didn't feel like that. Suddenly he looked back up, meeting her eyes again and was about to kick off his pants and finally sink into her. He was only worried about one thing and that was fucking this up. He was so goddamn turned on he could feel himself leaking and he didn't want to blow it.

So he had stalled but now something else had him stalling.

The look in her eyes changed and her lips turned up. The look wasn't one he had ever seen on her face before. She looked almost smug, like she knew he was struggling with something. Her hand was resting right below her breasts but suddenly it was moving down her stomach in a slow path. He followed that hand with heavy lidded eyes as the throbbing in his crotch matched his racing pulse.

Down her hand traveled until it finally slid between her thighs, her fingers moving over herself expertly. He was mesmerized but this was torture. This was fucking killing him. His eyes shot back up when her fingers stilled. She looked so goddamn smug! This shy fucking woman that had barely met his eyes the whole time he'd been here.

He narrowed his eyes on her and then gripped her wrist, moving her hand away, bringing it up. He knelt there between her legs and then his lips closed around one of her fingers, his tongue swirling around, tasting her there. Her mouth dropped open then, her pupils growing large as he did the same with her other finger. He dropped her hand and then he dropped his head, needing to taste more.

That smug look vanished when his eyes snapped up. He used the flat of his tongue to taste her fully. He wanted to keep it up. He wanted to get her off again but if he didn't get some sort of release he was going to explode. But she cried out sharply and he would be a total dick if he stopped now, so he went to work, ignoring the full on pain he was in at this point. He explored her, teased her relentlessly, waiting for her body to tense and then change tactics, pulling away and letting her squirm, her hand tangling in his hair, forcing him further against her.

"Don't stop," she panted, her voice breathy and broken.

The tone alone told him that she was close again and this time he kept going until her back bowed off the bed and a sound almost like a scream tore out of her throat. She was wound so fucking tight but he couldn't keep going. He sat up again, kicking out of the restricting pants and pushing into her swiftly.

It was a snug fit and he growled, fighting against the urge to take her hard as her walls tensed and fluttered around him, her orgasm still going strong. He dropped down, covering her mouth with his as he started moving at a slower pace, sheer willpower alone the only thing keeping him from coming at this point. She kissed his hungrily, her legs wrapping around his waist urging him deeper and he obliged. She matched his movements with her own, her hands mapping him out as thunder crashed somewhere above them and the wind howled around the barn.

He didn't want this to end but she was urging him to move harder and faster and it was by nothing but the grace of some higher power that this was still happening at all. Her body was lithe below him, almost feline in the way she moved and it was driving him insane. His hand shot out, grabbing he headboard, thrusting harder. She cried out again, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip, her eyes growing wider.

He was completely done for. There was no way he could hold on but when he met her eyes he knew that she couldn't either. He felt it then, the tightening inside of her. He dropped his forehead to hers, felt the warmth of her release, the tremble run through her and then he joined her, losing his rhythm as his own body shuddered, unaccustomed to the pleasure.

Once it finally ebbed he felt her smooth thigh slide against his hip. Her skin was silk and even though it was over, he didn't really want to stop touching her. He was a little stunned because he had never expected anything like this and he was mesmerized by this side of her, that he hadn't thought existed at all. She pulled his face back down to hers, kissing him lazily now and he reluctantly pulled out of her. The kiss grew deeper, making him think that she wasn't exactly ready to come back to reality either.

When she finally broke the kiss she met his eyes. "I've never done that before," she whispered.

His brows went up at that. "Lady, you were married. I know there wasn't any deflowering goin' on in here. I'm young but I ain't clueless."

Her cheeks flamed but she grinned. It was a very rare look that he wanted to see a lot more of. "That isn't what I meant and you know it. I didn't mean to just run out here like that. I think I was having a panic attack or... I don't even know what it was. You must think I'm insane."

He shook his head and finally rolled off of her, reaching for his pants and hurrying into them. "Nah. That storm had me nervous too." He scooted up so his back was against the headboard and watched as she slid out of bed, keeping her back to him as she quickly slid that dress back up.

"I don't throw myself at men," she said, turning to face him, looking like the unsure woman that he had grown used to.

He leaned his head back against the cool wood. "I know."

"Do you?"

He nodded. "I live here to, remember? You don't go out. Nobody comes up. It's just you in that big ass house, I've thought about comin' up there a time or two myself."

She smiled then and sat back down, seeming to relax. "I'm glad you're here."

He grinned. "Yeah, I could tell."

She flushed again. "Please tell me you're legal. You aren't some kid that's ran away from home or anything are you?"

"If I am are you gonna pay me hush money?" He asked, keeping his face straight.

She looked panicked. "Oh my God... Oh my God I'm... I'm a rapist!"

He couldn't hold on to that straight face any longer. He laughed so hard at her stricken face that he had to hold on to his stomach. He was hit in the face with his own pillow as she stood there glaring.

"Why didn't you tell me!" She yelled.

"I'm legal! Goddamn woman, calm down!" He said, still wanting to laugh. "You wanna see some ID?" He raised a brow at her.

She nodded and he stared in disbelief. "What?" She asked. "Daryl, I'm almost thirty years old! I can't be sleeping with a teenager!"

He grabbed his wallet off of the end table and handed it to her before settling back down against the headboard. "Oh, I'm a teenager. But I'm legal."

She opened up his wallet and quickly looked over his license. "You're eighteen," she said, sounding like she was trying hard to not panic again.

"Legal. Like I said," he sounded smug, even to his own ears.

She nodded and sat the wallet back down on the table. "Okay. So, that isn't that bad. I mean, you're a consenting adult." She sounded like she was trying hard to make herself feel better about the situation.

"Yep."

She sat down again, angling her body so it was facing his. "Are you planning on staying here for a while?" She asked suddenly.

He nodded. "As long as I can. As long as you'll let me I guess."

"There's a spare room across the hall from mine at the house. Would you consider moving into it? I can't stay in that house alone. I was going to ask you before... well, you know. But now it sounds like I want you there for..."

"Sounds good to me," he said, keeping his eyes on hers.

"I wish I didn't have to go back up there tonight," she muttered, nearly wringing her hands.

"Stay with me tonight." He hated that now he was the one that sounded damn unsure.

She met his eyes. "Are you sure? You don't have to share your bed with me."

He shrugged. "You wanna know one of the best things about fuckin' a guy as young as me?" He almost couldn't believe those words came out of his mouth but instead of looking embarrassed, she swept her gaze over him.

"What?" She asked, her voice low.

He grabbed her hand, the one that wasn't injured, and pulled her until she was straddling his lap. When she realized that he was very much ready to go another round she gasped but then she grinned, tearing the dress over her head. He grinned right back before her hungry mouth was on his, her hands reaching between them, working his pants down far enough to free him again.

His last logical thought before her body sank down, taking all of him in, was that this was going to be one great goddamn arrangement.


	7. Merle Dixon Loses a Bet

**Haitus80 here. Hope this is close to what you wanted to see! I gave it a go anyway. lol**

 **Merle Dixon Loses a Bet**

Merle looked up just as the woman walked into the bar. He'd never seen her here before and he was a regular so he knew that she was new. She also had that look about her. The look of a woman that wasn't used to crowds. She looked to be somewhere around his age, big blue eyes darting around the room until they landed on an empty bar stood right on the other side of his brother.

"Trade me spots, dickweed," he said, elbowing Daryl in the side.

Daryl elbowed him right back. "What the hell for?"

Merle nodded towards the woman making her way towards them and he was surprised to see his brother do a double take. Not that he blamed him. She was good looking, nice body, her skirt hitting right above her knees, which was too long as far as he was concerned but the top she had on made up for it. The neckline plunged, showing off enough pale skin to make his mouth water a little. "Move!" Merle hissed.

Daryl grumbled but did what Merle asked. "There you go, for what good it's gonna do you. I doubt you're her type."

"Don't matter if I'm her type, what matters is she's my type."

"She ain't your type," Daryl grumbled.

She's gotta a pussy, she's my type," was his crude response.

Daryl made a face. "Twenty bucks says you ain't got a chance. She's too clean. She's too mature. Chick has too much class for your gross ass."

"Forty bucks says you're wrong, baby brother. She'll be whistlin' Dixon before the night's over."

Daryl laughed, shaking his head and sipping his beer just as the woman sat down on the stool next to Merle. The woman glanced at him and smiled nervously before the bartender showed up.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked.

The woman glanced at Merle's mug and then glanced to her other side to look at the drink that her other neighbor was having. "One of those, please," she said, pointing at the other person's drink.

"Long Island?" The bartender asked.

She nodded and it was clear to Merle that she had no business in a place like this.

"You come here often?" Merle asked with a grin.

She looked up, startled. "Me?"

Merle nodded. Who the hell else?

She shook her head. "No, I've never been here before."

The bartender sat her drink down and gave her the price. Merle stilled her hand before she could rummage in her bag. "I got it." He smacked a few bills on the counter.

"Thank you," she said, smiling again. Her face was flushed.

Merle hated fucking small talk. He seriously hated it but Daryl was right. This wasn't one of those women that would be an easy conquest so he had no choice but throw on as much charm as he could. And the more he talked, the more she drank. He glanced at Daryl a few times and realized that he was drinking pretty heavily himself.

He had no goddamn idea what her answers were to the questions he'd asked her. He hated this part of the play but it was a must.

"I'll be right back," he said, needing to get the hell to the bathroom before he pissed himself. "Don't you go nowhere now."

She laughed, her eyes bright and dancing in the light. Yeah, she was drunk all right. When he got back he was planning on making a go for it. He had this one caught.

He cursed when he got to the hall where the bathrooms were and saw a line. This was going to take longer than he expected.

~H~

Carol was glad for the alcohol in her system. If not for that then there was no way she would still be sitting here. She wasn't positive why she had even came here. She was just tired of sitting at home. She was tired of never doing anything fun and she made the conscious decision that tonight, she was getting out and she was going to see what kind of trouble she could get into.

She glanced over and noticed that the man that had been sitting next to Merle was staring at her. What the hell was it about this bar and gorgeous men? He didn't avert his gaze when she met his eyes.

"You gonna go home with that guy you were just talkin' to?" He asked, his voice slurring just a little.

She flushed despite the alcohol and shook her head. "I don't think that's any of your concern."

He smiled and she blinked stupidly. He had a great smile. It wasn't as predatory as the other mans. "That asshole that's been buyin' your drinks all night is my brother and he made a bet that he'd end up in your pants tonight before you even sat down."

Her mouth fell open. "What?"

The man nodded and downed a shot of something. "Yep. I tried to tell him that I knew you wasn't the type but he don't listen."

"I'm a type?" She asked, still reeling that a man would make a bet and then try to bed her.

He laughed. "You're a type. The type that don't even come to places like this, let alone have a little fun with a man. Am I wrong?"

She frowned. "So you're saying that I look boring?"

He shrugged. "Look, you're hot and all but yeah. I'm sayin' you look boring. You ain't gonna fall for his shit lines and let him hit it and quit it."

She knew he wasn't trying to make her mad but she felt her hackles rise at that. Because he was right. There wasn't a chance in the world that she would leave with that man. Was she boring? "How old are you?"

He held up the shot glass. "Twenty one and a day."

Jesus, she was thirty five. "Well, Mr. Twenty One and a Day, you feel like going and getting some air? It's hot in here all of a sudden."

He eyed her and then glanced back where his brother had disappeared. "Nah, I better just wait on him."

She drummed her nails on the table, watching him. When he looked back up and met her eyes she saw them widen.

"What?" He asked, tilting his head.

She smiled and then stood up, her gaze staying locked onto his right before she turned and started heading towards the door.

~H~

Daryl saw her glance over her shoulder once and that was all he needed. He was off the stool and following her out the door. Merle be damned.

Once they were out on the street she stopped and turned around. He noticed she looked surprised that he was standing there. She hadn't expected him to call her bluff. "What now, hotshot? You done playin' bad girl now?" He grinned. Goddamn, he should get drunk more often. This shit was fun.

Her hands went to her hips and her eyes narrowed. She glanced around and he saw her eyes clear, a small smile came to her lips and then she started walking off again. He watched her for a few seconds and then followed, glancing back towards the bar when he heard the door open and a rowdy bunch stepped out.

She turned down the dark side street where him and Merle had parked their bikes. He watched the sultry swing of her ass and his blood started pumping a little harder. She stopped and turned. "I'm not boring," she said defensively.

He raised one brow at her and grinned. "That right?" He drawled.

"Where's your car?" She asked suddenly.

He pointed a few feet behind her and she turned and looked at the bike parked there. When she looked back at him her eyes were narrowed.

"Yours?"

He nodded and watched, fascinated as her hands moved up her thighs and then, right out there on the sidewalk, she shimmied a pair of black panties down her legs. "Holy shit, lady," he muttered. He didn't have to tell his legs to move because they were already walking towards her. He gripped her hand as he walked past, and then he straddled the bike.

She didn't hesitate a second. She climbed on, facing him. He couldn't see over the car parked in front of him, but he knew that the street up there was busy. But this side street didn't see much traffic and he was almost beyond caring at this point anyway. He hadn't gone out tonight looking for a piece of ass. It just happened to fall into his lap. Literally.

They were both standing up at the moment, straddling the bike, both of them a little surprised at the position they were in but finally she reached down and started working his belt open. She looked up at him and his mouth crashed into hers and she kissed him back hungrily. He was running his hands up her skirt when he felt hers slide down the front of his pants.

She pulled back then, her eyes wide as her hand wrapped around him and then her mouth was right back on his, her fingers working his pants open.

He was drunk. He was drunk enough to let things get this far, but he wasn't drunk enough to risk someone walking down the sidewalk and seeing him standing there with his dick out. Nope. He wasn't drunk enough for any of that, so as soon as she had him freed from the confines of his pants he sat down, yanking her over him by her hips.

~H~

She couldn't believe she was doing this but her mind was beyond over thinking it now. His mouth moved from her lips down to her throat and then lower, seeking, moving the low cut shirt over enough until she felt the cool air hit her breast. The coolness was replaced by his hot mouth and she gasped as his teeth raked over the sensitive skin there.

Reaching between their bodies she gripped him again and then she sank down, taking him in all at once. The action caused him to bite harder and the pain of the bite mixed with the pleasure of him filling her up had her biting her own lip to keep from crying out. He tore his mouth away from her breasts and met her eyes. His were feral, dangerous and then he was kissing her again, shifting so she was leaning back further and he was able to move into her.

The alcohol had dulled her senses to a degree but as her body rocked with the rhythm of his thrusts something occurred to her. She gripped his shoulders. "What's your name?" She panted, sounding almost frantic.

He lifted his head from her neck and stalled. "What?"

"Your name!"

He grinned. "Daryl."

She nodded and then moved her hips up into him, forcing him to pick up his pace again. Her legs came up, locking around his waist since her balance was off and she didn't trust that she wouldn't fall right off the bike.

~H~

Daryl was having a hard time. It wasn't easy to focus on watching out for passersby, holding up the bike and driving into the willing woman that was currently wrapped around him, but damn if he wasn't succeeding so far. He was having an even harder time believing that he was actually fucking someone in public, and was surprised to find that he liked the thrill. He liked it a lot actually.

He broke the kiss as she moaned loudly into his mouth, her body tightening around him. Her eyes were wild and unfocused and she bit her lip hard as she came, pulsing around him. He wrapped an arm around her and lifted her up until he was sitting on the bike again. She cried out again but he cut it off, his mouth on hers.

~H~

Merle came out of the bathroom after waiting in line for fucking ever, and glanced around the bar. He was sure he remembered where he had left his brother and the woman. He had forgotten her name but that was okay.

He scowled when he didn't see them. He wasn't worried that Daryl had taken her off somewhere because he was skittish as all get out and that wasn't his MO. Nah, picking up chicks at bars was all Merle's game.

But where the hell were they?

He made his rounds, checking the pool tables and then over by the darts that Daryl enjoyed playing. It was one thing to lose the bet and strike out with a chick, even a high class one like that one had been, but he didn't like losing tabs on his brother. Maybe he wasn't a kid anymore but to Merle, he probably always would be.

When he finally stepped outside he glanced around. The street was busy with cars and pedestrians alike but he didn't spot his brother anywhere. He cursed, quietly vowing to kick the boy's ass as soon as he turned up. If Daryl's bike was gone then he'd know he'd simply gotten bored and went home. He rounded the corner, stalking towards their bikes when he heard a strange sound.

He stopped, his eyes coming up. It had sounded like a woman. He couldn't see their bikes yet because of the SUV they had parked behind but whatever he had heard had came from behind there. Another few steps and he was able to see behind the ride and he stopped in his tracks, his mouth hanging open.

He blinked, sure the image would disappear like a mirage, but it didn't.

That little son of a bitch!

There was his brother with the woman Merle had already called dibs on wrapped around him. Merle stared, mouth still open in shock as Daryl pulled the woman up, his mouth crashing into hers and his hands sliding under the skirt to grip her backside.

~H~

Carol was beyond caring where they were at the moment. Her orgasm had shocked her into a stupor far deeper than the alcohol had. It had been a long time since she had been with a man and even longer than that since she had been with a man that was able to actually get her off.

She gripped his shoulders for balance, her tongue fighting with his as he pushed deeper, tensing and growling into her mouth. When his grip on her ass tightened she felt the heat of his release pour into her, surprisingly driving another sharp cry out of her as it sent her over the edge again.

His grip on her loosened once it was over and he pulled back, eyes sharp and wide as they took in her face. She grinned stupidly and then he grinned right back.

~H~

Daryl waited for her to ease off of his lap and then hurriedly adjusted himself back into his pants. He ran his hand through his sweaty hair, feeling goddamn good about that little performance. Fucking on a motorcycle wasn't the easiest thing in the world but he'd managed just fine.

He looked up and then the grin completely died on his face. Merle was standing not five feet away, arms crossed over his chest as he glared. "How the fuck long you been standing there you sick bastard?" He barked, startling the woman, who looked over her shoulder and gasped.

"Long enough to know that you're a sick little woman stealing fucker!"

Daryl grimaced. "You nasty son of a bitch!"

Merle threw his arms in the air. "Me! You're the son of a bitch, you knew I was after her and you brought her out here and gave it to her yourself!"

"What's her name, Merle?" Daryl countered, almost smugly.

Merle opened his mouth and then slammed it shut. "You tell me, smart ass."

"Carol. Her name's Carol. You can't get mad at me. I told you she was out of your league!"

"Would you two please stop talking about me like I'm not here!" Carol snapped.

Daryl met her eyes and saw that she was embarrassed. He sighed. "Alright. But just so you know, he's the one that makes a habit of this kinda shit, not me."

She nodded. "Well, just so you know, your original assessment of me was pretty accurate. I am boring... I am boring and I just had sex with a stranger... in front of a stranger. Oh my God," she grumbled, her face flaming.

He sighed. "Go the fuck on somewhere Merle."

Merle flipped him off and then stormed away and Daryl couldn't help it. He laughed, shaking his head.

"He's gonna be a total bitch for the next few days," he said with a sigh.

She glanced over her shoulder to make sure he was gone. "I meant what I said. I don't make a habit of doing this sort of thing. I wouldn't have gone anywhere with him. It was just nice not having to pay for my own drinks."

He nodded, studying her. "I figured."

"Then why did you give me such a hard time in there?" She asked pointedly, squirming on his lap.

He smiled at that but didn't answer. "You got a ride?"

She shook her head. "I was gonna call a cab." Her eyes widened when she saw that he was moving closer again but when his lips met hers she kissed him back hungrily. Just like he thought she would. When he pulled away she was staring at him, hands on his shoulders. "You want to come home with me?" She asked.

He nodded. "Sounds like a lot more fun than dealin' with my pissy brother."

She laughed at that and then climbed off the bike. He followed suit, pulling his phone out of his pocket so he could look up the number for the cab company. He watched her as he made the call. He couldn't believe how goddamn good the night had turned out. And he hadn't even wanted to come to this bar.

For once, he was glad he had listened to his asshole brother.


	8. Memorial Day Meltdown

**This is a prompt/gift for SophiaCharlotte. I hope your day is better and this is what you wanted...it...well its stupidly long. o.O**

She wasn't sure what made her do it but she'd not been able to stop since then. It was all really innocent or so she told herself really. Because honestly who would act on the desires that she was having? It was just lust. That was all. Nothing more, never anything more. It couldn't be anything more! She was ten or was it eleven years older than him now. God she'd watched him grow up and then grow out...and he didn't disappoint!

Daryl Dixon was the spitting image of his father. A man who was a legend in Alexandria. Everyone knew and loved the man. He was a sweetheart that could show a temper that could melt hell and burn the devil. Despite knowing that he could be a complete monster of a man at times no one could deny that he loved his sons. Any time you seen him he usually had them with him. Most of the time Daryl was up on his shoulders laughing or hiding behind his dad's legs. That was the innocent sweet memories she had of Daryl.

It all went to hell when he'd been around sixteen. Carol went from thinking he was going to look like his father and be a heartbreaker to lusting after him. It came out of nowhere because one minute he was the awkward lanky brother of Merle Dixon then the next minute he'd grown overnight shedding all of that. Oh he was still awkward but in the two years since she'd noticed him as anything but that little boy he'd changed.

With a sigh she shook her head because it really was stupid what she was doing. She knew that Merle would drag Daryl to the lake like he did every Memorials Day. The Dixon's always celebrated at the lake with their grandfather and father. Both veterans and it always turned into a bigger party than the year before. Still knowing as stupid as she was being and how annoyed she'd be by the end of the night Carol was still getting ready. It wouldn't be long before Madison was there dragging her out the door demanding she ride with her just to make sure that Carol didn't hide.

"CAROL!"

Carol smiled as she slipped her sandals on. Walking out of her room she grabbed her bag that Merle told her repeatedly was a hippy garbage bag. It wouldn't be a damn garbage bag if he wasn't always dumping his trash into it, the annoy twit. Stepping into her kitchen she grinned at Madison as she stayed bent over right in front of her fridge and ate right out of the containers.

"Do you even knock?"

Madison looked over taking a bite of an egg roll. "No, why would I?" Madison pushed the door shut and turned to her. Her eyes ran over Carol and she sighed. "It's not like you will have company. I'm the only person who is ever here, Carol. Are you really wearing that?"

Carol looked down at herself and raised a brow. "Well yeah..."

Madison frowned, "Carol you look like a nun."

"I don't."

"We're going to a party at Norman Dixon's house on the lake and you're wearing a that hideous eyesore."

Carol crossed her arms over her chest. "It's a summer dress."

"For a funeral."

"Madison!"

Madison sighed and just walked by her. She slung her purse over her shoulder. "Don't say I didn't warn you. You know that when Merle sees that he is going to give you hell."

"Merle Dixon will be more worried about you spilling out of your bathing suit." Carol snorted.

Madison grinned at her but blushed all the same. It was no secret that Madison was playing hard to get will Merle. With just a few difference between them she was constantly giving him hell and it pissed Merle off more often than not when Madison talked to Daryl. Not that Daryl ever came on to her or anyone for that matter but Merle was a jealous man.

The ride there was quiet and Carol smiled at the shadows cast over her eyes by overhanging trees on the road. Madison was still scowling at her at random for her clothes of choice but she didn't care. Besides it wasn't like she really went there for any other reason than for Madison and Daryl. Not that anyone knew she was going to see Daryl or even him but that was her own agenda. Sometimes she thought Will knew that she liked his son but he never said anything but that was just a matter of time. She was a decade older than his son who just graduated high school.

"Will and Daryl got into a fight today." Madison warned. "I know you work for Will so I wasn't sure if you knew."

Carol shook her head. She didn't work full time for him just when he needed her. Most of the time she worked at the veterinary clinic. Hershel didn't keep it as open as often so she had the time to do the books for Will when he was busy.

"No...why would he tell me about him and Daryl fighting?" Carol questioned.

Madison looked over but just shrugged. Carol swallowed and slid her sunglasses back on. It wasn't long before the roar of a bike was gaining on them and Madison smiled. Carol watched in the passenger mirror as two bikes gained on them and then quickly overtook them. It wasn't hard to tell them apart from each other as both were so distinct but it made Carol smile seeing Daryl.

Getting there minutes after them she found them both scowling at each other and giving dirty looks. Madison sauntered straight over to Merle as he took a threatening step towards Daryl but his brother stood his ground. Daryl rolled his shoulders and Carol felt heat coil in her stomach at the motion. Sweat was lightly coating his arms and throat, giving him a slight sheen that had her mouth watering.

"Merle." Madison chided. "Stop acting like a bully."

Merle turned his head and leering smile appeared like clockwork. "I'm not a bully."

Daryl snorted and a slight upturn of his lips made Carol grateful she still had her sunglasses on so she could stare at his rare smile. His hair was windblown and sweaty with his shirt hanging open around his collar bones. How could someone that was a decade younger than her look so much….so much more than the rest of the guys who graduated. Still look better than the men she graduated with? Milton Mamet didn't have that kind of appeal and he had ten years on Daryl. Neither did Philip Blake or Tomas. No they just seemed weird and smarmy while Daryl had an allure that was like a drug. With just one hit she knew she'd be hooked and addiction the likes of which no one had ever seen would start.

"Carol." Merle purred throwing his arm over her shoulder. "Tell Madison to get the stick out of her ass."

"Merle Dixon I do not have a stick in my ass." Madison snapped.

She walked towards Daryl and grabbed his hand spinning him around. He was use to her by now and Carol fought off the frown as she lead Daryl away. Merle was still with her and she felt his eyes on her. Sighing she looked over at him and raised a brow.

"What's the look Carol?" Merle stared. "You being melodramatic like Daryl and not want to come here today?"

Carol felt a frown tug at her lips and she pursed them. "Daryl didn't want to get out today?"

"Will made him." Merle smiled. "Should have seen the fight. I think the kitchen table is broke."

Carol's eyebrows shot up and Merle laughed. "But this is your family doing…..I thought you all loved this weekend."

"Do you really believe my brother likes getting out and getting around all these people?" Merle shook his head. "I know everyone thinks he's a sweetheart but my brother is a dick that would rather be home jerking his own than be here with all these people."

"Can't say I blame him." Carol muttered.

"You'd rather be home jerking his dick too?"

Carol's face flushed a violent red and she started walking quicker. "Merle."

"Carol."

"Stop."

"I don't hear you denying it."

Carol scowled and walked into the house. The sound of laughter was almost overwhelming after the silence of outside. Carol tried to lose Merle in the crowd but he caught her wrist. Carol was jerked in the opposite direction as she'd been heading and felt heat climbing up her throat and face. Merle was leading her towards where Norman and Will were both talking. Both had smiles on their faces, perhaps Will's looked a little worn at the moment, but they both greeted them friendly.

Norman pulled her towards him kissing her on top of the head. "And how have you been Carol?"

Carol smiled up at him and felt his arm tighten around her. "Good."

"And your mother? Will she be here today?"

Carol shrugged, "She didn't say. Something about the office."

"Deanna was always busy. That brother of yours Spencer- will he be here?" Norman pressed.

Will was watching her silently and Carol forced a smile under his eyes that were mirrors of his son. Carol watched as his brow raised at her clearly fake smile. She didn't like William Dixon focusing on her so much. The thought of the temper he could showcase over his kids made her nervous. She was basically a pedophile! He'd been sixteen when she'd started thinking of him like she was. It didn't matter that he was eighteen now.

Carol licked her lips and smiled up Norman. "I think he'll be by. He said something about getting Merle's help for some half cocked plan."

"The best kind sweetheart." Merle cooed.

"If you get arrested on Memorial Weekend then I'm leaving you in jail."

"Daryl would bail me out." Merle chuckled.

"No I won't." Daryl's voice came from behind them and it was deeper than she remembered.

"Traitor." Merle sneered.

"Boys." Norman warned. "Do remember that you're in the presence of lady."

Daryl grinned and suddenly looked Merle over. "I forget sometimes that Merle's such a pussy that he basically IS a lady."

Will's sudden laugh startled everyone and Merle threw his drink at him. It hit Daryl dead center in his chest but he just grinned even more. Carol wasn't use to seeing him so open. He was like a closed book at all times. He was always friendly with her but the man could shudder his emotions away better than anyone she knew. And wasn't that the truth though; because the Daryl standing in front of her right now was clearly all man.

"Fag." Merle said too low for Will or Norman. "Why don't you go find a big ole dick and swallow it."

Daryl looked like he was considering Merle's words for a moment before he just smiled. It was a full mouth, teeth exposed, and shark like. "Why the fuck would I suck a dick when I could get my own sucked?"

Merle stared at him for a minute before laughing. He slapped Daryl on the back before elbowing him. "Where did you leave Maddie?"

"With Tobin." Daryl shrugged. "He said something about..." He motioned towards Carol but she didn't hear the rest of what he said.

Merle's eyes went to her and then he frowned. He looked back at his brother but he was looking off before he eyed his dad. Norman released Carol and grabbed Daryl suddenly. Carol tensed as he nearly stumbled into her but he righted himself. He was practically chest to chest with her as his grandfather held him in place.

"Your dad told me about you all fighting." Norman's voice was quiet. Will walked away and Carol tried to move without drawing attention to herself. She was pretty sure that they forgot she was there. "Are you really so ready to leave?"

Daryl let his head fall back on his shoulders and she felt his chest brush hers as he breathed deeply. He knew she was there, he had too but he said nothing. Instead he gave a hollow laugh and shook his head while staring up. When he looked up he looked older than even Merle.

"I'm not _leaving_ ….not permanently." Daryl sighed heavily. "You all act like I'm running away from all of you."

"You are." Will snapped.

Carol tensed as Daryl's head turned slowly towards him. His breath was warm as it blew softly against her hair. His eyes were still hidden by sunglasses but Carol could have sworn that his eyes were on her and not his father. She was still trying to get away but it was near impossible with how Norman and Will boxed her in while Norman held on to Daryl.

"You overreact to everything." Daryl said. No bite to his voice just sounding tired.

Will looked flustered and looked at Carol suddenly before pursing his lips. Carol felt her spine encase in ice and Norman released Daryl. He took a step back but bumped into Merle. He growled low in throat and Carol wished she could see his eyes, they were like his fathers and told more than either ever said.

Daryl turned to leave when Will's voice called out loudly around them. "What if while you're gone everything changes?"

Daryl's shoulders tightened visibly. He didn't turn but his voice was low and angry. "Nothing will change."

"You don't know that Daryl." Will warned. "Don't fuck up like me."

Daryl stormed away and Carol immediately knew she was missing something but knew more than enough to never ask. Merle disappeared after his brother. Carol tried to slink away but Will smiled at her suddenly but his eyes went to his father's. Norman looked like he wanted to say something to her but she just smiled weakly and got away. She was barely clear of them when she heard their low voices. Carol's heart thundered painfully in her chest and she swallowed.

"William you know as well as I do that if he wants to leave he's going to. Nothing you do will keep him here."

"I'm not planning on me keeping him here."

"What are you up to?"

Will's laughter was light. "We both know that he's been in love with that girl since he first noticed girls." Carol's heart throbbed painfully. " If he leaves here instead of saying something then she might not be here….someone else could just as easily take what he wants."

"He's going to go." Norman warned. "He's his father's son."

Will sighed loudly and Carol knew he'd have a scowl on his face with chewed lips. "But he'd come back if he knew."

"You don't even know." Norman warned.

Will laughed loudly. "You're wrong old man and blind apparently."

Carol rushed away quickly after that and shrieked when Merle was there suddenly. He grinned at her but just lead her away. Carol felt sweat beading on her forehead and running down her throat. Daryl was leaving and he apparently was in love. Both made her sick and she wanted to leave. It was a bad idea to come here because he wasn't hers. Never was and it hurt. God did it hurt to have that thrown in her face.

When They got outside Carol realized Merle was walking them towards the water. Carol tried to tug her hand free as she heard other people calling out to her and him. She wasn't sure who it was but at the moment she only knew she needed to leave. She could see two figures at the end of the dock. It was obvious who they were and Carol struggled to get free. Madison was talking with Daryl as she stripped his shirt off and was eyeing the water. He was ignoring everyone else around him and Carol wanted to push whoever it was he liked into the water.

"Breathe." Merle soothed. "Seriously Carol, just breathe."

"MERLE!"

Carol tensed at the sound of the voice. She's really hoped that Martinez wasn't going to be here. That was all she needed was to see her ex. He released her hand just as they got to Daryl. He was at the edge of the dock and tossed his sunglasses down on his shirt and jeans. He was standing in a pair of swim trunks and nothing else. Carol felt like even if she'd drank the lake completely that she'd still be thirsty.

"Didn't think you could make it?" Merle smiled at Martinez.

Martinez ran his eyes over Carol before looking at Merle. "I wasn't going to come but Tobin...well he can be convincing."

Merle hummed in his throat and Carol felt him pull her into his side. "And where is Tobin?"

Carol grimaced because everyone knew that Merle didn't like Tobin.

"Not far behind." He chuckled.

Like he was summoned Carol watched as the tall man came striding towards them. He had a wide smile on his face and Carol just sighed. It wasn't that she didn't like Tobin because he was a sweet man. But that was it. He was just...too sweet. All gentle smiles and kind eyes without a care in the world. It was just strange. No one was that happy.

"Carol" Tobin cheered, "I didn't think you were here."

He came to a stop just in front of her and looked like he wanted to hug her. Merle's hand tightened around her ribs, a completely platonic hold for Merle Dixon, and he sneered. Without looking back Merle let out a loud whistle. It was ear splitting and Carol heard footsteps walking right towards them. Daryl.

"I'm surprised you're not still on the porch being useless Tobin." Merle taunted.

Tobin smiled shrugging at him. "Well I talked to Madison earlier and she said that Carol could be here but I didn't want to believe that our local hermit was really out."

Tobin winked at her and Carol frowned. Why was he being so friendly? Tobin never flirted with her. Madison sure but not her. Carol stared at him for a second before she heard a slight chuckle. Martinez was looking her over and she felt her lip curl in distaste. She wasn't sure who hadn't heard of them breaking up. He'd cheated like the jerk he was then tried to charm his way back into her good graces. He now took every chance he could to do just that. She was shocked to actually see him here since she knew that Merle and Daryl hated him. Both of them ended up getting into a fight with him quickly more often than not.

"Something to say?" Merle snapped. "Why the fuck would you think you were welcome here?"

Martinez gave a slow smile as he lit a cigarette. "How could I miss the Dixon family blowout."

"By remembering we hate you." Daryl said suddenly.

Martinez's eyes shot to Daryl and Carol watched as venom swirled in his eyes. Merle tensed against her side and let go of her. She looked behind them hoping she would see someone- anyone coming to drag them apart.

"What's it matter if you hate me?" Martinez smiled, "I hear you'll be gone soon anyways...leaves a lot of opportunity." He elbowed Tobin. "We were just talking about that on the way over here."

Carol scowled at the reminder Daryl was leaving but gasped when Martinez flipped his cigarette at Daryl's bare chest. He didn't even flinch but she did when it bounced and hit her. Jerking back roughly caused both Dixon's to look down at her. Daryl caught her wrist as she went to inspect her arm. There was a hint of red where the cherry of cigarette hit her. Daryl's eyes darkened and he moved so quick she felt dizzy.

A loud yelp was all she heard as a fight broke out. Martinez was on his back and Daryl was laying into him. Merle was suddenly in the fight as Tobin tried to drag Daryl away. Carol looked on almost frantic to break it apart. Madison was bide her watching wide eyed. It wasn't long before a crowd formed and then the Dixon boys father to show up. Will was barking at everyone and the crowd moved away but it was Will who jerked Daryl and Martinez apart. Martinez threw a swing the last second catching Daryl as Will pushed him back. A sickening sound echoed and Daryl's head whipped to the side.

Carol looked back at Martinez and gave a mean smile seeing his eye already blacking with swelling. His eyes met hers and widened. Carol ignored him as blood dripped from his chin but instead tried to get a look at Daryl. Will was barking at both Tobin and Martinez. Martinez was trying to argue but Carol suddenly felt her arm jerked up and Daryl thrusting it towards his dad. Will looked at it then his face became murderous.

"OUT!" He bellowed. "GET THE FUCK OFF MY PROPERTY NOW!"

Martinez flinched back violently and Carol looked down at her arm seeing the burn. Daryl still had her wrist in his hand and she looked him over. He had blood dripping from his split lip but didn't seemed to notice. There would be bruising on his jaw but other than that he'd be fine. Merle was trying to speak to them both but Carol was more concerned with the blood slowly coming from Daryl's mouth. He spit to the side suddenly and Carol felt her stomach churn. It was nothing but blood.

"Are you okay?"

He looked at her suddenly and then released her wrist as if he'd been burned. "Fine."

He was walking quickly up the hill and Carol stared after him. "Go check on him." Will ordered while grabbing Merle's jaw. Carol looked over at him but realized he was talking to her.

Walking slowly up the hill she stepped inside and was glad that most of everyone was out at the water now. It was a hot day and she really just didn't like dealing with so many people. Walking quickly up the stairs she seen Norman step out of a room and then smile at her. He came down the steps and the looked her over.

"I'm going to assume you're looking for Daryl? He's just up the stairs...following the loud cursing."

Carol smiled and he winked at her. He was down the steps just as quick and Carol stepped towards the door that did indeed have a lot of cursing come from it. Knocking only had him barking for Norman to leave. Taking a chance and listening to Will Carol stepped inside to check on him. Daryl had his back to her as he sprawled on a bed. This must be his room she immediately thought and smiled at clean and distinctly Daryl feel.

"Leave."

Carol snorted but shut the door and walked in. the sound of her snort had him looking over his shoulder and suddenly he was on his back raised onto his elbows looking at her. Carol felt heat pool low in her stomach. Her mind hissing at her that he looked like every dirty fantasy she'd had but she shut that down immediately.

"Are you okay?"

He pursed his lips causing his lips to bleed more. He nodded slowly. "Just a split lip Carol. You've seen me get worse."

He had a point. She's seen him get a lot worse. Why did Will send her to check on a split lip? The man made no sense to her. Carol just smiled at him and then stopped when her knees were almost brushing his.

"You hit him for burning me by accident."

Daryl arched a brow. "He's a dick."

Carol laughed, "Well I'm not going to say he's not."

"You'd be a liar if you did." He snapped. Carol arched a brow at his rough and angry voice. Was he mad at her? "Why the fuck did you ever date him?"

Carol grinned. "Bored."

"Bored." He deadpanned.

"I was bored."

He glared at her before rolling suddenly and laying back on his stomach. Carol felt her stomach tighten and she moved without thinking about it. Suddenly she was straddling him and her hands planted on his back. He grunted at the sudden weight and looked over his shoulder quickly. Carol just started working her hands into the tense muscles of his back. He opened his mouth but groaned suddenly and buried his face in the bedspread.

"Haven't you ever just been bored Daryl?"

He groaned again and she watched as his face pressed into his arms. His hand was white knuckles as he held the blanket and she smiled. He was all man….no longer the boy she remembered.

"Not that bored."

Carol laughed and leaned down. What the hell was she doing? Carol knew she needed to get off him. Get out of this room. This wasn't right.

"Not even a little?" her breath was hot against his throat and Carol shifted just slightly over his body. Her hips pressing into him more as her nails bit into his shoulders and raking over his back slightly.

He blew out a heavy breath and Carol let her weight settle more over him and leaned further. Her breast pressed into his back and she opened her mouth but yelped. She suddenly found herself looking up at Daryl. His eyes were dark and she swallowed.

"Carol what're you doing?" He questioned his voice strained.

Carol smiled up at him because really what was she doing? There was a knock at the door and a sweet feminine voice came through the door. Carol's legs were lying wide around his hips from where he'd flipped them. So when she heard that voice her legs tightened around him and her nails bit into his side. Daryl grunted but just widened his eyes.

"Daryl, are you in there? Merle said you were hurt."

He ignored her and licked his lips looking down at Carol. He looked her over and for the first time Carol was able to read his eyes when he was looking at her. He usually looked away before she could and the look was making her breath come in pants. He shifted and leaned down, his groin pressed into hers, the heat of his arousal pressed tightly against her own.

"Daryl." That voice purred. "My parents are home this weekend…."

The rest of whatever she was saying to Carol as Daryl's mouth suddenly crashed into hers. Her hand tangled in his hair and he caught her other wrist pulling it towards the space between them. Carol cried out when he rolled his hips into hers. There was barely anything between- just his swimming trunks and her bathing suit bottom since her dress rode up. Daryl groaned tearing his mouth away from hers.

The intensity in his eyes had her nodding at him. It was all he needed as his hand tangled in her short hair and angling her head up towards him. HE devoured her mouth while hiking her legs up around his hips. Carol moaned as she struggled with his swimming trunks. He was easily divesting her of her bathing suit and the dress. Both were tied on and fell away like they were nothing. Leaning back he suddenly stood and Carol leaned up watching as he finished stripping himself of his shorts. He was on her in seconds.

Carol's hand closed around him and she pulled against her. He went easily and the thought of leading a man by his dick, something she knew Merle often said he'd never allow, caused her to snort because she was in fact leading his little brother that very thing. He didn't seem to mind though as she slowly pulling him along her slit. In fact he seemed to grow harder in her hand.

"Daryl," He looked up meeting her eyes as his mouth closed around her nipple. His teeth nipped slightly at her as his other hand teased her other nipple. "Are you really leaving?"

He released her from his mouth with an obscene pop. He crawled further up her body and the brush of his five O'clock shadow made her smile. He spread her legs wider and his came over top of hers on his cock. He groaned low in his throat and still never looked away from her eyes.

"I am." He licked his lips. "I'm not leaving forever."

Carol lined manipulated both of their hands on his cock and lined him up with her center. He let her lead. Carol watched as his eyes darkened till that beautiful blue she craved started to be nothing more than a faint ring.

His hand came up over her breast the same time he thrust into her. Carol's eyes widened at the feeling of being stretched. He dropped his forehead to hers and his breath rushed out of him. His grip on her breast was almost painful but not quite. When he was fully seated in her he blinked at her and then smiled. It was heartbreakingly beautiful and his entire face lit up making him even more handsome. He chewed his lip for a second before he pulled out of her slightly and then pushed back in just as slowly.

Carol nodded at him and he pushed even deeper. Carol brought her legs higher up his body, her knees brushing his sides high around his ribs. He was starting to pick his pace up. The only sounds coming from either of them were quiet words that were mostly babble from her and the sounds of their bodies moving together. The slight wind from the open window was enough to make the sweat on her body seem cooling but Daryl was driving that way.

"Shit." He hissed through clenched teeth. He slammed into her harder. He leaned back from her finally and Carol gasped as he set back on his haunches and jerked her up on to his lap while she was still on her back. He was a man possessed as his hands held her hips in place and he drove into her with reserve. He was merciless in his pursuit and Carol felt a wave of possessiveness wash over her and growled locking her legs around him.

He met her eyes and smiled at her. His eyes were dark and that possessiveness she felt was shining in his eyes as his hand left her hip and went between them. Even with her body angled down towards the bed and up into his lap she could see as he worked her over. Every muscle in his body strung tight, sweaty, and begging for release. Every inch of him begging for more of her. His fingers were working her clit as he pistoned into her his breathing becoming ragged and his eyes feverish.

"Daryl." Carol moaned her voice getting louder. "I'm...I'm" Carol felt her breath rush from her and suddenly he was over top of her again and pushed into her as deep as he could go. He felt impossibly bigger and he groaned into her throat as both of their climaxes tore through them. He was shaking against her chest as aftershocks worked through both of them.

Carol wrapped her arms around him and his face pressed into the side of her throat. He made no move to pull away from her and she could still feel the heat of his release. She was dizzy with everything that just happened and just let herself relax into him and the moment. It couldn't last though because he'd told her that he was leaving.

After a few minutes he shifted and Carol moaned low in her throat as he pulled out of her. He leaned back and looked down between them. His eyes were darker than even before. Carol watched him and then gasped as his fingers sunk into her without warning. His thumb was circling her clit. He met her eyes and she felt like he was marking her in some way, some caveman sort of way, and maybe he was because she was sure he was smearing his own cum along with his tormenting her.

"Daryl." Carol panted.

He kissed her chastely and pulled back just as quickly. "Come with me."

"What?" Carol panted feeling her walls tighten around his fingers and that heat starting already.

"Come. With. Me." He murmured into her ear.

"Where?"

He leaned back and smiled, "Let's just drive and see where we end up."

Carol nodded and felt her orgasm tear through her for the second time in so many minutes. He kissed her as she grew louder but he never stopped working her body. He laid down by her after she was wrung out. He was panting and she rolled. Today felt like a roller coaster. As his arm came around her dragging her into his chest and her leg slung up over his own she was hit with the sudden feeling she'd been played, that both of them had.

Will's smiling face as he'd tore his son away from Martinez made her scowl. He'd tried to hide it but..No… No. That would mean that he'd been talking about her when she'd overheard him and Norman.

"Daryl." Carol setup. Daryl blinked up at and his lip was still bloodied, bruised, and now kiss swollen on top of his split lip. He had a hickey on his throat and she could already feel beard burn. He looked edible. "This-" She motioned between her bare chest. "Have you felt like this? What is this? Is this just sex?"

His eyes lost all signs of fatigue and he pushed her short hair off her forehead. "I'm going to guess about as long as you've liked me."

Carol flushed and scowled. "And what makes you think you have any clue on that?"

"Because I'm not fucking blind. Even if I were you forget who my brother and dad both are." Daryl pointed out.

Carol flushed even more. "How come you never said shit?"

"Because you would have ran."

Carol shook her head and set up straddling him since he looked like he wanted to get up. Like he didn't want to really talk. No she needed to hear this and what he had to say.

"I wouldn't."

Daryl smiled. "Carol I was sixteen." He set up and his breath blew over her breast. He looked down quickly and she smiled at him as he pointedly ogled her breast. He traced a line down her thigh with his thumb then looked up at her. "You've avoided being alone with me since things changed. You're polite enough not to be rude. Me and you Carol have more in common than you think."

Carol smiled at that because it was true. She didn't trust herself and her restraint because obviously she had none where he was concerned. Apparently he was the same way because she knew he tried to not be alone with her. She hadn't realized it at the time because she was doing the same thing but he was right.

Carol laid back down over his chest and his arms came around her. It wasn't long before she heard his breathing deepen. Carol smiled and nestled tighter against him, in response his arms tightened. She was still straddling him but grabbed the light throw and pulled it up over their waist. She could feel sleep crawling over her and kissed his throat.

"Sleep." He mumbled.

Carol blinked though when the click of the door told her someone stepped in. The room darkened at the flip of a switch and she listened as the window was being shut. Cracking her eye open she could faintly see Will locking the window and pulling the curtains shut. He looked over like he felt her eyes on him and he winked at her. The feeling of the room cooling down as the air conditioner kicked on made her shiver and suddenly Daryl rolled. Carol's hands flew up covering her breast but his arm was already there blocking her.

Will snorted and Daryl growled into the back of her throat. She was trying not to blush but it was hard not to when Daryl's dad was standing right there while his sons half hard cock was pressed into her butt. Daryl shifted against her and pushed his leg between hers. Carol was pulled tighter against Daryl and he started breathing deeper, asleep again.

Will walked to the door but looked back at her, "When is he leaving?"

Carol shrugged but realized he couldn't see. "He didn't say."

"But he still said he was." It wasn't a question.

Carol stared at him and Will looked so heartbroken she almost wanted to get up and hug him. The only thing stopping her was Daryl's hand cupping her breast and the fact that she was naked.

"You knew he would."

"I hoped."

"She's going with me you twat." Daryl's voice was rough but still sleepy.

"Well goddamn Carol. You're supposed to make him want to come back to something not just leave with him." Will huffed as he walked out.

The door snapped shut behind him and Daryl laughed against her throat. He ran his hand through her short hair again and kissed her behind the ear causing a slight purr to build in her chest.

"I like your hair cut." He tightened his grip and Carol moaned as she felt him thrust back into her.


	9. Lead The Way

Walk this way was blaring through the speakers and pounding against her skull. It was with this that she found her foot tapping to the beat even as she poured the next round of shots. The only thing that could really be heard over the sound system was Merle Dixon. It was easy to tell when he walked in because he immediately started crowing along with the song and Carol looked up. He'd already started drinking but she'd expected that. Everyone that came here knew that his brother's birthday was today. Merle hadn't been able to shut up as his birthday got closer and closer.

Smiling to herself Carol looked back down and went ahead getting his drink ready for him as he made his way to the bar. Shaking her head and taking her tips that were slid her way as the shots were snatched up. It wasn't the best job in town but the men, if not a little rough, tipped good. It was the best she could really hope for right now since she was new to town and didn't even know where to begin to look for work.

Carol looked up when someone took the stool right next to Merle silently. She barely got a look at him before someone was saying her name. Carol turned and smiled at Tara. Tara and Rosita were the waitresses here while Carol usually kept herself behind the bar. She slung her hand up letting Tara know she'd got the message that she needed another round of shots.

"Busy night?" Merle said.

Carol looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes, "You'd think that prohibition was just lifted with how many have been in and out all night."

Merle just pursed his lips at her but she heard a soft snort next to him. Carol looked over but the man who snorted wasn't looking at her. Carol quickly finished the shots and spun to Merle and his friend. Was this his brother? The infamous brother of none other than Merle Dixon? Carol was new here but she heard enough to know that his brother was quite the looker but was years younger than Merle. If she was correct in her guess then he'd turned twenty one today. It'd explain why this would be the first time she'd seen him in here.

"What can I get you two to drink?"

Merle held up his beer bottle and waggled it at her. He smiled brightly and slid a shot glass at her. She already knew what he'd want. She looked to the other man the same time Merle's elbow slammed into him. A rough grunt escaped and he lifted his head finally. He was glaring at Merle frigidly but it didn't take away from how good looking he was. That didn't do it justice because he was absolutely beautiful. Her stomach clenched and a warmth she'd never experienced in her thirty two years spread through her rapidly as she looked at him.

"I'll have a coke." He said quietly.

Carol smiled at his answer. Merle on the other hand shook his head violently. "I'll be goddamned if my baby brother orders coke on his fucking twenty first birthday like some kind of pussy."

The brother rolled his eyes and looked up at her from where he was leaning against the bar. "I'll take whatever you have on tap."

"No." Merle scowled while throwing his hands up. "Goddamn you'd think you weren't a Dixon. He'll take a shot of Southern Comfort and a Killians."

Carol nodded, "Coming right up, Am I right to think this is a celebration?"

"Yup!" Merle hooted slapping his brother on the back.

The man was jarred forward roughly. He glared at his brother and Carol watched as his eyes darkened in anger. Even as he brooded he looked good enough to eat. She forced her eyes off him and started making his drink. Merle was talking to him and he was otherwise silent. It was shocking considering Merle never shut up but maybe being raised with someone who had to talk every breath while being the center of attention made him that way. He was a bright contrast to Merle's personality. Where Merle was rough his brother seemed polished and where Merle was all smooth talking charm his brother seemed the strong silent type.

Carol put both his drinks in front of him and smiled at him brightly. He raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her. "On the house birthday boy."

His brow climbed higher at her words and his eyes stayed locked with hers. It was doing something to her that again she'd never had happen. Her thighs tightened and she was glad the bar was hiding her. She rubbed them together watching him as he lifted his shot. He tipped his head back and took it down in one go. He didn't make a face but the way his adam's apple bobbed was devious while his eyes stayed on her. He licked his lips and hissed through his teeth as the drink burned down. Merle nudged his beer to him and the spell was broke.

Carol let her breath out slowly. She would need to keep her head on straight lest she start staring at him all night. She was sure he'd thinks she was crazy then. She watched as him and Merle started drinking seriously and eventually he started laughing with his brother. He had a beautiful smile that shattered every image of beauty she'd ever conceived in her head. His head was thrown back and his smile was so wide she was sure she could see every tooth in his head; his eyes were bright and alive with mirth.

He stood and was pushing Merle up. They were making their way to the pool tables when Tara and Rosita both came to the bar. Carol was quickly filling orders as the bar started get even more crowded. She was glad when Martinez called Andrea to come in. They needed the extra help and it'd keep the strain on her from becoming too much.

All three girls looked up when a loud laugh roared over the sound system. Daryl Dixon was holding his pool stick in his hand with his arms wide. Merle looked ready to hit him. Upon further study it looked like Daryl won the game of pool. All three girls snickered because almost every night they watched Merle run the tables on anyone who tried to play against him. It looked like his own little brother was as much a pool shark as him. Daryl was still laughing and Carol forced her breathing to slow down.

"I've never heard Daryl laugh so loud." Tara smiled turning to her. "I'm glad someone finally beat Merle. His ego was getting to big for this room and everyone else."

"Fuck you." Merle barked before turning and storming for the bar.

The crowd parted for him and Rosita leaned into the bar watching Merle. This was also something Carol was use to. These two were almost pornographic with the looks they sent each other. Merle was there suddenly and his eyes bright with amusement despite his cursing at his brother.

"You lost." Tara taunted. "How does it feel to get bested by your brother?"

"Sting?" Rosita purred.

Merle scowled at them both. "Won't happen again."

Carol grinned and Merle's scowl deepened. "What you need?"

"A pitcher and six shots." Merle scowled.

"Is the bet the same as with others? Whoever loses pays the tab?"

"Yes." Merle huffed.

"It's his birthday anyways Merle, you shouldn't be making him pay." Carol laughed.

Merle looked at her and took one of the shots. He raised it to her and tipped it back. Carol looked towards Daryl and see some girl trying to talk to him. He was leaning against the table but looked otherwise bored. It was clear he was trying to escape from her as he kept looking towards his brother. She couldn't read his eyes. Merle was hitting on Rosita and Tara went back to serving. Carol was free to watching the youngest Dixon while no one was paying attention. Andrea was here now and Carol wasn't as overloaded now that she was working the other side of the bar.

"Carol you should take a break while you can." Martinez walked out of his office and nudged her.

Carol done just that and forced her eyes off Merle's brother. She walked towards the back of the bar that would let her slip out the back. No one ever came back there. It was fenced off and dark. It wasn't nothing but a place for Martinez and his friends to hangout most of the time. It had a patio that was mostly gravel with a picnic table. Martinez liked to park his bike in the fenced in space while the bar was rowdy. That was where Carol was going.

When she stepped out the wind bit at her and she wrapped her arms around herself. Looking up she smiled watching the clouds move quickly over the sky and obscuring the moon. Otherwise there was no real light to see. The fencing cast most light out of the area and Carol relaxed. It felt good to have the beat of the music off her skull for a while.

A soft snap of metal had her eyes shooting over. A flare of fire lit up the silhouette of a man and the cherry of cigarette was all she got before it was dark. Carol felt her spine tingle with the knowledge she wasn't alone. Carol strained her eyes and shifted on her feet looking towards the man. The cherry lit up again and that was all she needed to tell her it was Merle's brother. She'd seen him get away from the girl but he'd gotten lost in the crowd when Martinez started talking to her.

Carol padded closer to him and she could see him better now. He looked over at her and she felt herself get jealous of his leather jacket. It kept the wind off him and she shivered. He took another deep hit of his cigarette and blew it above their heads.

"You on break?"

Carol nodded and swallowed. Why was she acting like a sixteen year old girl? She had ten years on him and she was the one acting like a kid! What was wrong with her?

"Yes." Carol laughed. "The weathers changing fast."

She could hear him breathe in heavily as he smoked. "Going to rain soon."

Carol looked up and could agree. It was in the air. The smell was all around them and as the wind whipped it carried Daryl's distinctly male scent to her. Leather, oil, smoke, deodorant, and something all him. She could smell mint on him too and that made her smile.

Without thinking Carol leaned forward not realizing how close to him she'd move. When he raised his cigarette again she took it from his hand. He made no move to grab it but instead turned his head watching her. She took a hit, watching as the cherry lit them both up they were so close, his eyes were intense and Carol blew out the smoke. He took his cigarette back and finished it before flipping it away.

The warmth she could feel coming from him made Carol shiver. She met his eyes in the darkness and they both moved at the same time. Carol tangled her hand in his short unruly hair and she felt herself being pushed backwards. Their mouths crashed together and Carol moaned as his hands locked around her waist. All rational thought fled as his tongue traced the seam of her lips. How was she expected to have a higher brain function when he tasted that good?

He groaned into her mouth when she pulled his hair. Her legs hit the picnic tables top and he picked her up, Carol locked her legs around his waist and rolled her hips. He tore his mouth from hers and she could taste the longer fire and whiskey he'd left behind. It was intoxicating. She'd never been much of a drinker but for him she'd drown in her sin. Carol didn't want this to stop. Something about him had set on her fire since she'd first seen him and it'd only been growing all night.

Wrapping her arms around him after snaking them under his shirt she heard him hiss a breath out. Her arms were cold compared to his warm skin. She moaned and kissed along his throat.

"Fuck." He grunted as her teeth scraped the tendon in his throat.

Carol looked up at him as she let her legs fall wide open for him. His arousal was pressed against her and she bit her lip. She'd never been one for one night stands. It just wasn't her. Though looking up him she knew that she'd see him again. She'd known it since she first seen him.

Carol pulled him down by the back of his neck and their mouths met again. Her hands dropped to his belt and she started working it open quickly. He jerked back but she chased his mouth. He caught her jaw stilling her. Their lips were brushing as they panted but otherwise nothing.

"What're you doing?"

Carol got his belt open and her hand was down his pants and wrapping around him immediately. She moaned as the scorching heat of his cock laid heavy in her hand. He was bigger than she'd expected and it only made her core heat more and clench. She rocked roughly in place and met his eyes. She forced herself to her feet and it pushed him back a step. His breathing was getting more ragged as she pumped her hand along his cock.

Carol pulled her hand free and he groaned as the loss of contact. Carol kissed him and jerked her own jeans down. He was quick on the uptake and took over. Carol cried out when he was suddenly between her thighs exploring her. She nodded and started forcing his jeans down his hips. She'd never been this needy before but she felt like if she didn't get him inside her she would explode. He seemed to be of the same mindset. He jerked his leather jacket off and it fell on the picnic table behind her.

The crunch of gravels under her feet was the only noise beside their breathing. Carol kissed him roughly before spinning and pressing herself against him. He grunted and she looked over her shoulder as his hand slid around her hip and he jerked her hips back and his other hand hit between her shoulder blades. Carol sprawled over the leather of his jacket. His scent was heavy here and she buried her face there letting the lingering warmth from his body wrap around her.

She felt his cock trace along her seam. "Are you sure?" His voice was rough and the gravel in it had her leaking down her thighs.

Carol moaned loudly and pressed back. "Fuck me."

He growled and then he was inside of her in one rough thrust. His hands came down on either side of her and his body was pressing hers down into the table. Carol cried out as he'd angled her hips up towards his own body. He was deeper inside her than anyone had ever been and the sensation was overwhelming. Her mouth dropped open and she sucked in a breath. She felt like if he moved she was going to break in half but at the same time she needed him to break her. She needed it like the air she was struggling to breathe.

The weight of his body dropped more over hers and she felt his breath on the back of her neck. He rolled his hips and he went even deeper. Carol felt her eyes water and moaned low in her throat. His hand dropped to her hip and he jerked her hips up more. With every movement of his body she felt his muscles coil and ripple along her own and it made her clench around his length. He chuckled darkly against the back of her neck and then he was moving. He was driving her into her roughly and she felt the table move.

Carol looked over her shoulder when his weight left her back and he was looking down. He was watching himself disappear inside her. The moon was casting a silver glow over his body making him look ethereal. His shirt was pulled up enough to expose his stomach and the rasp of his jeans against the back of her thighs was even more sensation she was prepared for. He looked up suddenly meeting her eyes and smiled. It was sly and dirty, something she hadn't expected from and she felt her insides melting.

He leaned forward suddenly and tangled his hand in her short hair. Carol moaned loudly and he encouraged her. His mouth was brushing hers with every thrust and she wasn't sure how much more she could take. Her back was arching and she felt her orgasm building quickly. She begged him for more and he stepped back immediately. Carol spun clawing at him to get him back to her. Her orgasm was right there, just there, and she was desperate for it. Instead of what she'd thought he was doing, which was leaving her, he waited till she was turned and lifted her. Her ass hit the edge of the picnic table and he was back inside of her the same second.

"Fuck your even tighter." He growled into her throat.

Carol locked her arms around his neck and legs around his waist high up. He hooked his arms under her knees and started to devour her mouth. His rhythm was faltering and Carol smiled into the kiss knowing he was close. When that burn started again she clawed and panted all while begging him for more.

"Harder." Carol pleaded sinking her nails into his shoulders and neck to keep him from moving away from her again. "Please, harder."

He forced her back on the table and then he was slamming into her so hard she was sure they were going to break the picnic table. He was breathing raggedly and Carol cried out as fire burst through her blood and pleasure rocketed through her entire body. Her world tipped on its axis and she felt her vision blur as her back arched so hard it felt like it was going to snap. She was faintly aware of his arms going around her to support her all while he drove into her without Mercy. His fingers were torturing her clit as he ripped a second orgasm from her seconds later. Carol felt a sob building in her throat as her body fell apart around her.

When he groaned against her mouth and buried his face in her throat she felt warmth spread through her. His teeth caught the skin of her throat as he fought to silence himself. She could feel the bruise already forming under his mouth and she moaned at the thought of the mark that would be left behind for her for days to come. It had her insides tightening around his cock as he struggled to breathe through his own release.

Carol smiled as they lay there panting trying to get their breath back. When he leaned up and looked down at her Carol smiled. With the moon backlighting him he was even more beautiful. His eyes were tracing over her much like her own was doing him. He met her eyes and gave her a shy smile. He raced the mark on her neck before stepping. The hollow feeling left behind as he pulled free of her body was immense and sudden. She wanted him back even if it was just to be close to him.

"I'm pretty sure whatever break you were on is over." His voice was even rougher than before.

Carol laughed loudly. "And I'm sure your brother has abandoned you by now for Rosita."

He nodded thoughtfully and then shrugged. "I figured it'd happen. I was actually about to leave before you came out here."

Carol raised a brow at him. "Giving your brother the slip on your own birthday?"

He snorted at her and pulled her upright. He started fixing her clothes and Carol was struck with how unlike a twenty one year old guy he was. He seemed more mature than Merle. Then again almost everyone was.

"Where were you going to go?" Carol prodded.

He looked up meeting her eyes as he grabbed his jacket. "Where ever I ended up."

"No set destination?" Oh how she envied him.

He stared at her for a second before he smiled at her. He held his leather coat out to her and she took it tentatively.

"Want to keep me company?"

Carol stood and he went to his knees in front of her. His mouth traced along her thighs up until his mouth was burning a path along her hips. All the time he'd been working her jeans and panties back up her thighs. She could feel him leaking down her thighs and then she gasped as his finger slid through the cum. He smeared it into her skin and looked up at her seconds before he finished jerking her clothes into place. He zipped and buttoned them quickly.

Carol stared down at him and then slid his jacket on. It smelled like them both now. "Lead the way."


	10. Water Sports

**Prompt for Serpentinefire**

Carol smiled as the sun beat down on her. She loved the sun and summer. It'd always been her favorite season. The feeling of the breeze licking at her own sweat as the sun warmed her body was one of her favorite things. That and swimming. She'd always been a water dog as her mother called it but she really took to it in college. They had a gym that had it's own pool and she took the lifeguard classes there. It easy enough and she was already a great swimmer so of course she'd passed.

She only came in for summers here. It was a lake town. That was what this place was all about. The water and hunting. Where her family ran the most of the water related functions. Her mother being highly involved. Deana was the mayor of their small town and made it her personal goal to make this a tourist hot spot. Will Dixon worked close with her since he was big into hunting and that was another thing people came here for. The elk, whitetail, and bear were big sport here.

"Carol!"

Carol smiled over at the sight of Merle Dixon nearly dragging his brother along with him. She could see easily it was Daryl and not Mac. Mac would have walked tall next to his older brother without a care in the world. He could be starkers and she knew that it wouldn't bother either Merle or Mac, two proud peacocks as her mother called them. No, she knew it was Daryl because he was red faced and sputtering at his older brother dragging him, literally.

"Any chance we'll see that top slip off today?" Merle leered.

Daryl's got impossibly redder and he avoided looking at her. Carol smiled at them and shook her head while cocking her hip out. Merle was the same age as her. She was use to his teasing. He'd never really tried anything with her unlike every other girl they were in school with. She was pretty sure every girl that was in school with Merle except her was a notch on that man's bed post. She figured his little brothers were like him but it took one time of meeting Daryl to know he was more Will Dixon than Merle Dixon.

"Not likely." Carol snapped the strap of her bikini. "What are you all up to today?"

Merle looked pointedly at his brother. Daryl scowled. She watched as Daryl crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his brother.

"Daryl here can't swim."

Carol looked wide eyed at the youngest Dixon. She knew Daryl was the youngest because his twin brother made it a point to tell everyone that he was exactly two minutes older than Daryl. Much to Daryl's amusement.

"How can that be!" Carol laughed and motioned to the vast lake behind her as she stood in the sand of the beach. "We literally live in paradise."

Daryl flushed and looked down. Merle elbowed him, "Spends all his time in the woods killing small fluffy animals."

Carol snorted and looked over at Daryl. He was chewing his lip. He briefly looked up at her and she watched as his eyes widened seeing her looking at him. He looked down again. Merle smiled at her. This was the last week of leave Merle had before he was sent back to base. Even she knew that. It was common knowledge that Merle Dixon was an Army Ranger and that his brothers were likely going to follow his footsteps like Merle followed his father's. This could even be the last summer she seen Daryl if it was true the gossip in town. Had he enlisted like some thought? Mac was to much a disaster to really listen to authority. He got in trouble just last week for flashing his genitals the police chief so she honestly doubted he'd enlist but if he did she could imagine all three Dixon's doing their father proud.

Merle shoved Daryl forward. He stumbled but quickly righted himself. It was unfair that even when he should have looked unbalanced and foolish he looked graceful. He was downright beautiful. It was an odd way to think of a man but he was. Daryl had grown up to be truly beautiful man. Not that Mac or Merle weren't attractive but something about Daryl struck her. Maybe it was how shy he was or the quiet nature he had. He was just so calm compared to his brothers. Mac and him were twins so it wasn't that Mac wasn't just as attractive but to her Daryl was more so.

"He needs lessons." Merle smiled, his eyes glinting.

"I do not." Daryl snapped.

"Can you swim?"

He shot a murderous look at her but bit his words back. Carol smiled at him and raised a brow. Merle threw his arm over Daryl's shoulder much to his brothers annoyance.

"Maybe you'll get lucky and her top will come off. Stop acting like seeing a half naked soaked woman swimming around you is going to kill you! I could have asked fucking Milton."

"Fuck you." Daryl said.

Carol felt a shiver run down her spin at his deep drawling voice. Accent thick and rough. It was always a strong reaction with him since she hardly ever heard his voice.

"Okay. We can start right now if you want. I'm free." Carol clapped. "Milton is watching the beach. I was just going to run home and eat but I can-"

"I have to go and if I leave him here to wait he's going to escape." Merle deadpanned.

Daryl huffed. Carol felt her smile get wider. Merle scowled.

"Well God forbid." Carol said dramatically. "I'll take him with me."

"I don't need a babysitter. I'm not a kid."

Just then Rosita and Tara walked up. "Don't we know it." Rosita winked.

"Wasn't yours and Mac's birthday a few months back? What eighteen? Nineteen now?"

Daryl licked his lips and met Tara's eyes. He nodded at her and she beamed. "Your evil other half owes me fifty dollars from pool the other night."

"Mac's a cheat." Rosita grinned.

"I clearly did not cheat. It's not my fault that she was too busy looking down Denise's shirt to pay attention to her shots."

"Oh yeah and who had Denise acting like that to help him win? YOU!" Tara sneered.

"Semantics."

Daryl snorted at Mac. Mac drug Daryl to him and away from Merle. Merle was talking to man anyways and ignoring them all. Carol watched as Mac whispered to his brother and Daryl laughed. He gave a real laugh and her breathing hitched at his genuine smile. Yeah, something about him stirred her blood and made her look forward to summers but also dread them. He was of age now so she shouldn't feel as dirty but she did. She graduated with his brother but here she was lusting after Daryl. The chance to get him soaked and half naked while teaching him to swim was too good an opportunity.

"Tara here is just bitter." Mac smiled.

"Excuse me! I am not." Tara laughed.

"You are."

"Why the hell would she be bitter?" Daryl questioned.

Carol watched quietly. Rosita nudged her. Leaning in her voice was so quiet even Carol had trouble hearing her. "Are you going to finally tell him that he's your filthy wet dream or are you going to pretend to be a nun this summer again?"

"Rosita!" Carol hissed shooting eyes at the brothers. Both were ignoring them as Mac taunted Tara. "Stop."

"No." She laughed. "You can tell him or I'll hit on him. If you won't try I will."

"He's eight years younger than us!"

"So? He's of age Carol. He's nineteen. In six months he'll be twenty. If he's old enough to enlist he's old enough for me to ride into the ground."

Carol flushed violently.

"Or you. I think he'd like watching you in reverse cow girl since he's staring at your ass right now."

Carol's eyes widened but when she looked over again Daryl wasn't looking at her. He was smiling at Tara. Why would he smile at her and joke with her but ignore her? He even acknowledged Rosita!

"You're just pissed I have a dick and not a cunt. It does suck but I'm telling you- this mouth would change your views lady." Mac leered at Tara. "I bet you'd taste-"

"Jesus fucking Christ Mac." Daryl grumbled.

"You can't look at her and tell me you don't think she'd taste fucking amazing." Mac laughed.

Daryl flushed and glared harshly at his brother. Mac leaned in again whispering something and Daryl snorted.

"Anyways ladies I need my baby brother."

"Two fucking minutes."

"Enough to make a baby of you." Mac smiled winningly.

Carol moved then and Daryl looked up. Carol felt her throat tighten at his eyes being on her.

"Oh no. Daryl's coming with me." Carol said.

Mac looked at her suddenly and she felt like she was looking down a wild animal. One that was regarding her much like a predator does prey. Was he looking at her like a father does a guy who hits on his daughter? Was that him sizing her up? He gave her a knowing smile that made her blood freeze. Even with him leering at her and blatantly flirting with her she never felt that attraction to him like she did Daryl. His smile had the nothing like the effect Daryl's did.

Daryl groaned and shook his head. "There's no need."

"Oh there is all kinds of need." Mac shoved him towards her suddenly. "Be gentle."

Carol snorted and she watched as Rosita and Tara walked away with Mac to Merle. Daryl tried to follow but Carol caught his shirt. He stopped and looked at her but it was enough time for his brothers to get away. He would need her now if he wanted to get home. She knew Merle drove.

"Come on, I'm parked this way."

Daryl chewed his thumbnail for a second before blowing out a breath. He followed her. It was reluctant but she felt her body heat as his steps were near silent but each thudded with her heart. How did one guy have so much pull over her without even trying?

* * *

Daryl let his legs drag along the water as he kicked them lightly while staying on the dock. Carol was floating on her back a few feet in front of him. He was glad he wore his sunglasses since she was in a red bikini that really was a sad excuse for a bikini. It was like she took scraps of lace and barely bothered to cover herself at all. It made his mouth water and his body heat. The last month he'd been constantly adjusting himself in hopes to disguise his hard ons. How she was so oblivious blew his mind but he wasn't complaining. Despite what his brothers thought he wasn't an idiot.

After she'd literally drug him home with her over a month ago he figured she would let it go. He didn't have plans to find her again for swimming lessons. Besides he knew how to fucking swim. Merle was an asshole. After she'd forced him out to pool at her mother's house he felt like to much of an asshole to tell her he already knew how to swim. He lived in a goddamn town that was partially surrounded by water. It'd be idiotic to not know how to swim. His father had taught him before he could even walk! Still, she was so enthusiastic and trying to hard he felt bad and just went with it.

How he was here a month later he wasn't sure. She hadn't relented and because his dad was close friends with her mother Carol knew exactly where he lived. Will of course being the traitorous douche lord he was would just tell her to let herself in and more than once Carol had literally drug him out of bed in all his hangover glory. Scowling and grimacing. He supposed on those days he did look like he couldn't swim since he just stood in the water like he'd rather be anywhere than standing with her half naked ass. Which at the time he'd was just trying to not puke down her chest since he had a terrible hangover, fucking Merle.

Still even in the month and half that Carol had became his personal shadow he couldn't bring himself to burst her bubble. How could one person be so happy? Of course she wasn't always bubbly happy but who the hell was? Robots. You couldn't trust people like that anyways and maybe her dirty looks made him feel more at ease. Besides if she'd just put more goddamn clothes on he'd feel better but she refused. How the hell was he supposed to be around her when at any minute he felt like she was going to pour right out of her fucking top!

"This is a beautiful spot." Carol chirped.

Daryl looked over and nodded at her. It was. Will Dixon had a beautiful piece of property. It'd been here longer than the town was. It'd been in their family for generations. It was surrounded by thick woods that spilled down to the waterfront. There was a beach that was covered in thick white sand and a dock that they'd built a few summers ago from the timber of their own land.

"All this here and you never swam. Ridiculous." Carol laughed. "No matter, you can now."

Daryl grimaced.

"You still don't like to swim do you?" Carol laughed swimming closer to him.

Wrong. He loved swimming. He was either swimming or in the woods. It'd been that way since he was a kid. It was just that he didn't like swimming with Carol. Carol was a handsy person. He didn't think she even noticed how much she really touched him. With her slithering around him in the water and touching on him made it hard to focus and not drown. The feeling of her smooth legs brushing against him put filthy images in his head and he really would just rather sunburn on the dock then get in the water.

"Get in." Carol looked up at him.

Daryl licked his lips. He grunted when suddenly Carol caught his ankle and jerked hard. He fell into the water unceremoniously. He came up sputtering and was met with her ringing laughter. He glared and watched as she kept laughing. He huffed and looked around for his sunglasses but knew they were lost. He huffed and looked at the dock and readied himself to pull back up when he felt her arms go around his neck and her legs lock around her waist. He sucked in a breath when she pressed herself completely to his back. Her bare flesh pressing into his bare back. It was torture of the worst kind because this girl was every dirty fantasy he'd had over the years. Every since he could remember meeting her.

"You can't get out Daryl." Carol was breathless and her warm breath on his throat had his breathing speeding up.

Bracing his hand against the dock pylon he tried to steady himself. At the dock he was tall enough to reach the bottom whereas Carol wasn't. He looked over his shoulder and Carol beamed at him.

"It's a pretty day and the water feels great. Why come down here if you don't swim with me?"

"Because if I didn't you wouldn't leave my room and let me sleep. WE've been over this dozens of times by now." Daryl deadpanned.

Carol laughed and waggled her brows. "It does you good to be outside and not just in the woods before you say something."

Daryl huffed and tried to shake her off his back. Carol laughed and each jerk of her chest was making her breast brush over his back more. He could feel the slight scratch of her bathing suit teasing him. He was in hell and he could feel his body starting to heat in a way that didn't bode well for him.

Suddenly Carol swam around in front of him and studied his face. He leaned against the pylon and still she made sure to be in front of him. She was kicking her legs to stay afloat and he knew what she'd do before she even tried. Suddenly her legs were locked around his waist keeping her above water without her having to try. He held back a groan as the warmth of her was almost pressed right into his groin. Small miracles that she was at least decent enough to not close that distance between them. If she did she'd be in for a surprise. He was going to kill Merle and Mac for doing this to him. He should have never let it slip about his attraction to her.

"Are you enlisted?"

Daryl looked at her suddenly shrugged. "I've talked to them a few times but haven't signed nothing yet."

"What did Will say?"

Daryl bit his bottom lip hard. He tasted blood but before he could do anything about it Carol pulled his lip free and swiped her thumb over. He looked at her sharply. Her eyes were wide like she hadn't meant to do that. He cleared his throat and drug his hand through his wet hair.

"He was a Ranger."

"But how does he feel about you or Mac signing up?"

"Mac won't." Daryl laughed. "Mac hates the government. I'm honestly surprised Merle is still in since he's got such an issue with being told what to do. He thinks everything is a conspiracy. Ask him about taxes- just once."

Carol raised a brow at him.

"He got fucked up the summer before he shipped out and had a tin foil hat on his fucking head so sure that the NSA was trying to spy on him."

Carol guffawed.

"Mac still has the hat."

"Does he remember doing it?"

"Yes." Daryl smiled suddenly. "Seeing my brother freak the fuck out was enough to make me decide getting high and freaking out over the government wasn't my idea of fun."

Carol snorted and leaned more into him. He tried to put distance between them quickly. His heart was thundering. Carol was shifting and each movement made the issue at hand that much worse. To stop her from finding out he grabbed her hip and thigh quickly to stop her moving. Carol's breathing hitched and she looked at him.

He opened his mouth to apologize for touching that way when suddenly he had an arm full of her and her mouth was slanting over his possessively. He groaned and her nails bit into his shoulders harshly holding him in place like she was scared he'd pull away. Which was bullshit because he wasn't sure he even had control of his own body.

He stepped forward and Carol's back met the docks pylon and she moaned arching into him. He grunted at the contact but she didn't stop there. Carol rolled her hips against his and the feeling her dragging along his cock was enough to have him jerking back from her mouth. Her hand sunk into his hair refusing to let him go far.

"Fuck." He groaned.

Carol nodded and her mouth was back on his just as quick. He was panting through his nose roughly trying to get his breath but she was dragging him tighter to her. Carol moaned and started moving more feverishly against him. He dropped his hands and slid them down her thighs around to her ass and lifted her more. It put her completely even with his cock and she cried out at the contact and tore her mouth away.

Carol was panting and her eyes were glazed over. She stared at him for a second before her hands were behind her head. He watched wide eyed as her top fell down. It was still tied below her breast at the back but the top was undone. He groaned and hoisted her higher up around his body and she sunk her hands back into hair dragging him into her. He didn't need encouragement. He kissed down her throat in the front and felt her throat spasm before he made his way down her sternum. Sliding one of his hands from her ass he let it glide up her side before cupping her breast. Carol whine low in her throat and he swept his thumb over her nipple.

He pinched her sharply and Carol cried out again and he smiled against her chest before he caught her other nipple with his mouth. His teeth scraped against her and Carol was shaking in his arms. He looked up at her and he met her eyes. Her legs tightened more and he could feel her thighs starting to shake. His own eyes widened when suddenly she was falling apart in his arms without him really touching her much at all.

He released her nipple with an obscene pop and she slid more down his body and back against his straining cock.

"Did you just-"

"Yes." Carol panted, her breast heaving and brushing his own chest now.

He swallowed thickly and watched as her eyes looked between them before she met his eyes. His cock was pressing against her center. Her thighs flexed around his hips. Carol's hand was between them tearing at the waistband of his swimming trunks, well ball shorts since she drug him out of bed not giving him a chance to change, and he didn't even try to stop her. He was to short the blood supply he needed for higher brain function.

"Daryl." Carol's voice was breathless.

He met her eyes and she pushed his wet hair from his forehead and smiled at him. It was gentle and warm despite the tight grip she now had around his cock. How she could look the epitome of innocence while her hand slid down his dock with such precision was striking.

"Tell me you want this."

He smiled suddenly and raised a brow. "I think you've got more than handful that tells you this is exactly what I want."

"Thank god!" She cried out before she kissed him again.

He groaned into it and her grip flexed over him. She was rolling her hips against him roughly and he dropped his hand to her hip to steady her. His other hand was braced against the pylon keeping them balanced. The water was lapping at his back and the sun was bearing down on him likely burning his back but fuck if he cared at the moment.

"Oh shit." Carol keened in her throat. "Daryl."

His hand slid from her hip across her thigh and between her thighs. Carol nodded while kissing down his jaw and making her way to his throat. Her arm tightened around his shoulders as he stepped closer to her. Carol moaned and kept her movements up against his cock but lost some range of motions since he was closer to her now.

Carol released him the second his hand was between them and she mirrored him but instead she jerked her bikini bottom to the side bearing herself to him. He groaned into her hair. Sliding his fingers along her slit he could still feel her overwhelming heat despite the water they were in. He wanted to bury be buried inside her desperately.

"Stop teasing me." Carol whined into his throat.

Taking her advice he pushed two fingers into her at once. Carol pushed against his hand and rolled her hips as much as she could. The movement brushed his cock he grit his teeth. Carol was damn near riding his hand as his thumb circled her clit. The water around them was starting to stir more and he felt his breathing pick up. The heat surrounding his fingers was better than he imagined for the last couple years. She was tight, too fucking tight, and he pulled her head back kissing her roughly to quiet her.

She let him lead the kiss before mumbling against his lips. "More. I need more."

He nodded jerkily and she was already ready to guide him exactly where she wanted. One thing about it. Carol wasn't a bit fucking shy. If she wanted something she went for it and he was use to her already bossing him around. He smiled at that. She was bossy and she'd been bossing him around for the last month! He didn't want to think about what a fucked up situation it was because any time someone tried to tell him what to do usually he bristled and got pissed. When Carol did it though it made his blood heat and he had to adjust himself. He didn't want to think about how many times he'd had to jerk off over the last goddamn month because of her. He didn't want to think about his brothers catching him fucking jerking off either. Fucking hell.

Carol rolled her hips and guided him at the same time, the movement had him sinking into her. He swallowed because he wasn't sure that this was going to work. He knew she was tight but fuck. Carol wasn't one to give up and not get what she wanted though. Carol locked her legs around his waist tighter and met his eyes. The look there was dark and the blue of her eyes were more midnight than he'd ever seen.

Suddenly she was using the strength of her legs to force him to thrust into her fully. He grunted at the impact of his hips meeting hers roughly. Carol cried out and threw her head back. Both of them panting. When he felt like he could move without making a fool of himself he shifted slightly. Each little movement had her gripping him even tighter.

"Jesus christ." He mumbled into her throat. "What the fuck has you so worked up?"

Carol laughed suddenly and rolled her hips lightly. "You." She moaned, "Just you."

Daryl doubted that but okay. There was no reason Carol, who was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, would ever be interested him beyond friendship. If anything he was sure she'd eventually end up married to that smarmy fuck Phillip or Shane. Both douche bags but enough charm to get past the snakes.

Deciding not to question it while that insane heat was wrapped around him so tightly. Daryl done just that and pulled out just enough to thrust into her. Carol released a breath and hissed through her teeth something that sounded a lot like his name. Repeating the action he changed the angle and lifted her up a little higher. When he thrust into again Carol cried out loudly and shook in his arms. Jackpot. He focused on that spot and started driving into her with single minded purpose. Carol was a mess in his arms and he felt a smug sort of satisfaction.

He faltered mid thrust though when he heard boots after a few minutes. He was breathing heavily and Carol whined in her throat not even bothering to lift her head from his shoulder. He wasn't sure her eyes were even open. Her teeth had been buried in his shoulder for the better part of five minutes.

"I thought they'd be down here."

He swallowed hearing his dad. Carol lifted her head then and blinked at him owlishly. Her eyes were still glazed and she was panting still. He tried to move but she growled at him locking her legs around him again. He looked at her panicked still hearing the boots coming closer.

"Maybe they're at the end of the dock floating around like the other day." Mac's voice carried.

Daryl panicked and jerked her into his chest and ducked his head and moved as quietly as he could. Carol was still wrapped around him not even entertaining the idea of letting go. The sound of the water lapping at the dock, sand, and boat house was enough to cover the sound of their movements. Daryl got them under the dock and let out a breath. Carol leaned in kissing up his throat and to his ear. He felt his body shudder and knew she did too when she laughed lightly.

"Move Daryl." Carol pleaded. "I want you to cum for me." She purred into his ear quietly.

The sound of Mac and his dad getting the part of the dock they were under was almost over head. Carol intentionally tightened her muscles around him and met his eyes. He bit his lip to keep from groaning and she did it again. Carol leaned back away from and against the pylon that was under the dock and not the one they'd been using before for balance. He watched as her breast moved with her movements, they were shallow rolls of her hips but enough to have him sinking into her and her dragging along his cock. Enough for her breast to move and the water to lap against her. She was ever devious filthy dream, thought and desire he'd ever had rolled into one.

He moved when the next wave of water hit the docks. His mouth was on hers and he thrust into her roughly. Carol sunk her nails into his back roughly and met his thrust with her own, begging for more.

"I thought you said she came over today?" Will's voice was just above them.

"She did. Her fucking car is still here." Mac retorted.

"Are you sure they weren't up at the house? Was Daryl's truck or bike there?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? She's always dragging him down here making him swim around or talk to her when she does."

"You realize that was mean of you all to tell her he couldn't swim." Will laughed. "Knowing damn well your brother is a better swimmer than either of you."

Carol jerked back from him and met his eyes. Her won wide and her brow climbed. Despite her questioning look the second he tried to stop thrusting she used her legs to make him. He bit his lip to keep from groaning as she started tighten around him even more. That same intense heat getting even warmer, slicker, and fucking heavenly.

"You could swim?" She hissed in his ear, still kissing along his throat.

Daryl buried his face in her throat to keep from laughing because of course they would also turn around and find a way to tell her he could swim. Now he just looked creepy. Carol mirrored him and buried her face in his throat as well. She moaned quietly.

"Harder." She pleaded.

"Yeah well he wasn't going to talk to her unless we forced his hand." Mac laughed. "Merle was the one who done it anyways bitch at him not me. I just told him that Daryl had a crush on her."

"Is that Daryl's sunglasses?" Will ignored Mac.

Daryl tensed at Mac's words but it was too late. Carol was shuddering in his arms violently as her climax hit. He kissed her to smother her sounds and kept fucking her the entire time. She was wrapped so tightly around him and the heat that was enveloping him was so intense that he followed shortly after. Her hands were in his hair keeping him there as they kissed, refusing to let him pull away.

"Yeah I think so."

"She likely threw them in the water one of the days they were down here."

"You think we should get them out of the water for him?" Mac questioned.

"If you want to jump in there with jeans or boots on go ahead. I'm not." Will said.

"Nah, fuck him."

"What I thought." Will laughed. "Lets check the house and if we don't see him then I'll call Deanna. I'm sure Carol's got her phone on her. If she's not with Daryl she might know where the fuck he is."

"Why the fuck you need to find him so bad?"

"Nevermind what I need your brother for. Just find him."

The sound of the two leaving had Daryl letting a breath out. Carol was still panting against his throat and he tried to disentangle himself from her but she wasn't having it. She leaned back and grinned.

"You have a crush on me."

"I also have my dick in you." He deadpanned.

Carol's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "My god you really are Merle's brother!"

"You doubted it?" He snorted.

"Your so sweet and shy though."

Daryl raised a brow and pointedly looked at her breast. "Carol I think we're past sweet and shine. I think we got past that the day you stormed into my bedroom while I was changing and still refused to leave the room."

"That-"

"Or to turn around." He interrupted.

"Well...I...You could swim though."

Daryl flushed. "I was going to tell you but you were so excited it seemed almost mean at the time and then it'd just went on long enough and it wasn't hurting anyone for you to think you taught me."

Carol smiled at him, "Merle's brother but still sweet."

Daryl finally stepped back and sucked in a breath as he righted his clothes. Carol was tying her top and chewing her lip. He waited on her before he swam out from under the dock. When he did he looked up at the house and seen neither Mac or his dad. Carol followed and frowned.

"If we go up there wet they're going to know we've been swimming."

Daryl climbed on the dock and drug her up by her arms. Carol grinned at him and he ignored her. She was walking behind him and muttering.

"We have to get you a shirt."

"Why?"

"If they see your back or shoulder the jig is up."

"It was a bad jig to begin with." Daryl snorted.

Carol huffed and Daryl stepped into the garage instead of the patio door. Carol followed. Her car was indeed parked here. He walked over to the truck there and lightly cracked the door. HE dropped his soaked shorts and Carol's eyes widened. He gave her a look that clearly said "Are you kidding me?" before he pulled a pair of jeans out of the back seat and a navy tee. Socks and boots followed quickly after and Carol walked over still in her bikini.

"What about me?"

"Did you just drive here half naked?" He asked.

Carol scowled. "Well no."

Daryl thrust a shirt from his back seat at her. "We're taking my truck. Just put that one till we get out of here."

"They're going to hear you leave." Carol laughed.

"What's your point?"

"Your dad clearly needs to talk to you."

Daryl grimaced. "I'm not going to do what he wants to there is no need. I'm not taking one for the team. Mac can."

"What?"

"That stupid fucking shit they have every year. One of my dad's old war buddies is coming in. He's got this daughter that looks like a boiled toad. He wants me to show her around and I get stuck doing shit like this because Merle is a asshole and Mac would tell her she looks like a deep fried frog."

Carol stared at him in horror. "That's terrible. I'm sure she-"

"She does and trust me it is nightmare inducing. Mac can have fun with her."

Carol pursed her lips and nodded. "He could still ask later. You're the sweet brother after all."

Daryl grimaced and opened the driver door. Carol stepped in front of him. She was climbing up in his truck with her ass right in his face. He pushed her quicker when he heard steps over head. Once Mac heard the garage start to open he'd know Daryl hid. He knew that Daryl didn't want to toad duty so he'd been preening Daryl in front of Will like some prized whore. Asshole.

Carol spun when he was in the truck. "Let me help."

"Carol I don't think you-"

He grunted when suddenly she was in his lap basically. He groaned low in his throat when he felt her mouth connect with his throat. There would be no hiding what she was doing. He tried to push her back but only got more of a lap full. He closed his eyes and swallowed and felt her smile against the front of his throat.

When he set back she looked smug. "I don't think having you walk her around with a big black hickey on your throat is what your dad would want."

"Like Mac can't have some slag-"

"Rosita told me Mac won't let girls mark him. He hates it. So no, he won't let some slag do it. Besides he's only sleeping with her and she don't like hickeys either."

Daryl stared at her for a second and nodded slowly. Carol grinned and pushed the button to raise the garage door. He turned the engine over quickly and sure enough the second he cleared the door Mac stepped into the garage scowling at him. Will on the other hand was just walking down to the bikes and about to straddle his own. He paused and motioned for Daryl to stop. Carol tensed next to him and he raised a brow.

"I'm practically naked!"

"You have on more than you usually do around him. Calm the fuck down. Besides you just branded my fucking neck I think wearing my shirt is the least of your issues."

Will came up the window and Daryl turned looking at him. If he didn't know his dad so well he would have missed it. But he did and he wanted to laugh. Will's eyes had widened for a mere second almost comically wide at the sight of his throat. He wasn't sure how big a hickey she'd made but from the look he'd got he was sure it was a mess.

"Where are you going?"

"Food."

Will hummed and looked at Carol. He raised a brow at her and swept his eyes over her clothes.

"I'm guessing the drive thru." He laughed. "You know you left your sun dress in his room before you drug him out of the house. It'd be easy to run in and get it."

Carol pursed her lips. "I'm fine."

"I'm sure you are." Will laughed.

"Buckle up." Will ordered before walking off.

Will whistled and jerked his head at Mac. Mac threw his hands in the air and then flipped Daryl off. Carol snorted next to him and just tugged the shirt off. She was in her bikini and sprawled over his seat.

"Well….your brothers are horrible but I'm happy they lied to me."

Daryl looked over at her but looked back off. He was happy that the assholes lied too but he wasn't about to tell either of his brothers that. Lest they get ideas to help him out with shit else again. Carol stretched like a cat sunning herself and he got a lap of her feet causing her to laugh.

"I think next time we'll just rent a damn room." Carol muttered. "You brother is going to do something to get back at you. Now your dad knows we had sex. My mom is going to know- which is going to be awkward because she's going to say something along the lines of how you are in the sack. No thank you."

"What the fuck." Daryl said.

"Is there anything else you need me to give you lessons on, Daryl?"

He looked over sharply at the sound of her breathy voice and the way she was watching him left little to the imagination about what she meant. He swallowed and she looked like the cat that got the cream. Maybe he should thank his brothers after all. He would have never approached her otherwise. Merle was a dick but he was a good dick. Daryl grimaced at that and shook his head. Merle was a dick, period.


	11. Thirst Quencher

**Prompt Fill. I hope you like it.**

The heat was blistering already and the sun wasn't even all the way up. It was just starting to peek through the trees and wash away the shadows left over from the night. It was personally her favorite part of the day. It had all the potential to be great beyond belief if you allowed it. Of course she had another reason for enjoying early mornings. If her timing was right, and it always was, then that reason would be stepping outside in just a few minutes.

"Carol."

Looking over her shoulder and meeting the boorish eyes of her husband. "Yes?"

"I'm going to be late at work tonight. Don't wait up." He waved his hand dismissively and walked out the front door.

Just as the his car started Carol heard the slap of a screen door. Grabbing her glass of lemonade she walked outside. The misty morning fog was still lingering over the yard and flowing into the woods that were right at the edge of her yard. Her sunglasses shielded her eyes from the early sun and allowed her to watch the young man that lived next to her. He jogged down his back porch steps and coming to a halt when he seen her. Their yards were connected. It was all once a larger property that was once owned by his uncle but the man had sold the house she now lived in. Leaving the one next to her to his nephew.

Carol hadn't wanted to move to this sleepy little town. The fight between her husband and her was horrid when it'd come up. In the end they'd moved. She had to admit the house was beautiful but it was with that first week that she really appreciated it here. Her husband blustered and scoffed at the knowledge that a mere eighteen year old had a house bigger than his own and was likely to inherit a company. In the two years they lived here, it just got worse. Daryl Dixon was as shy as they came but his eyes gave him away.

It was his eyes that caused her to start watching him closer. Just as close as she'd caught him watching her at times. His uncle was a charmer that was for sure. Again her husband despised the man. Not many who met her husband didn't hate him. There was times when she was sure she hated him. Another of her favorite pass times was lying to herself apparently because that was what she'd done since moving here. She told herself often enough she loved her husband even though she knew the marriage was done. She told herself she wasn't lusting after someone ten years younger than her. With the way her body heated and her thighs tightened when she seen him, it was a blatant lie too.

Carol waved at him and she watched his face redden. He ducked his head and hurriedly walked away. Carol laughed and she knew he heard when his shoulders tightened. Carol sipped her lemonade and watched eagerly as he started to work.

A few hours later Carol looked outside and scowled. The heat was even worse now and the sun was overheard. Daryl was still outside. He'd long since gut done cutting his grass. He'd ended up cutting her own even though she'd told him he didn't need too. He'd waved her away saying that he'd done it for so long that it didn't make a difference. Her husband surely never bothered to do it.

Carol poured two glasses of lemonade. A few quick steps had her out the door just as he was stepping into the barn at the back of his property. Striding towards him she couldn't help but to smile. Stepping into the barn she pushed her sunglasses off and looked for him.

"Daryl?"

A noise further in had her walking forward. She came to a stop and swallowed. The back barn doors were swinging wide in the faint breeze. He was standing there soaked to the bone. This wasn't just from the sweat. No, with the water hose that was in his hand as he drank greedily from it told her exactly how his clothes looked like they were plastered onto him.

Her eyes slid over his torso and hungrily drank in the sight. He throat was moving with his quick swallows and she was sure she was going to faint right there. He really had no clue how handsome he really was.

Carol cleared her throat and he looked up sharply. The movement caused the water to instead cascade down his chest and over his jeans. He flushed deeply and cut the water off. He swiped at his soaked jaw and ran his hand through his hair.

Carol grinned at him. "I came over here to offer you..." She held the glass of lemonade up, "but I guess you beat me to it."

His eyes shot to her hand and he flushed again. He shifted on his feet and nodded slowly at her. Carol fought smiling. It wasn't often she had him cornered alone. He always found a quick escape. If she didn't know any better she would have assumed he was gay with the way he reacted to advanced from not just her but any woman. But she seen the look in his eyes at times when he thought she couldn't see.

Carol walked forward and held the glass out to him. The sun was backlighting him. The wind picked up and whipped through the barn making the stall doors slap and him suck in a breath as it hit his soaked body. Carol laughed and he scowled at her.

"Got any plans?" Carol leaned against a stall.

He took a deep drink of the lemonade as she sipped her own. He gave her a look that told her thought she was foolish for asking.

"No." He cleared his throat.

Carol shook her head and shrugged. "You sure you aren't my age Daryl?"

She turned her head in time to catch his eyes lingering on her bare legs. "I'm sure." His voice was rough.

Carol looked at her watch and made a decision. Her heart started racing but she ignored it. Stepping forward she watched the widening of his eyes when he realized exactly what she was doing. Before he could react she had him backed into the wall. He was staring down at her from his superior height. Something about him not trying to assert control over the situation thrilled her. He was bigger than her and could have easily reversed positions. Instead he looked skittish but his eyes kept lingering on her more and more.

Carol took the glass from his hand and he exhaled at the brief contact of her fingers with his hand. Carol smiled up at him before pushing forward. Her lips were light against his own. She barely brushed against him and waited. He was breathing harshly and staring at her like he wasn't sure what to do. Carol started to deflate. He'd not reacted.

He swallowed thickly and his tongue darted out wetting his lips. She stared up at him and thought over what she knew of him. He was shy. She knew that much but thinking on it she'd never seen him with many people. Never girls. The few times she'd seen him with his family it'd just been his uncle. She knew he had a brother but he was in the military.

Taking a chance she wrapped her hand around the side of his throat and pulled him to her. Her lips weren't light this time. He groaned and it was all she needed. Pressing forward she felt the wetness of his shirt bite through her own and her nipples hardened. He moved then. His hand was tangled in her short wild curls. The rough scratch of his beard making her cry out as his kiss grew rougher.

Carol caught his wrist and broke the kiss. Looking around she quickly drug him with her. Her back met the low table and he hauled her. Carol gasped but he was kissing her again. Still holding onto his wrist she spread her legs and drug him between her thighs. Her dress was hiked up and he let her lead him. Sliding his hand up her thigh she guiding him to the apex of her thighs.

He tore his mouth from hers. Carol smiled up at him leaning back slightly. He was panting and she spread her legs further. The slight scrap of material between her thighs done little to hide her from his eyes. He let out a slow breath and looked up at her.

"What are you doing?"

Carol released his wrist once she was sure he wasn't going to pull away. Instead she caught the side of her panties and quickly recaptured his hand with her fingers, guiding him to exactly where she needed him. He sucked in a breath. She was soaking wet.

"I think that's fairly obvious." Her own voice breathy.

He chewed his lip his eyes locked on their hands. "What about Ed?"

Carol cried out when she guided his fingers to circled her clit. His chest heaved and Carol rocked her hips into his exploring fingers. His thumb circled her clit just the way she'd been guiding him but now he was intent on exploring the rest of her just as thoroughly. Carol was panting watching him. The focus and hunger on his face had her thighs shaking.

"Wha..." Carol cleared her throat and tried again. "What?"

He looked up at her at the same time he sunk two fingers into her. Carol cried out and lunged forward. Her hands locked onto his bicep and shoulder. She jerked him forward and their mouths crashed. He grunted while his fingers kept that same deliberate pace.

Carol scrabbled at his soaked jeans and belt. He shifted enough to let her jerk them down as her hand closed around his cock. His hand caught the back of her thigh and she was unceremoniously jerked to the edge of the table. Carol slid his cock against her as his fingers traced back up her soaked pussy and splayed up over her stomach, his thumb still teasing her.

Using her legs she locked them around his hips and jerked him forward, pushing him into her. Carol let her head fall back. A cry tore from her throat and he groaned. He let a breath before finally moving. It didn't take long for him to send her over the edge. He didn't stop moving though and kept fucking her through her orgasm. Using her heels she forced him closer to her and leaned back more arching her back.

Her eyes were wide and watched every detail about him. The way his fringe hung into his eyes just enough to shield them. How his throat was flushed and his body was tight like a bow string. He groaned and Carol smiled knowing he was close. His hands slapped down on the table next to her and she gave a lazy cat like smile as each jerk of his cock sent delicious shivers through her. He was panting heavily and had his forehead resting on her chest.

He looked up at her and she smiled. Pushing his hair back she let her legs fall open. He stepped back and she let her eyes run over him. He really was beautiful. He adjusted his clothes. When he looked back up at her his eyes shot to the apex of her thighs. Her legs were still spread and she ran her hand between them. He let out a slow breath watching as she smeared his cum.

When she finally had her breath back and clothes adjusted she laughed. He gave her a look. "Stop. Ed isn't home."

Part of her thought maybe she should feel bad. Another part of her just didn't care. She hadn't two years ago when they moved here and she'd first had sex with him. She didn't care when she realized she'd taken his virginity. He was still shy and awkward but he knew just how to push her buttons.

He shook his head at her and started shutting the doors. Carol followed him with her eyes. He kept shooting her questioning looks and she just smiled. After three years of marriage to Ed her self esteem wasn't very high. He was a bastard and knew just how to tear someone down. Maybe that was why she was so attracted to Daryl at first. He was shit at hiding everything behind a mask. Sure his face could remain passive but the way his eyes would devour her when she first met him had set a wild fire in her blood. It still did and Ed was a idiot. There was times he was right there and never noticed the way Daryl eye fucked her. If anything it just made her wetter.

He tossed some tools on a work bench and looked over at her. "Are you planning on staying out here all night?"

Carol slid off the low table. His eyes locked on the swing of her hips.

"Are you inviting me in?"

Daryl looked up meeting her eyes and that same roguish smile she'd seen a few times danced across his face before turning shy. He nodded and shrugged at her. She laughed delightedly and caught his hand leading the way.

"Need to get you out of these wet clothes." Carol winked at him.


	12. Insatiable Puzzle

He was mouthy and hot blooded. Reacted quickly to people telling him what to do or making assumptions about him. He'd fought Rick more than once. He had no qualms about telling you to go fuck yourself since the moment he'd met them. His eyes spoke volumes when he'd otherwise just sneer at them all. He was everything your mother would tell you to avoid wrapped in a nice tight package.

Yet, he was none of these things at times. He was single handedly the reason they'd survived over the winter before they found the prison. He was the one who even found the prison. He'd countless lives on the farm and on the highway with his quick thinking. T-Dogg for one wouldn't have made it off that highway with him and even after that. Daryl Dixon was a conundrum and Carol always liked a good puzzle.

Part of it she thought was her insatiable need to understand everything around her. She was always questioning everything. And questioning Daryl? That never worked out. He never answered and if he actually chose to speak it was even more confusing. He'd talk circles around you while never answer what you originally asked. He had a way of making you balk at questioning him. Maybe she was out of her mind but he was driving her crazy.

Like a magnet her eyes were drawn to him. He stood off from her as he drank deeply from his water. He'd outright refused to teach Rick some time last week how to hunt. He'd told the man he was to loud and didn't like to listen. Rick of course proved him right when he snapped and started storming around. Daryl had an air of smug superiority around him. It wasn't often she seen him smile since his brother disappeared back in Atlanta but he did that day. That was how she found herself out here. He'd said she was light on her feet and he didn't want to strangle her when she around him.

He looked over quickly, his head tilted, and his eyes searching around them. Carol strained her hearing searching for what he heard. The woods were quiet. She watched him as he went from a young man to something else entirely. Her breathing hitched and her mouth watered. This was one of those moments she knew it wasn't just needing to understand him that drew her to him. She tossed and turned most nights unable to sleep, her mind lingering on thoughts of him, on her infatuation. It was more than that but she refused to name it. She'd thought about leaving the group. Running but she'd never been one to lie to herself.

His eyes shot to her and without needing to speak she moved to him. He no longer looked like he was twenty. He dwarfed her in height and in mere presence alone. He commanded a room as he walked into it and this moment was no different.

He raised his finger to his lips his eyes tracking something in the distance. "Shhh."

Carol shuddered and nodded. She stepped as close to him as she thought was passable. He looked down at her as she brushed against him. That was another thing. You didn't touch him. No one touched Daryl. He never reacted well to it. Of course she seen his brother touch him but that was different. They were family, Daryl love and trusted his brother, everyone else in the group was dead weight to him. Daryl could survive on his own. At times she wanted to ask why he stayed but she held her tongue.

Daryl blew out a breath and crouched. His hand shot out gripping her wrist and pulling her down to his level. Carol startled but managed to not make a noise. It was rare for Daryl to initiate contact. He jerked his head and Carol followed his line of sight. Her eyes widened. The amount of walkers that were just ahead of them was staggering. They'd not seen a group this large since the highway. Her hand shot out and gripped his arm tightly.

"We have to go." Carol whispered.

Daryl shook his head. "We're safe here."

"Daryl." Carol hissed.

He pivoted then and Carol found herself nearly between his legs. He was crouched and staring right at her. His breath was fanning along her throat slightly. He raised a single brow at her and she felt a flush start on her face and rush down her neck. How did he have this power over her?

"If we try to leave right now we'll find ourselves boxed in. As good as I am with a weapon – even I know I can't win that fight." He stated. "It rained last night. We're above them in the ravine. They can't get up this hill. I've seen others try when I've been out here."

Carol looked over at the walkers. Her heart was pounding a bruise against her ribs and she swallowed. She felt panic closing her throat off and she couldn't breathe. Her eyes burned and her eyes searched frantically for an escape. When she met his eyes again he was watching her closely. He seemed to make a decision.

"We're safe." He pressed, his voice rough.

Carol nodded and focused matching her breathing to his. His was slow and calm. He nodded at her when she started breathing easier. It didn't help with the heat she could feel coming from him or the fact that in her near panic attack she'd slumped into him. Now that she was calmer she realized just how close to him she'd moved in her distress. She was between his legs completely and on the ground. He was crouching on the balls of his feet and holding her steady.

She straightened but it didn't remove the fact that she was pressed into his body. He stared down at her and she watched his eyes. The sounds of the walkers faded. She trusted Daryl. If he said they'd not get up here then she believed him. He'd survived out here a week or more at a time when he'd scout for them.

He smirked at her like he could read her mind. Carol smiled back at him and felt her eyes dropping to his lips. His tongue was trapped between his teeth and he was scanning around them again. He sighed and looked down at her again.

"We need to move." His voice was quiet. "It's going to rain."

Carol was pulled up quickly as he stood. He didn't move and she found herself nearly flush with him. He scanned around them quickly before meeting her eyes again. He seemed to make sure she was alright before nodding to himself.

"You okay to move?"

With her nod of consent they started moving. He was quick in the woods, at home. Carol could see why he'd not waste his time with Rick. Rick was like a bull in a china shop. Daryl was quick and light on his feet. He'd told her that was why he picked her. It didn't take her long to start moving the way he did and while she wasn't as quiet she wasn't nearly as loud as before. He looked back making sure she was keeping up. They were moving along the ridge of of the valley. One slip would send either of them sliding down through mud and brush into the walkers below. It was like a tightrope but she felt alive. Her adrenaline was pumping now and she picked her pace up to catch up with him. He smiled back at her and slowed down enough for her to do just that.

When they burst through some brush she skidded to a stop slapping into his back. He steadied her but was already checking around the area. It was a small clearing that made no sense. It wasn't naturally occurring that was for sure.

"Where are we?" Carol whispered.

He looked down just as a loud crack of thunder tore through the area. He looked up and the flash of lightning lit the world on fire above them. He pushed her forward just as the bottom fell out of the sky and a downpour started. Carol shoved the door open and stumbled inside the tiny little cabin. Daryl was right behind her and slammed the door. He slid a bar across the door and made sure it locked in place as the storm raged.

He leaned against the door and blew out a breath. "Well fuck."

Carol snorted at him and he grinned. He was a lot more at ease out here away from the prison. "What now?"

"Wait the storm out." He shrugged. "Can't move in this."

Carol nodded and looked around the cabin. It was small. Almost comically so. What was the point in building something this small?

"It was a hunters." He seemed to read her mind. "No need for a bunch of clutter when you're only in here to sleep."

Carol nodded and wrapped her arms around herself. He shrugged his pack off and then some of his weapons. He moved through the cabin with a familiar ease. She shivered and realized just how soaked she'd gotten as she'd ran across the clearing. He was no better though and actually worse.

Carol looked around one more time and raised her brow pointedly at the tiny little stove in the corner. He looked over and pushed off the wall. His shirt was clinging to him and dripping. He looked down at himself and grimaced before he pulled it off. He bent and started working on building a fire with what they had in the cabin. It didn't take long and Carol moved closer to him.

He looked up and she watched his eyes for a brief second before he looked off. His pupils dilated and his eyes darkened. Even the firelight couldn't mask the way his eyes kept straying to her. He muttered to himself and Carol looked at herself to see if she had something on her. Her eyes widened when she realized her shirt was see through now. She snorted and he looked over at her.

She pulled her shirt off leaving her only in her bra. He made a noise in his throat. "What're you doing?"

"It's not like you can't see through it and i'm not sitting in a wet shirt." She retorted and hung her shirt close to the stove.

Daryl shook his head and looked around the cabin. He was motionless and seemed lost in thought. Carol swallowed and let her eyes run over his shirtless body. It was obvious he wasn't afraid of work but even more obvious he didn't have an ounce of fat on his bones.

He looked over suddenly and Carol's face reddened. He watched her for a minute before smiling. "Take the bed. I'll keep watch."

Carol looked out the small window. "It's barely eight."

He stared at her without saying anything but she didn't miss the flaring of his nostrils. She could feel his eyes running over her. It was making an unwanted ache start between her thighs. This was part of the reason she wanted to turn him down when he offered to teach her. She was a masochist though and agreed. Now here she was half naked with him soaking wet looking at her like she was something to eat. She was ten years older than him! She needed to stop this.

"You can't stay up all night." Carol said.

Daryl chuckled. "I'll be fine."

"Not if we plan to move in the morning." Carol interrupted.

He sighed and leaned against the wall looking down at her. She wanted to stand up at his sudden proximity. She was eye level with his groin and she didn't need added pressure. Instead she stared up at him.

"I doubt we'll be able to leave tomorrow morning. Unless you're okay to move in the storm."

Carol licked her lips and frowned at words. She pushed her hair back from her face. Despite it still being short it was long enough to hang into her eyes now. Daryl watched her for a second before pushing off the wall. Carol wasn't sure what caused her to do it. Maybe her horrible sense of control or that need to understand him. Or maybe she just fucking selfish. It was a combination of things that caused her to grab ahold of his arm and spin him.

His eyes shot wide at being manhandled. When he met her eyes she watched the blue fade and the black of his pupils bleed through his eyes. He breathed heavily but didn't pull away. Instead Carol was jerked forward. She crashed into his bare chest and his mouth was on hers. She started walking backwards towards the bed. When her legs hit he followed her down. His weight pressing her into the bed and his mouth devouring her own.

Carol's hands were every at once. Doing the one thing she'd wanted to do since seeing him at Atlanta. Even when Ed was alive she'd lusted after him. Maybe that was why Ed hated him so bad. He knew. Carol spread her legs wider and he shifted between them. Their groins flush. He groaned at the contact. Carol locked her legs around his hips and started trying to work his belt open.

She gasped as she heard something tear. When she looked down her bra was hanging open from the center. He growled as his mouth closed over her nipple. His eyes never leaving hers. The feeling of his teeth scraping against her sensitive skin causing her breathing to hitch. He smiled around her nipple. She fought harder against his jeans and he chuckled. His hand came down and she was distracted watching the ease he got his belt open one handed.

She shoved his hand away after his belt fell open and she had his jeans open quickly. Not bothering to pull them off of him as her hand plunged below the waist band. He growled as she gripped him. His forehead fell to the center of her chest as she stroked him from base to tip. He panted heavily against her. She watched the shudder ran through his body. She swallowed at his size and felt a mean smile spread over her face thinking about the difference in him and Ed.

"Carol." He said. HI voice was hoarse.

She didn't respond but raised her hips for him. He looked up at her and she just huffed. Carol raised her hips again and caught his wrist for his free hand. She brought it to her own jeans. He raised up on his knees and Carol was forced to remove her hands from his jeans. He caught her ankle and brought her foot up before stripping her boot off and tossing it over his shoulder. He repeated his actions and she smiled up at him.

The sun was down now leaving them with only the fire from the stove as light. He was backlit but it was enough for her. His hands caught the waist of her jeans and jerked them down her legs. Her panties were gone at the same time. He let out a slow breath as he stared down at her. His hand slid from her ankles up to her thighs as he pushed her legs obscenely open. His thumb slid over her folds and Carol made a noise in her throat.

His fingers traced her while still holding her legs in place. Carol just stared wide eyed up at him. He seemed so focused and intense. It wasn't something she was use to in a partner. Most men just wanted to get in and get off. His eyes shot up and met hers before a lewd smile spread over his face. Just as quickly his knees hit the ground and he drug her to the edge of the bed. Carol cried out at the sudden movement but nearly screamed when she felt his tongue trace up her slit. He wasted no time in being shy about what he was doing. Instead he buried his face between her thighs leaving her only to hold on for the ride.

Carol's eyes were wide as she felt her orgasm nearing. Chest heaving as she cried out and begged. It was a good thing there was a storm because the noise she was making would attract walkers, that was for sure. When she finally fell over the edge he didn't stop. Her scream and her back arching at the same time. When she fell flat against the bed she felt his laugh more than she heard it. Looking down his chin was resting just above her pubic bone. Her thighs over his shoulders and his hands tracing patterns on her hips.

Still panting Carol caught one of his hands and jerked him up towards her. He came easily and she started tearing at his jeans again.

"Off!" Carol ordered.

He stood up and started working them the rest of the way open. When he let them fall Carol felt that need in her stomach return. Something that hadn't really went away. Just kept getting worse and worse. Even since Atlanta. No matter how much she took care of herself it didn't help.

Daryl crawled up the bed and Carol back up until she was at the head of it. He didn't stop there as he kept coming towards her. Carol's eyes strayed down to his cock and she swallowed. He was definitely bigger than Ed or any many she'd ever been with if she was being honest.

He caught her around the hips and Carol yelped as she was flipped. The bra he destroyed pulled off the rest of the way. His hand slid down her back and landed on her ass. His grip was tight as his other hand went to her hips. He pulled her up to her knees but made her she kept her chest flat. He groaned at the image she presented. Carol looked over her shoulder and blushed watching him.

He looked up meeting her eyes. "You sure?"

Carol swallowed thickly and nodded. "Please." Her voice was rough.

She pressed herself back against him and spread her legs more. He didn't need any other encouragement. He lined himself up with her and Carol's eyes closed as he sunk into her completely for the first time. Her breath was shallow as just how full she felt made her whimper. His hands landed over her shoulders and his head fell forward.

"So fucking wet." He groaned.

Carol whined in her throat and needing him to move. And move he did. The first snap of his hips was unexpected. No time was wasted in setting a steady pace. Carol thrusting herself back meeting him. When his hand gripped her shoulder for leverage and his pace picked up Carol was lost. He was driving into her and hitting every little spot that was always neglected.

"Fuck." He panted.

Carol looked over her shoulder at him. When his eyes met hers she moved. He staggered back but she was already on him. She straddled his hips and sunk back down on him. His breathing was harsh and fast against her breast as he stared up at her. His back leaned into the rough cabin walls. Carol rolled her hips and watched him as he fought for control.

Leaning down she kissed him again as his hand came up cupping her breast. The other wrapping around her and holding her steady. Both of them close. Tightening her muscles around him caused him to make a noise in his throat she'd never heard. His chest heaved and she smiled triumphantly when he groaned through his release. His face buried in her throat.

His hand slipped down from her breast to between her thighs and he circled her clit. Picking her pace up had her flying high. She gasped as his teeth sunk into her shoulder. With that flash of pain she was crying out his name again. He held her against him and both of them stayed there, panting, and worn out.

When Carol finally moved it was just enough to lean back and look at him. His twenty year old face at times at that youthful innocence about him. Maybe that was part of the reason she found the package of Daryl Dixon so interesting. Because she knew he wasn't. But looking at him now he looked far from innocent. His face was smeared in her own juices with his lips looking bruised, his hair was soaked with sweat and mussed from her hands, his throat was bruised, and she could see the start of scratches on his shoulders as she looked him over. His chest glistened with sweat.

He flipped them over and fell onto his back. Carol yelped as she was jostled but didn't fall from his lap. He looked up at her where she was still sitting on him. He didn't look bothered but instead smug. He ran his eyes over her and that needy hungry feeling was still there. Of course it was nothing like it'd been. Now it was just waiting for the chance to jump him again.

"Plan on staying there all night?" He questioned. "Not that I'm complaining."

Carol snorted. She planted her hands on his chest and leaned forward. His eyes dropped to her breast and his nostrils flared. She rolled her hips experimentally and his breathing hitched. The tendons in his neck stood out as she teased him with slow movements. It wasn't long before she felt him getting hard again.

"Matter of fact I do." Carol purred.


	13. Frisky Business

**I actually forgot about having this little set of oneshots until here recently when I got a review for one of the chapters. It got in my head and then over the weekend i got an idea. I hope you all like this one.**

Sometimes you just had to accept the hand that you were dealt. Whether that be in life or in poker. It didn't matter because sometimes you just got fucked. And while she did enjoy both prospects at times right now it was just pissing her off. Maybe it was the way a upturn of his lips made her stomach tighten or the way his eyes would darken when he'd call someone's bluff. She wasn't sure but knew it spelled trouble for her.

"I'll call." A man nodded.

He didn't even look at her and didn't that just rankle her. She wanted to reach out and grab his jaw and force him to acknowledge her. Instead his eyes slid slyly to the man next to her. A bright flash of teeth that heated her blood more than she wanted admit was all the warning they had.

The younger of the two men just rolled his shoulders as if adjusting his position. He laughed and let out a slight yawn. "I'll raise you." He paused before drumming his fingers. He looked over to the dealer. "I'm all in."

The lone man left stared down at his cards as if weighing his odds. He grinned for a minute before nodding and doing the same. Carol studied the younger man. She got nothing for her efforts. Carol pursed her lips as she felt eyes on her. Looking up she was met with bright blue eyes from over the boys shoulder. Merle Dixon, all charm and to much smarts mixed in with bad decisions. It was never good to be the focus of his attention. Instead of raising to the bait she just raised her brow at him and looked away. She didn't like the way he was looking at her or anyone else at the table. He'd opted out of buying into the game. Which was a first for him. Merle was a card shark and tended to clean house if he decided to play.

"Show cards."

The pot was the biggest yet. Both men had went all in and Carol knew when she was beat. Her skills were good but not once had she been able to out bluff the sly and inquisitive eyes across from her. She'd not been focused enough and that was her own fault. How childish to get distracted by a pretty face. Guilty pleasures. It really was one for her and she'd never been on to deny herself something she wanted.

The lone man left standing against the other player smiled smugly. He flipped his cards. "Two pairs of two pairs."

Carol looked at his cards quickly before shooting her eyes over to the younger of the two. The lone man had four eights. It amazed her that the younger man didn't even bat an eye. No emotion, no reaction, not even a slight twitch showed on his sculpted face. He just ran his fingers over the cards before nodding.

"If you can't beat that then you win." The dealer said.

The younger man set up completely straight. Any sense of tiredness washed from his body. He flipped his cards around slowly. The slight sound of a shuffle as they slapped against the poker table deafening as a royal flush spread out for all eyes too see. Carol's eyes widened and shot to the pot quickly calculating what was there. She swallowed and looked up at the younger man.

The dealer's eyes widened but none so much as the lone man's. He stood sharply already frothing at the mouth. Carol slid back quickly as the younger man rose to the challenge. For the first time she felt the younger man's eyes on her before they turned back to the other man. Fingers were being pointed and she watched as a few others pushed closer.

"Now Ed you knew the rules and he won fair and square." The dealer argued.

"That's bullshit and you know it Briar!" Ed snarled.

A crowd gathered as Ed moved closer to the younger man. It wasn't like they could call the cops if things got out of hand. They were playing poker illegally. Carol snorted to herself as Ed advanced on the boy. She called him a boy but he was far from it.

A punch was thrown when the younger man said something. Someone yelled and then the fight escalated. Carol was shuffled backwards as the security guard Dalton stormed over. Merle was already there. Carol watched as he tore the pair apart and threw a vicious punch before Dalton could get to them. Ed's head whipped to the side with a sick crack.

"Merle!" Dalton huffed.

Merle gave a wide smile as he cackled. Carol was of the mind that he wasn't exactly sane. That wasn't what had her attention though. It was the younger man. Merle's hand was clamped down on his shoulder holding him in place with a restraining hand. Almost as if he was protecting Ed from whatever was about to happen. That was when she seen it. A flash of steel as Merle wrestled a knife from the younger man's hand. He slid it back into a sheath. Carol felt the tightening of muscles and her breathing hitch.

Dalton barked at Ed and kicked him out. He slipped by her and was standing with Merle and the other man now. Carol watched as the dealer spoke to the younger man.

"Nobody warned me that you were a better player than Merle." The dealer chuckled. "Should we expect you more often now."

The younger man shook his head. "I like a challenge, I didn't get one here."

Merle snorted. "No one ever called you modest baby brother."

Carol's eyes shot wide. Her eyes running over the younger man. Was this Daryl? Little Daryl she remembered from years ago? Surely not…..delicious. The rest of the night was spent watching Daryl and his brother. It was amazing how she'd not put it together really. Merle was quite obvious. He'd sit close to his brother and at his back watching over him as they played. He'd even noticed her appraisal of his brother early on in the game and had taunted her with his eyes. Even now she knew Merle was aware she had her eyes on his brother.

How could she not though! She remember Daryl being a kid. Laughing and climbing trees all summer. He'd been painfully shy but adorable. All the girls who'd went to school with Merle flirted with him and he was charming despite his shyness. Merle adored his brother and everyone knew it. He was fiercely protective of him and if you seen Merle you usually seen Daryl. That was until Merle went into the military and Daryl went to live with his grandparents. She'd not seen the boy since he'd been eleven. By her counting that would make him either twenty or twenty one now.

"So are we going to talk about how Daryl Dixon grew up?"

Carol looked over and smiled at Andrea. Andrea was looking over towards the Dixon brothers. Both were playing pool. Where Merle was brawny and loud his brother was a lithe silent type. Both dark brooding while seeming to be the loudest in the room without saying a word. It was impossible to not look at him.

"When the hell did that happen?" Carol laughed.

Andrea shrugged. "I don't feel near as dirty though knowing he's at least of age."

"Oh god." Carol snorted. Sipping her drink she watched Daryl over the rim. "Imagine if we'd had to watch him grow up."

"I'm not sure I wouldn't have gotten arrested for hitting on a minor."

Carol choked on her drink. Merle loud laughter had her and Andrea looking back over. Daryl was staring at his brother with wide eyes. He swiped at his face and slung something off himself while running his hand down his wet shirt. He glowered at his brother and said something that was lost in the noise of the bar.

When Daryl turned and started marching towards the bar both her and Andrea spun to face forward. They both came off guilty. Carol shot Andrea a wink.

"I bet I can get his number." Andrea purred quietly.

Carol tipped her drink at her. "And if you don't?" Andrea gave her a sour look. "Then I get to pick who you go hit on for the rest of the night."

Andrea gave her a dirty look. "I'm not doing that just for the chance at his number, I want better stakes and we both have to try."

"Deal."

Just then Daryl came up just down from them a few feet. His hair was wet with what she assumed was beer from his brothers drink. Just then the bartender leaned against the bar. He ordered quickly while seemingly oblivious to the eyes on him from more than a few interested women and even a few men. Surely everyone realized by now that this was Merle's brother.

"You must be Daryl."

Carol and Andrea both watched interested as one of the waitresses slid up next to Daryl. Carol watched as Dalton rolled his eyes from the end of the bar. He looked at her and Andrea with a raised brow. He'd served with Merle in the military and settled here after he opted out of renewing his time serving. He was close to the brothers and that was about all that was known about the man truly. Carol felt a slight flush on her face at his knowing look.

"Must be." A deep voice rumbled from Daryl's chest.

"Goddamn." Andrea whispered.

Carol found herself nodding in agreement. Daryl look unamused at the girl trying to flirt with him.

"My shift is over in twenty minutes." The girl purred.

Daryl finally looked at her. She was between Daryl, Andrea and Carol. He quickly swept his eyes over the girl before meeting Carol's eyes over the girl's shoulder. When his eyes swept over her they were darker. The same as they'd been the few times he'd looked at her at the table. Her eyes widened slightly finally able to read them.

"Congratulations." Daryl shrugged.

The girl's hand shot out grabbing Daryl's arm. "Want to get out of here."

"I do." Daryl nodded.

Carol felt her stomach drop.

"Just not with you." Daryl sneered.

Andrea snorted into her drink the same time Carol did causing Daryl to look over at them. The waitress spluttered and her face reddened in anger. When Carol looked down the bar she seen Dalton smiling.

"Becky, leave him alone." Dalton laughed while pushing himself standing. He walked over to where Daryl was and leaned into the bar. Becky glowered at Dalton but she stomped away. "I give her ten minutes before she hits on you again. She'll order you shots in hopes you get drunk enough to take her home."

"I don't think there is a drunk enough to take her home." Daryl shot back.

The bartender was quickly making up Daryl's order. Over Daryl's shoulder Dalton shot her and Andrea amused looks. It was knowing and Carol was sure he'd heard their earlier conversation. When Daryl got his drinks and walked away all three watched him.

"I got twenty dollars on your little competition." Dalton spoke.

Andrea leaned against the bar. "It's not a competition."

He guffawed. "Then you won't mind me better that Carol here is going to win then will you when she wins this not-competition."

Andrea's face flush in anger. "Why the hell would you think Carol would win?" She snapped. "Hypothetically."

"Of course."Carol laughed into her drink.

"Daryl don't like blondes." Dalton shrugged.

"That's shallow." Andrea huffed.

"But that isn't the only reason." Dalton interrupted. Carol and Andrea were both watching Daryl now. He was shooting pool with Merle again. "He isn't nearly as oblivious as he likes to act." Dalton ran his eyes over Carol pointedly.

Carol laughed knowing immediately then that Daryl caught her checking him out all night. She didn't even realize he'd been looking at her or even noticed. He was so stoic and aloof that she'd thought he didn't even concern himself with the people around him. That was stupid though because she knew Merle and knew that his brother would likely be at least something like him.

A beer was slid to Dalton the same time Merle threw a pool stick at his brother. Daryl laughed loudly. His head thrown back and his hand on his stomach. Merle was smiling despite obviously losing. Dalton took his beer and tipped it at both girls.

"Daryl don't like fake shit." Dalton said lowly. Carol turned looking at her. "Be blunt with what you want and it'll get your further than trying to seduce him."

Dalton walked off leaving her alone with Andrea. He stopped at the brother and pulled Merle back from his brother. Daryl seemed unfazed with Merle's loud and aggressive behavior.

"You know to be honest Merle isn't so bad."

"Merle is terrible." Carol grimaced. "He's such a whore."

Andrea grinned. "But he's an attractive whore."

"Are you trying to find an out?"

Andrea licked her lips watching Merle. "I know when I'm beat. Dalton has known Daryl as long as he's known Merle. I've heard him call Daryl his little brother. He straight told you how to pick him up without even looking at me. That tip was for you."

Carol shrugged. "It's not like you to quit."

"Oh I'm not quitting I've just set my sights on bigger prey." Andrea purred.

Andrea smiled over at her before disappearing into a wave of the crowd. Carol's eyes followed her and watched as she sauntered up to Merle, Dalton, and Daryl. Dalton was right. Daryl didn't even glance at Andrea. Instead he kept talking to Dalton. When Dalton met her eyes and gave her a pointed look she sighed. If she didn't walk over there she knew that he'd likely drag Daryl to her.

Walking over to Andrea was amusing. A few people called out to her and a few tried to get her to sit with them. What was funny though was watching Andrea charm Merle. He was aware of what she was doing and had a leering smile. It made Carol grimace at the thought of sharing an apartment with Andrea. She really didn't want to hear them all night. Their walls were too damn thin for this shit.

"Carol." Andrea called her name. She caught her wrist and jerked her the rest of the way over. "She really won't mind."

Carol raised a brow but nodded along. She had a good buzz going and should have thought better about agreeing to anything her friend said. Instead she just smiled and watched them.

Daryl sighed when Merle met his eyes. "I'm leaving."

"Don't be that way. Dalton's here." Merle scowled.

Dalton snorted. Merle was crowding his brother now. Daryl just glared at Merle while leaning against the wall. He had his leather jacket in his hands and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Why the fuck are you even getting pissed off about this?" Daryl growled.

His voice made a shiver run up Carol's spine. She flushed when she realized he'd seen her reaction. His eyes ran over her too quick for Merle to pick up. When Merle focused back on his brother Daryl was looking at him instead of the way he'd been watching her.

"Because you just fucking got into town. I know you and you're going to -" Merle was huffing at him and pointing.

"Merle," Daryl interrupted raising his hand up. "just shut the fuck up. You're leaving and I'm not in the mood to deal with a crowd. Dalton don't get off until two in the morning."

"He's got you there." Dalton shrugged. "I'm sure he'll find a way to keep himself entertained."

Carol glared at the knowing look Dalton kept shooting her. Even if she did talk to him the whole thing was just to get his number! Why was he looking at her like that?

"Goddam it!" Merle laughed. "You're going to brood all night."

Daryl rolled his shoulders and pulled his jacket on. "Go away."

Andrea caught Merle's wrist and whispered in his ear. Merle looked at her before shooting his brother a look. Whatever passed between them seemed to make Merle relax. They were gone just as fast. It was a belated realization that she'd rode here with Andrea and didn't even have her keys. She scowled into her drink and laughed.

"Are you that drunk?" Dalton questioned.

Carol looked up realizing she was still standing with Daryl and Dalton. "No. She has the keys and drove here. She stranded me."

Dalton laughed. He slapped Daryl's back before shaking his head and walking away. With that slap he shoved Daryl towards her.

"Give the lady a ride."

Carol's eyes widened and Daryl chuckled. When they were alone she turned to him to tell him he didn't need to bother. He just waved her away.

"I'm leaving now, if you really do need a ride." His voice was just as deep.

Carol took Dalton's words to heart and followed him. She ignored the people calling her name and stepped out into the cool night air. He looked back to see if she was following. When she turned to look at him now that she was no longer staring up at the stars she smiled. Her buzz was just strong enough to make her feel giddy. He shook his head and lead her over to a bike.

"This is yours?" Carol questioned. She didn't wait for his answer as she swung her leg over.

Daryl raised a brow at her. "Yes. Good thing to since you climbed right on."

Carol smiled up at him. Her hands were braced behind her on her seat and she waited for him to get on. The air was cool and she felt goose bumps raise on her arms.

"Here."

Carol eyed the jacket and then him. She shrugged it on and inhaled deeply. He swung his leg over and steadied the bike. Carol slid up and pressed her body into his. She felt his breathing hitch when her arms went around him and her hands settled on his lap. Her thumb traced the zipper of his jeans. He looked over his shoulder at her. She didn't wait to ask but instead kissed him. He grunted against her mouth and her hands tightened on his stomach and thigh. He growled against her mouth.

By the time it was decided she was going home with him instead Carol felt like she was going to burst. Her heart was racing and she was too hot despite the wind and cool night air. They stumbled through the door and he picked her up and kicked the door shut behind them. Carol tangled her hands in his hair as his mouth moved down her throat.

One of his hands left her briefly to jerk a door open before they were crashing into the bed. Carol was already pulling his shirt up and off. He stood and was tearing at his belt. Carol leaned forward and kissed just below his navel. His stomach tensed and his breathing deepened.

"Fuck." He growled.

Carol started stripping, desperate to feel his skin against her own. When she fell back on the bed to ease her jeans off he was there helping her. She spread her legs when he threw her jeans and smiled up at him. He didn't waste time and instead stripped the rest of the way. His cock sprang free and her eyes widened slightly. When he started prowling up the bed towards her, back her further up the bed, she felt her panties soak.

"I haven't been able to stop watching you all night." He panted.

Carol moaned as his mouth crashed into hers. Daryl's hands slid down her sides, briefly cupping her breast, before dropping further down her body. She shivered at the rough feeling of his hands as he gripped her thighs and dragged them up around his body.

"So beautiful." He growled into her throat.

She yelped at the sound of her lace panties being shredded. He laughed into her throat and she bit her lip trying to keep from making any noises. When his fingers traced over her and then sunk into her without warning she bucked her hips. His thumb was moving over her clit and she whined in her throat as the pressure built low in her stomach. Heat burning through her body and making her cry out. His mouth was on hers and she sunk her nails into his shoulders as she shuddered through her release. She could feel his smile against her mouth. Even as he jerked a drawer open, never pulling away from her, and her clutching hands.

Carol watched him as he tore the condom open quickly. He met her eyes briefly and she nodded frantically. He smiled at her and then he was sinking into her. He groaned low in his throat, hoisting legs higher, and gritting his teeth. Carol arched her back and pressed her pelvis closer to his. Carol tried to get as close to him as she could. She was nearly desperate and had no qualms of making demands of him.

Daryl raised a brow at her but done as she said. Her legs were thrown of his shoulders then. Her head snapped back and her body arched when he finally started moving. With each panted plea he picked his pace up. The sound of the bed shifting with their frantic movements the only other noise in the house besides them.

Daryl groaned and buried his head in her chest. Breathing deeply he let her legs fall. Carol blinked her eyes open not remembering when she even shut them. Her breathing was rough and she stared up at him. His hair was mussed up from her hands and he was flushed. He looked absolutely perfect to her. She felt a possessiveness well up in her at the thought of anyone else seeing him like this, having him like this.

Carol growled and used her weight to flip them. Daryl flailed and barely saved himself from falling off the bed. His feet planted on the floor but she was already on his lap and sinking back down on his cock. His eyes were wide and on her face. He pushed up on his elbows and Carol watched his face closely. A smug satisfaction welling up in her. His eyes were dark and dilated as he watched himself disappearing into her over and over again. His chest was heaving and his jaw was clenched. Hands steadying her as she rode him.

"So deep." Carol panted.

Daryl looked up meeting her eyes briefly. She wasn't sure what the look in his eyes was but it had her breathing hitching. One of his hands slid up her stomach to cup her breast. His other moving from her hip to splay over her lower stomach. His thumb sliding over clit while he put pressure on her lower stomach. She cried out sharply the same time he snapped his hips up into her.

It wasn't long before he drove her over the edge again. Carol collapsed on his chest. His arms wrapped around her and she felt her eyes roll as he kept driving into her even through her orgasm. He wasn't long behind her. His grip on her becoming almost painful as he called her name loudly.

She laid on his chest panting for breath and listening to the sound of his heart race. His arms never slackened around her and his cock was still buried in her. Carol shifted and he groaned against her. His face buried in her hair and she felt him laugh softly.

Pushing up she met his eyes. She ran a finger along his throat to his jaw before tracing his bruised lips. He watched her through hooded eyes. When she finally stopped she couldn't help the smug satisfaction rolling off her in waves. He looked completely wrung out.

"Do you think we should let your brother know we've been sleeping together for months?" Carol smiled.

"No." Daryl chuckled.

Carol stared at him and shook her head. "You never told me he was your brother." She pinched him.

"You didn't ask." He ran his hand down her spine before gripping her ass roughly. "You didn't even know my name and I didn't even yours for the longest time."

Carol pushed up and set heavily in his lap. He grit his teeth and she marveled at having such a young bed partner. He was already partially hard. Then again that could just be Daryl.

"It's was hard pretending I didn't know you." Carol rolled her hips.

Daryl groaned and crossed his arms behind his head. "You have no fucking idea."

Carol tightened her muscles on him, never stopping her grinding into his lap, and smiled. Carol didn't care if Merle came home to find her in bed with his brother. She was tired of pretending he was just sex. She was pretty sure Dalton already knew though. If not the whole truth he knew something if the looks he kept giving her were anything to go by. Even the way he steered Andrea away from Daryl. She'd have to thank him.


End file.
